Desperado
by Davesmom
Summary: COMPLETE...(books 1-3) Ginny is in her 5th year. She's on the Quidditch team and looking forward to agreat year, but a few run-ins with Draco make her wonder. rating for mild language throughout. Story was originally posted under the author name DDX
1. Collision

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling. Natalie McDonald is NOT an OC; she is sorted into Gryffindor in the 4th book. The plot and 'A Chaser's Guide to Quidditch Strategies' are mine, everything else is not.  
  
A/N: This fic is the first one I ever wrote, and was originally posted under my son's account name of DDX. And I think it's actually my favorite. A few changes in the later chapters, but nothing major; mostly spelling errors fixed. K  
  
Ginny Weasley dashed out of her Arithmancy classroom and up the steps toward Gryffindor Tower. Arithmancy was her last class of the day and she was in a hurry to get back to her dorm room and change clothes. She called greetings to the other students she knew but didn't stop to chat today. Today was special: it was the first day of Quidditch practice! As she skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress, she practically shouted the current password.  
  
"Puffskein!" she said loudly.  
  
"Tut, tut, girl! Do you want the whole school to..." Ginny didn't wait to hear the rest of the lecture the fat lady was giving as the portrait swung forward to reveal the entry to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Sorry!" she cried over her shoulder. "In a hurry, you know!"  
  
Then she was up the stairs to the third door up, the small room she had shared with the other girls of her year for the last four years. The sign on the door was all that had changed, now reading: Fifth Years.  
  
Ginny went to the far corner of the small room away from the window (one of the perks of having six brothers who all went to the same school was you learned the beds near the window get all the draft in winter) and threw her book bag on the neatly made spread. She hauled her school robe over her head and changed from the straight legged, black school trousers into some grungy jeans. Her white blouse and tie followed the trousers and robe into the laundry bag in the corner for the house elves to pick up when the students were at dinner. Dragging an old "Weird Sisters" tee shirt on, she considered her reflection in the wavy old mirror above her trunk.  
  
Her trademark Weasley flaming red hair had been tamed a bit by a summer in the sun, along with a very short haircut. It was starting to grow back in, but still tended to spike when she ran her hands through it in class. She had taken to just moussing it straight back to keep it out of her face, but by the end of the day it was spiking again. The sun brought out an unexpected honey gold tone to her skin, but also brought out the freckles that she couldn't do anything about (her mother threatening her with serious bodily injury if she tried to charm or curse the darned things away). She was lucky to have smooth skin, with little or none of the teenage acne that was so agonizingly prevalent at this age. Her wide brown eyes (why couldn't they have at least been an interesting hazel?) were dark, with dark lashes and brows. Her mouth was wide but not as full as she could wish. At least she didn't have thin lips like Pavarti and Padma Patil; hers were just kind of normal.  
  
She glanced down to her thin frame, practically swallowed up by the old tee shirt that was a hand-me-down from Fred or George, and the jeans that wouldn't even stay up except for the tightly cinched belt. She had some curves there, but you'd never know it. She sighed. She liked her baggy clothes; they were comfortable. But she would also have liked it if, just once, some boy would look at her like a girl instead of one of the fellows.  
  
Ginny shook her head as she donned her old, baggy Quidditch practice robe. It was also a hand-me-down from one of the twins, but that was because her Mum had given up trying to make her act lady like while playing Quidditch. Molly Weasley had told Ginny that if she were going to hurtle around like one of the boys, she might as well use their old things to practice in!  
  
As she turned her back on her reflection, she completely missed that the combination of smooth, honey skin, dark eyes and the unusual cut of her hair was striking. She didn't realize that her years of competing with six brothers had added an athletic grace to her movement that was extremely attractive to young men. She just saw a skinny, gawky fifteen year-old with horrid red hair.  
  
Ginny picked up her Nimbus 2001 (used, of course, but still very fast) and headed back to the Common Room.  
  
There were now several other Gryffs in the Common Room. They were lounging, talking, doing homework. One pretty young black girl saw Ginny and smiled, waving her over to the table she was sitting at.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Natalie McDonald, a third year, said. "Aren't you a little early? Quidditch practice doesn't start for almost an hour."  
  
Natalie, like Ginny, had been selected for the Quidditch team at the end of the year last year. With the loss of Angelina, Katie, Fred, George and Alicia, their team had been almost decimated. The only players to return were Harry as the Seeker, and Dean Thomas, who had been selected as Keeper when Oliver Wood had graduated. Ron, Ginny's older brother, was also one of the new players, along with Seamus Finnegan and Colin Creevy.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's early," Ginny told her friend, "but I want to get used to the old broom again, you know, make sure I don't get blisters on my bum!"  
  
Natalie laughed and nodded.  
  
"Remember how sore we were this summer?"  
  
Molly Weasley (and to a lesser extent, Arthur) had been upset over the fact that the Burrow would be nearly empty this summer. Fred and George were moving to Hogsmead to work on and open their joke shop, Percy was taking lodgings closer to the ministry, and Bill and Charlie were unable to come home (Bill had finally married and now had a home of his own, Charlie and his fellow dragon wranglers having come down with a form of 'flu passed from dragons to their handlers and very difficult to treat). Even Hermione couldn't come for the summer because of a large Granger family reunion held in America. That left only Ron and Ginny home for them to take care of and fuss over. The Weasley parents were driving their youngest offspring distracted until Ginny came up with the idea to invite the Quidditch team to stay for a few weeks. The elder Weasleys were elated. Owls had traveled back and forth as arrangements were made, transportation was arranged, and accommodations prepared. Finally, Dean, Natalie, Harry, and Seamus arrived for a three-week stay. Colin couldn't make it the entire time, but was able to come for the weekends. The Burrow was the perfect place for them to practice, being isolated and away from Muggles, and the individuals came together as a team.  
  
Ginny had been delighted to discover that even though Nat was two years younger than her, she was mature for her age. Ginny had had difficulty making close friends after her rough first year, and was thrilled to have Natalie for a friend. The younger girl was just as excited as Ginny, so despite the difference in age, they were now practically inseperable.  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled as she remembered how Nat had latched on to Dean during the summer. The older boy had been embarrassed that such a young girl had a crush on him, but was seeing Natalie in a different light now. As though she had undergone some magic transformation over the last few weeks of summer and the new school year, Natalie was now a well developed thirteen year old. Dean, as well as half the male population of Hogwarts, suddenly realized that she wasn't so little anymore! But Natalie was also very smart. She kept Dean and all the other boys at arms length and concentrated on her classes.  
  
"Like my Mum says," she had told Ginny recently, "'Once the boys notice you, they'll always be around, but you only get the chance to be thirteen once!'"  
  
They had laughed, because each knew that if Dean seriously wanted to go out with Natalie, Nat would be more than happy to oblige.  
  
"So, you staying a while or going to the pitch?" Natalie asked, eying Ginny's broom and robes.  
  
"I'm off to the pitch," she said. "I'll see you there soon"  
  
Ginny gave a slight wave and hurried out of the Common Room, anxious to get up in the air and work out the kinks before everyone else was there.  
  
She loved flying. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't want to be on a broom, following all of her beloved brothers around. It had been hard, being the only girl. She felt uncomfortable and shy around boys, always afraid she would say something stupid or wrong or unfeminine around a boy. She had always been bashful around boys, even (or perhaps especially,) Harry, and Harry had been like a brother for years.  
  
But when she was on a broom, Ginny felt graceful. She knew she was a good flyer. But it was more. You didn't have to think of something clever to say on a broom, you said it all with your skill, speed and agility. She also loved to watch others fly, especially if they were good. In Ginny's opinion, she was probably one of the five best flyers in school. That wasn't conceit, it was just facts. She would never admit it, except deep in her own thoughts, but she thought she might actually be almost as good as the two best fliers. Harry and Draco Malfoy were probably the best in school, and there wasn't much difference between them except that Harry had astonishing good luck. There had been times when Draco should have gotten the Snitch before Harry, but he got sidetracked by a Bludger, or the Snitch veered toward Harry at the last moment or something else had happened. Either way, from where Ginny was sitting, they were pretty much equal. Not that Ginny would ever tell that insufferable, pompous, snobbish git that. Be honest, Ginny told herself, you'd probably get as tongue-tied with the stupid prat as you would with any boy. The chances of Malfoy asking Ginny's opinion on his flying were about as good as the chances of the Weasleys winning the Daily Prophet prize again.  
  
Ginny started down the main stairway toward the castle entryway, still letting her mind wander. Yeah, Malfoy was insufferable, a snob, a sarcastic so and so, but at least he seemed to have given up his personal vendetta against the Weasleys. The last time he had gone out of his way to make Ron's or her life miserable was what-two years ago? The year of the Triwizard Tournament? Yes, she thought. When they came back the next year, Malfoy had seemed to withdraw from contact with everyone. He hardly ever seemed to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore. His former girlfriend, Pansy, had seemed put out that he didn't take her around anymore either. It had been the talk of the Common Room for months. Then, as this behavior continued, people found someone more interesting to talk about. Now that Ginny thought about it, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Malfoy say anything to anyone unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Her musings were rudely interrupted when she slammed right into another student as she ran off the stairs and whipped around the end of the banister. The impact knocked her backward, her broom and the copy of "A Chaser's Guide to Quidditch Strategies" that she always carried flying across the entryway.  
  
Her arms were flailing for balance when she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and hauled forward. She overbalanced and slammed again into her rescuer. She gave a small 'whoof' sound as the wind was knocked out of her. Her hands grabbed at her rescuer's robes, and she stood there for a few seconds, recovering her wind and wits. She lifted her head, but the words of her apology died on her lips as she met the very angry eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The familiar sneer replaced the angry look immediately as Malfoy, still roughly gripping Ginny's shoulders, shook her slightly.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley, why don't you watch where you're going? What were you doing? Daydreaming about Potter?"  
  
Ginny felt any remorse for nearly plowing Malfoy down disintegrate instantly. She pushed at his chest, trying to move away, but she was somehow backed up against the banister. The leering look he now gave her made her hands itch to slap him. She pushed harder, trying to get room for a good punch in the solar plexus. Malfoy seemed to have other ideas, though. He refused to be pushed away and even seemed to have moved closer. Ginny backed up until the heavy wooden rail was digging into her back. She looked around the usually crowded hallway, but there was no one around.  
  
"Hmmmm," Malfoy was also looking around, but he was taking in the old robes, the broom and her book.  
  
"Quidditch practice, Weasley? That's what you nearly killed me for?"  
  
Ginny again wanted to slap the superior look from his face. Or better yet, break that perfect, straight nose and ruin those smug, pale good looks.  
  
"Nearly kill you, Malfoy? That's a good one coming from you!" Anger and embarrassment made her lash out before she thought about what she was saying. "I'd have thought your father had the market cornered on murderous behavior. Or did he pass it on to you?"  
  
The grip on Ginny's shoulders abruptly tightened, almost painfully. Ginny looked up into Malfoy's face and froze. He looked like he could happily strangle her at this moment. Then he blinked, and the sneering mask settled over his features again.  
  
"What would you know about him?" he asked very quietly.  
  
Ginny was frightened, but still angry enough not to back down.  
  
"Tell me, Malfoy," Ginny said trying to keep her voice calm, "Did you think it a great joke that he slipped that vile piece of evil magic into an ignorant girl's school books? Did you enjoy seeing all those kids nearly killed because of me? Or is it just a routine day at the Malfoy household to try to ruin the lives of dumb first years with things like Riddle's diary?"  
  
Malfoy looked dumbfounded. Yeah, right, Ginny thought. Like he didn't know about it. But he did look distracted. Ginny felt his grip loosen. She braced herself against the railing and pushed with all her might.  
  
Draco was caught off guard and stumbled backward. The girl moved fast. She snatched up her broom and book and was gone. He regained his balance and stared after her. He almost couldn't believe what had just happened. First, Ginny Weasley came barreling into him, out of the blue. When he realized she hadn't even seen him, he almost just let her go on without bothering her. But then she had looked up at him with those huge brown eyes and he suddenly couldn't let go. Good grief, he hadn't passed more than two dozen words with the girl in the past four years, and now he was trying to back her into a corner and-what? He certainly didn't know what he'd planned. Maybe just to annoy her? Try to embarrass her? He shook his head and moved toward the stairway to the dungeons.  
  
Whatever he had in mind had definitely not gone his way. Funny, he'd always had the idea she was quiet and shy. But she didn't seem at all shy about giving as good as she got. And what was that about his fa--he mentally corrected himself--that man? She seemed to think that Lucius Malfoy had something to do with the Mudbloods being petrified a few years back. No matter, he thought, shaking his head again. He wouldn't think about his -- Lucius Malfoy or his ice queen wife, and he wouldn't think about his encounter with Ginny Weasley, either. He would go on as he had the last year and a half: school, Quidditch, staying with his grandparents at holidays. As he opened the hidden doorway that led to the Slytherin Common Room, he wondered briefly why he'd never noticed how very brown the Weasley girl's eyes were. 


	2. Confusion

Ginny's hands were still shaking when she mounted her broom. She had always been afraid of Malfoy and his crowd. Not that he really had a crowd anymore, but most of the Slytherins he had hung out with were a bad lot. And he was the worst. She still couldn't believe that she had said anything about the diary and her suspicions that it was Lucius Malfoy that had planted the diary in her books. Who else could it have been? But she hadn't ever spoken about it. She still had nightmares sometimes about the tall, good-looking, dark haired boy who had materialized from the diary, so compelling, yet so evil. And if it hadn't been for Harry, she would have died down there, alone and frightened.  
  
She thought about the incident with Malfoy and shuddered. Malfoy was blond and pale, but in looks, expression, even the way he moved, he reminded her of the brief glimpse she had of Tom Riddle. Especially after she had mentioned his father. She could easily believe that the cruel streak in his father was passed to him. Hell, she thought, his track record was just full of nasty, mean little pranks and tricks and Ginny didn't even have to strain to think of at least a dozen. She took off, going through a series of aerobatic exercises to calm herself and work the tension from her muscles. The bad thing about her encounter was that it made her really LOOK at Malfoy for the first time. He was quite good looking! There was just no way around that. Ginny wondered why the girls weren't flocking around him. She never heard them giggle over him the way they did about Harry and Justin Finch-Fletchly and some of the other cute boys. They even whispered about Ron, for Heaven's sake! But seldom about Malfoy. Maybe they were afraid of him, as she was? Whatever the reason, she had never noticed his looks before. And she had never felt so scared as when he had her cornered against the stairs, no one around, and him so close. A small voice asked if she were really scared or if it had been the excitement of being so close to such a handsome boy.  
  
Ginny was extremely confused. She should be boiling mad right now. She should have decked him (with six brothers, she certainly knew how to fight) as soon as her hands were free. But she didn't. She barely put up any resistance at all. The only sensible thing she had done was to run. Ginny didn't have time to wonder about her actions for long. In a few minutes, her teammates began to show up and practice was soon under way.  
  
"Good work, team," Dean Thomas shouted to the Gryffindors. "Let's wrap it up and get some dinner!"  
  
Dean was a good Captain. Most of the Gryffindors had wanted Harry for Captain but Harry had declined.  
  
"I mean," he had explained, "Dean learned to play soccer and football before he could even walk and he's been following Quidditch since he heard about it. He's the strategy man. I wouldn't know the first thing about trying to lead a team."  
  
Some had protested, but Harry finally said, "Look, let me get the Snitch, it's what I'm good at. And let Dean plan the best way to keep us a winning team!"  
  
Now, Dean looked over his tired but happy Quidditch team and smiled.  
  
"You were all great! And Ginny, keep the Chasers working on those moves you came up with. With so many inexperienced players on all our teams, that might be the edge we need to take the cup this year. That," he added with a grin at Harry, "and keeping our Seeker nice and healthy!"  
  
They all laughed. It was well known that the only time Gryffindor had not done well in the last five years was when Harry was injured or sick.  
  
They started back toward the castle, Natalie purposely ignoring Dean and walking with Ginny.  
  
"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" Ginny whispered to Nat with a smile.  
  
"Just keeping him interested," Natalie returned with a wicked grin. "I'm going to let him chase me 'til I catch him."  
  
The girls laughed and moved a bit faster. Dinner would be served soon, and they wanted to shower and change before going down.  
  
Ginny was the last one out of the Common Room and was in no hurry. She still hadn't come to grips with what had happened on the stairs. Probably nothing, as far as Malfoy was concerned, she thought with a twinge of anger. He probably thought nothing of accosting young women on empty stairs, in dark hallways, in empty classrooms. She was trying to figure out why, if she was angry with him, was she worrying about her regular outfit of trousers, shirt, tie and old robe? Why did she care? He probably wouldn't even notice her anyway. Ginny straightened her shoulders, deciding that it would probably be a good thing if she never came to his notice again. She paused at the door to the great hall, running a nervous hand through her hair, making it spike and stand up again. Then she entered.  
  
The way the tables were set up, she would have to pass the Slytherin table to get to her own. Sometimes students going out with someone in another house would eat at one another's table for the weekend meals, but during the week everyone generally stayed with his or her own house.  
  
Ginny glanced quickly toward the Gryffindor table and saw that Natalie had saved a spot for Ginny next to her. She smiled and started over, but found her way blocked. Malfoy was lolling lazily with his back against his table, elbows resting on it and his long legs stretched out just enough to make Ginny have to stop or step awkwardly over him. He gave her a smug grin and Ginny promptly forgot that she was afraid of him. She scowled at him and glanced at his legs barring her path. He only smiled more broadly, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she drew back her foot and gave him a good hard kick in the crossed ankles. As he yelped and drew his legs back, Ginny stomped past. She ignored his muttered oath and some snickering comments from the Slytherins who had witnessed the incident.  
  
"Wow!" Natalie exclaimed in awe as Ginny slid in beside her. "I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Did what?" Ginny asked innocently, spooning some rich, meaty stew into her bowl.  
  
"You know," Nat lowered her voice but her eyes were still wide with amazement. "You just booted Malfoy! Hard, too, by the look of it!"  
  
Ginny shrugged, refusing to follow Nat's eyes to where Malfoy was, no doubt, glaring at her.  
  
"Great Gods!" Natalie breathed, "What a look! If he was staring at me like that, I'd pass out on the spot!"  
  
Ginny felt a decided chill down her back as she realized that she had once again brought herself glaringly to Malfoy's notice. What might he do to get even for this very public embarrassment? Just about anything, from her experience of him. Would he get those two goons, Crabbe and Goyle to help him? She shuddered slightly, her appetite now gone. She picked at her food and barely listened to Natalie's chatter.  
  
Dinner was finally finished. Ginny didn't hurry to exit. She wanted to make sure she was with a crowd of Gryffindors in case she met Malfoy in the hallway. As she slowly made her way toward the door, she felt someone jostle her shoulder and heard her brother's familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, what was up with Malfoy?" Ron asked, scowling toward the exiting crowd.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking just behind her, but Hermione moved forward to walk alongside Ginny.  
  
"What do you--" Ginny didn't get a chance to finish, Ron cut her off.  
  
"Don't give me that," he snapped. "I saw the git blocking your way, then glaring darts at you the whole meal. And the way you kicked him, what was that about? What's his problem?"  
  
Ron bunched his fists and continued scowling toward the door. He had filled out quite a bit in the last year, now with the bulk to go with his exceptional height. Harry had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, but still very interested. Hermione, who was still the peacemaker, put a restraining hand on Ron's arm. He seemed to subside a bit.  
  
"Actually, Ginny," Hermione said calmly, "he wasn't glaring at you, but he was staring at you. And," Hermione added in her most inquisitive tone, "you were obviously trying to ignore him. So, give. What is going on? Why was he bothering you in the first place?"  
  
Ginny was glad for their presence, but resented them questioning her. They generally ignored her, unless it was Ron or Harry asking her something about Magical Healing, a subject at which she excelled.  
  
"Nothing's going on," she insisted. "Who knows what got into Malfoy's head to make him act like that? Did he ever need a reason before to be an obnoxious prat?"  
  
Ron still looked ready to hit someone (three guesses who, and the first two didn't count, Ginny thought with a mental sigh). Hermione dropped back to his side and Harry came forward to walk with her. Ginny was ready to tell them to all shove off as they exited the Great Hall. Then she caught sight of Malfoy just ahead, leaning against the railing, exactly where Ginny had been leaning earlier. He wasn't looking at them, didn't even seem to notice the crowd of students passing him up the stairs or toward the dungeons. He just stood, arms crossed, with a thoroughly bored look on his face, as though he had nothing better to do.  
  
Ginny moved a bit closer to Harry and began chattering about practice. Harry looked surprised, but played along. Ron glared at Malfoy until Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him a glare of her own. He muttered once more about wanting to know what the "stupid git" thought he was up to, and then followed Hermione up the stairs.  
  
Ginny had chanced a quick glance at Malfoy as she and Harry passed, and then wished she hadn't. Even though Malfoy was facing straight ahead, his eyes had been fixed on her and the look he gave her once he met her eyes seemed to promise grave repercussions for her recent actions. She glanced quickly at Harry and saw that he hadn't missed any of it. Thankfully, though, Harry didn't mention it. Ginny could almost kiss him, but the memory of the one and only time she and Harry had kissed, now almost a year and a half ago, kept her from acting on the impulse.  
  
When they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron started on Ginny again. Hermione was explaining to Ron that Ginny would certainly tell them if Malfoy was causing problems that she, Ginny, couldn't handle herself, but Ron wouldn't listen. When Ginny was within an inch of telling Ron to sod off and mind his own damned business, Harry surprised them all by taking Ginny's side.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Ron, you know Ginny can handle any fellow at this school! Besides, Malfoy hasn't bothered anyone in over a year. Give it a rest. If Ginny needs our help, I'm sure she'll ask, right Gin?"  
  
Ginny felt relief and surprise wash over her. She really didn't think Harry would ever defend Malfoy, but then, he was defending her, not Malfoy, right? Besides, it seemed to work. Ron backed down finally, and the three sixth years wandered over to the table by the fireplace they usually used for homework. Ginny sighed and ran upstairs to get her own homework. As she sat on her bed, she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She pushed her book bag from her bed, pulled the curtains closed, slipped off her shoes and curled up on the bed without bothering to change, asleep almost immediately.  
  
Practices were going well, Ginny thought. She had slunk and snuck around the school for several days after the incident with Malfoy, but he hadn't tried to retaliate. In fact, Ginny only saw him because she had been looking out for him. Being in different years and different houses, they seldom had any reason to cross paths. Almost the only time she saw him was at meals, which she had taken to eating with her back to the Slytherin table. Now, two weeks later, she chided herself that she had blown the entire matter way out of proportion. With a sigh of relief, Ginny brought her broom to the ground as Dean signaled everyone that practice was over.  
  
"Boy, he really had us at it today, didn't he?"  
  
Natalie landed right beside Ginny, breathing heavily with the exertion of practice.  
  
"Wonder what's up?" Ginny mused aloud.  
  
Dean called all the players over.  
  
"Well, we have our game schedule," he said when everyone had gathered. "We play Slytherin first--"  
  
There were groans from Natalie and Colin, but the others simply nodded.  
  
"--And then Ravenclaw in early December, then Hufflepuff in January, after the holidays."  
  
"When's the first game," Harry asked. The others nodded, wanting to know the same thing.  
  
"Hmmmm," Dean looked over his notes. "Last weekend in October, just before Halloween," he said.  
  
"Hey, that's great!" Ron said. "Hermione told me there's a trip to Hogsmeade the following week! We smash Slytherin one week and then go into Hogsmeade and celebrate the next!"  
  
The team burst into cheers, except for Dean.  
  
"Hold on, there." he shouted over the cheers. "Don't think Malfoy hasn't had his team practicing as much as we've been. I snuck over to watch them yesterday and they are not too bad!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Dean," Seamus called out. "They're all brand new except Malfoy this year. We'll roll right over 'em!"  
  
Dean hollered for quiet, and then looked seriously at all his players.  
  
"Our team is brand new except me an' Harry," he stated. "And," he added with emphasis, "their keeper is better than I am. I'd say that makes us about even."  
  
This statement brought protests but Dean stood his ground.  
  
"She isn't a LOT better than me, but she's smaller and quicker. More like a Seeker, but they've already got one of those, haven't they?"  
  
The others on the team still groused a bit, but soon they were all heading for the locker room, then the castle.  
  
"Well, we've got three weeks to get it really together before we play Slytherin," Ginny commented to Nat. "Think Dean'll keep us going at this pace?"  
  
Natalie wiped a small bead of perspiration from her brow and blew out her breath in a gusty sigh.  
  
"I hope not! I'm beat right now. Don't even know if I want to eat or go right to bed!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Ginny agreed as they trailed the boys up the steps to the castle doors. Nat caught hold of Ginny's arm and made her slow even more.  
  
"So, what's up with Malfoy, then?" she asked as they entered the castle.  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly and looked warily at Nat.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Come ON, Ginny!" Nat looked a little exasperated. "You've been sneaking around trying to avoid him since that night in the Great Hall. And every time I see Malfoy at meals, he's trying to stare you to death! Is something going on here? Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something?"  
  
Ginny had to laugh at the last question. The animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was almost legendary. The thought of Ginny and Malfoy together was almost as comical as it was frightening.  
  
"Nat, you are unbelievable! Could you imagine me with Malfoy? I mean, really?"  
  
"Puh-lease!" Natalie said in an exaggerated sigh. "Stranger things have happened than two enemies becoming --uh--well, friends?"  
  
Ginny nodded, a grin on her face. "Yeah, and they started with mutual attraction. Look at me!"  
  
Ginny stretched her arms out and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I'm skinny, I've got freaky red hair, and the best you could say about my looks is that I have nice eyes. Where's the attraction?"  
  
Nat looked fondly at Ginny.  
  
"Come on, girl. You have perfect skin, you're not skinny any more, just slender. Your hair is unique, not freaky, and your eyes aren't nice, they're fab! I wish I had eyes like that! Besides," she approached Ginny and plucked at the billowy, worn robe, "If you didn't wear all these baggy things, and those ugly uniform pants, the guys would be able to see that you've got nice curves and great legs!"  
  
Ginny dropped her arms and shook her head.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're my friend. And, anyway, what about Malfoy? Where's the attraction there? His lovely sneer? His cutting wit? The way he lights up a room like guttering torch?"  
  
"Well," Natalie said with a playful grin, "even you have to admit that he's not bad looking for a white guy."  
  
The girls laughed and rushed up the stairs for the dorm to clean up for dinner.  
  
Draco Malfoy knew he should go back to his own Common Room. He knew he shouldn't skulk around the dark passage leading from the dungeons to the castle entry. He had been here for the last ten minutes waiting for the Gryffindor team to come in from practice. He had been doing this for the last week. He wanted to try to get the Weasley girl alone again, but every time he saw her, she was either with a crowd or just slipping into a classroom. He still didn't know what he had in mind if he ever got her alone. Talk? Oh, yeah, they had a lot to talk about, especially her accusing Lucius of trying to kill her. That would be a great icebreaker. (In the back of his mind, though, he seemed to remember the man mentioning something about his plan to get rid of Potter getting fouled up because of one of the Weasley brats.) The fact was, though, he couldn't seem to help himself. Since that incident at dinner, everyone seemed to be waiting for him to react. To get even or something stupid like that. He figured that they were already even. He had acted like an annoying git, blocking her way (and he couldn't even figure out why he'd done that, either). She had cleared her path in a most efficient manner. He was surprised and impressed. He was tired of girls either fawning over him (mostly the Slytherins) because of the 'fortune' his family had, or cringing from him (mostly all the other girls) because of his family's reputation. Weasley had done neither. He acted like a git; she retaliated. Fair was fair.  
  
So, why was he standing in this cold, damp doorway, like some lovesick--no, stop it, he told himself. He was not going there. Draco Malfoy suffering from stupid puppy love was just not going to happen. Okay, smart ass, another voice in his head asked, so why are you here?  
  
He thought quickly then decided that he was there to find out what kind of Quidditch strategies Gryffindor was going to use in their upcoming match. He was spying, hoping they would drop some casual information he could use. Yeah, right.  
  
He heard the door open and slipped back into the darkness of the corridor. He watched as Potter and the other fellows on the team entered. Ginny Weasley wasn't walking with any of the fellows on her team. He felt an odd satisfaction at this that he decided not to examine too closely. The boys passed him and went up the stairs. Then the door opened again and Weasley and the other girl, McDaniel, McDonnough, whatever, entered. He watched as the pretty black girl stopped Ginny and spoke quietly to her. Draco moved slightly closer, still in the shadows, and heard his name. He listened avidly, watching the expressions that came and went across the Weasley girl's face. Then the girls ran up the stairs laughing.  
  
Interesting, he thought. She really doesn't think she's attractive. He wondered briefly why none of the guys in her house hadn't asked her to go out, but figured her brother Ron was probably frightening them off. He had heard rumors of the sort. Their loss, he figured. If they weren't men enough to stand up to that prat, the girl was better off without 'em. His mind turned to her comments about him. Yes, he did sneer (not as much as before, though), and he was known to make very cutting comments. He certainly didn't brighten a room when he entered it, but so what? He wasn't out to make people like him. They would have to accept him as he was or not. He wasn't about to change himself for anyone, especially not some Gryffindor Good Girl like Ginny Weasley! He scowled as he thought about the distain in her voice. As he returned to his own Common Room, he vowed he'd get her alone, soon, and then he'd tell her what he thought of her.  
  
Ginny showered slowly, enjoying the way the hot water loosened the muscles in her neck and shoulders. Nat's comments had come out of nowhere. How the heck had she known that Ginny had been trying to avoid meeting Malfoy? And did he always stare at her at meals? Why? It must be worse than she thought. He must be planning something really drastic. Then she got hold of herself. Why on earth would Malfoy care? She was from a Muggle-loving, poor nobody family as far as he was concerned, right? She had just had the bad luck to get in his way one day and now that it was over, he had promptly forgotten she existed. She just wished that he hadn't been so good looking, or strong or that his cologne hadn't left a lingering scent on the robe she had been wearing. That robe didn't go in the laundry basket, it had been folded and stuffed at the bottom of her chest and to her everlasting embarrassment she had pulled it out once or twice just to see if she could still smell his cologne. Ginny finished her shower and tucked her towel around her. She shook her head as she rummaged through the trunk. Don't do this, Ginny, she told herself. It's idiotic. She pulled out the practice robe and gave it one last sniff. She could still smell the cologne and was dismayed at the shiver that went down her spine. This was just too much, she told her self. Her face set resolutely, she finally tossed it into the laundry.  
  
The dorms were quiet as Ginny emerged from hers. She had dressed in the typical blouse, pants and robe. But the castle was chilly tonight so she added a scarlet and gold jumper under the robe, deciding against the tie. She left her collar open and brushed her hair back as usual. Not wanting to mess with stiff hair mousse tonight, she fluffed the bangs a bit and left the rest to fall softly around her face. It was finally long enough not to spike as much and even though she didn't like it hanging around her face, fixing it was too much bother right now. Giving her hair a final pat, she descended to the deserted Common Room. Everyone must be at dinner, she thought, and hurried out the portrait hole. She ran down the stairs and came up short at the entry to the Great Hall. Peeking in, she quickly scanned the Slytherin table, noting that Malfoy wasn't there. She breathed a small sigh of relief. Too soon.  
  
She smelled the cologne before she heard the soft whisper in her ear, so close it stirred a few strands of hair at her temple.  
  
"Hiding in doorways now, Weasley? Now, who could you possibly be looking for? Me, maybe?"  
  
Ginny spun around. Malfoy was standing just inches away, smiling (not very nicely, either) at her obvious discomposure. The door to the dining room had slipped shut when she had turned, and now they were alone again in the deserted entry hall. She felt the urge to slap that arrogant grin off of his face. She even half raised her hand to deliver the blow, but Malfoy saw the movement and grabbed her wrist with a quickness that surprised Ginny. He held the wrist firmly, but not painfully. Ginny took a shaky breath, angry that Malfoy could make her so jittery without even trying. That brought Malfoy's attention to the open neck of her jumper and blouse. As his eyes fixed on her neckline, she thought very quickly. He was much stronger than she was and she didn't think a physical attack would work.  
  
Trying her best to imitate that sneering, superior drawl of his, she said, "Tired of attacking young women on the stairs? Sneaking about in hallways now, Malfoy? Who could you possibly have been waiting for? Me, maybe?"  
  
This brought Malfoy's pale eyes snapping back up to her face. He was shocked to hear his own voice and something like his own words coming from her lips. She had even imitated his expression with a disturbing accuracy. He recognized it instantly as it was one he used to practice in the mirror. He was so surprised he let go of her wrist. Acting quickly, she shoved him backward and turned back to the door. She looked at him briefly and had the satisfaction of seeing the sneer wiped completely from his face.  
  
With as much calm distain as she could force into her voice she said, "Try that again, Malfoy, and I'll break that perfect nose you're always looking down!" Then she slipped through the door and was gone.  
  
Draco just let her go. He stared at the door for several moments, not believing she had done it again. She had bested him again! Gods, this was impossible! One second he had her where he wanted her. She had been nervous, scared even. He'd felt her shaking, seen her lips trembling, even noticed the pulse pounding in her throat where the open neck of her blouse seemed to be calling his name. She had even had to take a shaky breath to control her breathing, though that had distracted him badly. Then suddenly, she was in control again. Suddenly she was HIM! The change had been so fast that he had let go of her arm (tactical error) and got caught off balance (again) when she'd shoved him away. And that last comment. No one threatened like that unless they were pretty sure of themselves. Well, he amended; no one threatened HIM like that at all.  
  
For just a moment he felt the urge to follow that irritating girl, grab her and shake her until her teeth rattled (if she'd been a boy he would have decked her right then and there). He even took a step toward the door to the Great Hall. Then he imagined himself charging after her, confronting her in front of everyone. He imagined the expressions on everyone's face. They would stare at him, and would probably come to the laughable conclusion that they had had a lover's quarrel, like that McDonald girl had said. No, Draco vowed, not him. He wouldn't embarrass himself that way. He would find a way to get at the Weasley girl, but not publicly. She would learn that there were some people you just didn't threaten.  
  
He calmed himself with an effort and placed his customary bored, superior expression on his face. He sauntered to his table and slid in next to some of the other Quidditch players. The questioning looks some of his teammates gave him, darting their eyes from him to the Weasley girl, were quickly quelled by his frowning glare. If any of them noticed his eyes straying frequently to the Gryffindor table, they were smart enough not to mention it. 


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny was trembling slightly. She still couldn't believe that she had told Malfoy off and gotten away clean. She was inclined to giggle when she remembered the expression on his face when she had imitated him: shocked disbelief. He probably couldn't believe that someone had actually dared to make fun of him. Not that that reaction had lasted. She stole a quick glance in his direction as she forked some beef onto her plate. He had just sat down and was again wearing that sneering grin, the one she had tried to imitate.  
  
Oh, well, she thought to herself. At least she hadn't stood there like an idiot and let him walk all over her this time. She glanced once more at him and froze, her fork midway to her mouth. He was staring right at her. Malfoy made sure she was looking at him, then raised one eyebrow and smiled. It was not a very nice smile; in fact, it said quite plainly that she hadn't gotten away with anything. Malfoy held her gaze for another moment then deliberately looked away. Ginny gave an involuntary shudder, her fork dropping with a clatter to her plate. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"Ginny! Wake up, girl! You missed the Quaffle again!"  
  
Dean's voice was impatient. More than a week had passed since Malfoy had accosted her outside Great Hall, and Ginny, in an advanced state of nerves, was finding it difficult to concentrate on practice, studies, or homework. She was back to creeping around the castle, peeking around corners and looking behind her.  
  
"Sorry, Dean, I don't know what's wrong with me lately." She said apologetically.  
  
Natalie flew close and said in a low voice, "I bet I can guess what's wrong!"  
  
Ginny looked at her quickly and saw Nat waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ginny gave Natalie a look that should have made her freeze, but Natalie just ignored it.  
  
"Why don't you two just kiss and make up? You're both like long tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny huffed.  
  
Before Nat could elaborate, Dean called an end to practice. The Slytherin team was just filing onto the pitch, waiting for their turn to practice. The Gryffindor team was outraged that Malfoy's team had begun showing up earlier and earlier. Malfoy had grinned smugly when Dean had complained.  
  
"Sorry, old boy, but shorter days, you know. Can't be hogging the pitch all afternoon any more, even you Gryffs have to share. We all need time to practice."  
  
He had then sauntered away, leaving Dean fuming.  
  
That was when the Slytherin team had begun arriving early, cutting short the Gryffindor practice since Dean was reluctant to let the Slytherins watch them practice. That was bad enough, but Ginny had noticed that from the time Malfoy arrived to the time Ginny left, he watched her. He didn't glare, didn't leer, he just watched. It was disturbing. Especially since he was so attractive without those annoying expressions on his face.  
  
As they landed, Ginny tried to ignore Malfoy and concentrate on Dean. He had landed next to her and was fiercely whispering instructions in her ear.  
  
"Wake up, Gin," he repeated. " What on earth is the matter? Do you realize the Slytherin game is only a week away?"  
  
"Look, Dean, I'm sorry! I'm okay and I'll be fine for the game. I just have lots of things on my mind!"  
  
Dean put a companionable arm around her shoulders and hugged her quickly.  
  
"Just don't forget, we're counting on you, girl. You're the backbone of our offense!"  
  
Ginny smiled and leaned into the hug briefly.  
  
"Thanks, Dean, I won't let the team down."  
  
"Of course not," Dean agreed, releasing her.  
  
Natalie moved quickly to his side, between Ginny and Dean. Ginny thought this was comical; first Nat advised her to make up to Malfoy, then Nat tried to keep her away from Dean. She smiled slightly, then stopped abruptly. She felt an odd chill down her neck. When she looked around, she saw Malfoy staring at her, but this time he WAS glaring. She quickly turned and almost ran into Harry.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "You're white as a ghost. Of course," he amended with a slight smile, "you're family generally is white as ghosts. Except the hair!"  
  
Ginny actually laughed. It was good to talk to someone as comforting as Harry. She knew he suspected something was going on involving Malfoy; he had said as much in the Common Room a few evenings back. But he wasn't prying or judging, just offering his support if she needed it.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, but I think I can handle it. I just need to focus."  
  
"Well, if 'it', whatever 'it' is, becomes a real problem, you know you can tell me," he said quietly. "I know things between us didn't work out, but I want you to be happy, you know?"  
  
Ginny smiled again and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I know," she said earnestly, walking arm and arm with him. "And thanks for being a friend."  
  
There were a few advantages to the shortened practice times, Ginny told herself. She had plenty of time to clean up before dinner, and the Slytherin team was almost always late. That left very little chance for more run-ins between her and Malfoy. As they entered the locker room, Dean was waiting for Ginny with a very mutinous-looking Colin at his side.  
  
"Look, Ginny, I want you and Colin to do a bit of scouting for us," he said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'scouting'?" Ginny didn't like the sound of this at all, especially when Colin looked like he hated it.  
  
"Well, I mean just hang about a bit, watch the Slytherins, take a few notes. Just until the game."  
  
"Dean, that is cheating! Why don't you just say spying? That's what you're asking us to do, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny knew that George and Fred had made a habit of spying on the opposition, but it just didn't feel right. Besides, the one thing she didn't want to do right now was anything more that might bring her to Malfoy's notice again. It seemed uncanny the way she couldn't seem to avoid the obnoxious git lately.  
  
"Come on, Gin. If he makes a stink, just say you're returning the favor. Hell, they've been showing up early for practice for over a week and we've just let them. C'mon, for the team?"  
  
Ginny felt everyone's eyes on her. She hated this, but knew she would agree.  
  
"All right," she muttered. "But just until the game, never again!"  
  
"Good girl," Dean beamed at her.  
  
Ginny and Colin filed back out of the locker room and headed back to the Quidditch pitch. Colin looked at Ginny with eyebrows raised.  
  
Ginny shrugged and said, "Yeah, I know it stinks."  
  
"'Take notes', he says," Colin complained. "With what? Our wands?"  
  
Ginny took her wand from her pocket and said, "Accio, book bag!"  
  
Moments later, her book bag came floating toward them. She grabbed it out of the air and put her wand away again.  
  
"He wants notes, he gets notes," she muttered, taking her 'Chaser's Guide to Quidditch Strategies' and a quill from her bag. She stomped to the stadium and threw herself into a seat.  
  
"You watch and I'll make notes on today's practice, all right?" she asked Colin, opening the book to a page that didn't have any scribbled notes in the margins.  
  
He hesitated a moment then slid into the seat next to her.  
  
"At least if Malfoy decides to hex us, I'm in good company," he muttered.  
  
"If Malfoy decides to TRY to hex us, he'll get more than he bargained for," Ginny snapped, placing her wand on the seat next to her and firmly ignoring the athletic blond figure flying around the pitch.  
  
Draco was organizing his team, setting them to warm up. He looked critically at them. They were mostly very young. The oldest members of the team were himself and Millicent Bulstrode, both sixth years. The rest of the team were second, third or fourth year students. Also, besides himself, the only returning player was the Keeper, a fourth year who had only played one game for Slytherin last year (and that really didn't count) when her predecessor's parents had pulled him from school to move out of the country. There had been a lot of that. Slytherin kids being pulled from Hogwarts to go to Durmstrang, other houses' kids being pulled to just leave the country. He shook his head and concentrated on his team. They were good for being so inexperienced, but it would take a minor miracle to beat Gryffindor. He would have to grab the Snitch early in the game, no easy task when he'd be playing against Potter. He scowled as he remembered the way the Weasley girl had grabbed Potter's arm and laughed with him. The game, he reminded himself, concentrate on Saturday's game!  
  
If he did get the Snitch first, it would certainly have to be early in the game. The way the Gin--Weasley played, Gryffindor would be miles ahead within twenty minutes. He wasn't fooled by the way she dropped the Quaffle and made those obvious mistakes as soon as she knew he was watching. She was trying to mislead him, make him think she wasn't very good.  
  
Draco looked at his own team again. His beaters were very strong and could generally keep the Bludgers off his Chasers, especially Millicent. She was the first female Beater in years. Strong and fairly accurate, Millicent's downfall was that she was slow to react and didn't really have a head for tactics. She was just as likely to belt the Bludger straight out of the pitch (a penalty for delay of game, and still possible to do even with the Bludgers enchanted to keep 'em in the stadium) as to obviously aim one right at an opponent's head (a different penalty for attacking another player). The other Beater, a third year named Ian, was faster, more accurate, and grasped the finer points of the position, but still didn't have the strength most Beaters did. He'd be great in a year or two, but...  
  
Draco sighed and considered his Chasers. They were also young, a second year, a third year and a fourth year. They were all eager, skilled flyers, but had never played competitive Quidditch before. Last year's graduation and the uneasy political climate had decimated the Slytherin team.  
  
He was still considering his team and what tactics to use against Gryffindor when Millicent Bulstrode pulled her broom up next to him.  
  
"Hey, Draco," she said in a loud stage whisper, "we have an audience. That Weasley girl and one of her little boyfriends."  
  
Millicent was jerking her head toward the entrance of the stands, looking to Draco as though she had developed a severe twitching disorder. He looked where she indicated and saw Gin-Weasley! he corrected himself firmly, sitting in the stands, writing in a book. One of her teammates was sitting next to her.  
  
With an unexpected and uncharacteristic surge of anger, Draco noticed that the teammate was not spying on the Slytherin team, but seemed to be hanging over Weasley's shoulder (hanging all over her!). He was gazing at her in the most disgustingly adoring way. It was enough to make a person sick.  
  
"Get them going," he snapped to Millicent, indicating his team, then flew down to the ground and stomped over to the stands.  
  
"Jeez, Ginny, I wish I felt as confident as you," Colin said, his voice full of a blend of skepticism and admiration. "If Malfoy threatened me, I'd probably just stand there and get hexed!"  
  
"Colin," Ginny said impatiently, "I really don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny, if Malfoy came down here right now in one of his typical nasty moods, you would just give him the evil eye and tell him to shove off, right?"  
  
Colin really was impressed that Ginny didn't seem to be either infatuated with Malfoy's good looks (as quite a lot of the girls were) or frankly afraid of his nasty reputation (as most of the rest were). Ginny was in a class by herself. She either didn't notice or didn't care that Malfoy was going out of his way to intimidate her. He had noticed that her play became clumsy when Malfoy was watching, but he, like Malfoy, figured it was a ruse. Being extremely observant and still having aspirations to being a great photographer, it was natural that Colin noticed Malfoy following, almost stalking, Ginny around the castle, but she just ignored him.  
  
Good for her, he thought. About time some girl put the arrogant git in his place. Not for himself, of course. Colin was happily dating the Hufflepuff Keeper. But just because Malfoy was Malfoy and it was nice to see someone get the better of him.  
  
Colin continued in a teasing voice.  
  
"I'll bet if Malfoy came over here, wand blazing, you wouldn't even turn a hair, would you?"  
  
Ginny slammed her book shut and eyed Colin icily.  
  
"You know, Colin, right now I would almost welcome it!" she declared.  
  
They both jumped when they heard the cold, sneering voice from the field.  
  
"Well, then, I guess it's your lucky day, isn't it, Weasley?"  
  
Malfoy was glaring at them across the short fence that separated the pitch from the stands.  
  
Colin, showing a remarkable sense of self-preservation, backed quickly away from Ginny, removing the arm that had been resting on her seat back.  
  
Malfoy barely spared him a glance before continuing.  
  
"Shall I get my wand out and start blazing?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Before Ginny could comment, Malfoy started again.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here, spying and taking notes? You know the Quidditch pitch is off limits while other teams are practicing!"  
  
He had advanced all the way to the fence and was actually leaning slightly over it, practically shouting.  
  
This was the last straw. Ginny came out of her seat in a blur and was nose to nose with him in an instant.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what the hell we're doing here, Malfoy," she spat out. "We're returning the favor!"  
  
She backed up slightly and poked him in the chest with her forefinger.  
  
"For the last week your team has shown up at LEAST fifteen minutes early, wandering around while we were still trying to practice." She emphasized every few words with another poke in the chest.  
  
"We're getting bloody tired of it. Colin and I will be here for YOUR practice until your team can damned well tell time and stay OFF the pitch until we're done!"  
  
She whirled around and marched back to her seat. She threw herself into it and crossed her arms rebelliously. Her glare dared Malfoy to try to move her. Damn her, Draco thought. He was tempted to try to do just that, but wasn't sure he'd actually be able to. She was still glaring at him and he realized she'd done it to him again. Gotten the last word in effortlessly.  
  
Anything he said now would just sound stupid, and he was not one who cared to look stupid. He had waited too long to react or reply. He realized that his team was watching, too, waiting to see what would happen. Finally, he growled, "All right, Weasley, they were a few minutes early for one week, I figure you're entitled to stay and watch for about another thirty minutes. After that, you shove off! And," he added so quietly that Colin, now two rows back, couldn't hear, "this isn't finished yet. Not by a long way!"  
  
He smiled nastily at her and had the very slight satisfaction of seeing her react before he turned his back on her and sauntered away.  
  
As Malfoy flew back to his team, Colin crept back to his seat next to Ginny. He was very careful to keep well away from her. He had not missed the look in Malfoy's eyes and would have sworn that he'd seen jealousy. That was ridiculous, of course, but Colin did have a well-developed sense of self-preservation and decided one couldn't be too careful. He would make sure to be seen more often with his Hufflepuff girlfriend, too.  
  
"Uh, Ginny, are you all right?" he asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help, but you didn't seem to need any."  
  
She looked stonily at him, causing him to back even farther away in his seat. She was obviously furious. Her smooth cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed to be throwing off sparks. Colin thought it odd that he had never noticed just how striking Ginny's looks were. Not beautiful, but, well, striking. You would definitely remember her in a crowd. He glanced up at Malfoy, flying around with his team, then back at Ginny. Maybe there really was something there after all. Maybe there was something there that not even Ginny or Malfoy suspected...  
  
Exactly thirty minutes later (Colin had been checking his watch) Ginny stood and gathered her things. She marched out of the stands, Colin following silently. He had tried to get Ginny to talk to him but she had simply glared at him. She had also glared occasionally at Malfoy, so he didn't feel too bad.  
  
Ginny had been doing some serious thinking, though. She was embarrassed at her behavior, her loss of temper. Shouting like some bitchy, nagging fishwife at Malfoy! She never lost her temper like that, and it irritated her that Malfoy always seemed to provoke her into uncharacteristic behavior. Not even Ron could get her this angry. She remembered Malfoy's parting shot. Had Colin heard? She didn't think so, or he would have mentioned it. Well, it promised no good for her, that was for sure. She tried to imagine what the next days, weeks or even months would be like, looking over her shoulder, watching her back until Malfoy finally made his move. Ginny sighed and slumped her shoulders. Well, she sure wasn't going to tell Ron or Harry or Hermione. This was her problem and she would handle it herself.  
  
When she and Colin entered the Common Room, Dean called them over to a table where the rest of the team was sitting. The others were showered and changed, reminding Ginny of how tired and dirty she was. She trudged over to the table, Colin following behind, and sat down heavily.  
  
"Well, what did you learn," Dean asked eagerly.  
  
Ginny looked at her hands folded in front of her on the table and didn't say anything. Colin cleared his throat and looked uncomfortably at Ginny.  
  
"Well?" Ron looked from one to the other. "You were there practically a full bleeding hour. What kind of plays were they practicing?"  
  
Ginny still didn't answer, so Colin cleared his throat again. His teammates turned to him. Colour rising to his face, he stammered, "Well, we didn't learn much of anything, actually."  
  
"What?" Seamus Finnegan looked confused.  
  
The others on the team also began clamoring for an explanation.  
  
"Er, they, I mean, that is," Colin stammered again. "I don't think they are very, um, comfortable playing together, yet, but..." he trailed off, looking pleadingly at Ginny. Ginny continued to examine her hands, hoping no one would notice the colour rising in her cheeks. Ron eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"But, what," Harry asked calmly. "Just spit it out, Colin."  
  
Colin took a deep breath, then started talking fast.  
  
"Well, we were only there a few minutes when Malfoy came storming up, wanting to know what we were doing there. He and Ginny had this flaming row!"  
  
He paused for breath, then, as briefly as possible, he explained the argument.  
  
"I honestly thought Malfoy was going to choke her right on the spot when she kept poking him in the chest!"  
  
Ginny's face was hot and she squirmed as she felt her teammates staring at her. Suddenly, Harry burst out laughing. The others quickly joined in; all except Ron. His face had gone almost purple and he kept opening his mouth to say something, only to close it again.  
  
Harry was laughing so hard that he was having difficulty talking. He finally was able to stammer, "Oh, gods, I wish I could have seen Malfoy's face when Ginny rounded on him!"  
  
He removed his tear-fogged glasses and wiped them and his eyes. Natalie was holding her sides and looked like she was in extreme pain. Dean and Seamus were still chuckling, and even Colin was grinning. The only ones not laughing were Ginny and Ron. Dean finally got himself under control and called them back to order.  
  
"Well, today's efforts weren't a total waste. I needed a good laugh! But tomorrow, I want you two back in the stands, and this time take notes!"  
  
Colin sputtered. "But, why? I mean, we play them in a few days, and besides, we're even now. What'll we say to Malfoy tomorrow?"  
  
Seamus cut in before Dean could answer.  
  
"We'll tell 'em their math sucks and they still owe us another day. And you and Ginny watch 'em good, just to piss old Malfoy off!"  
  
The team laughed again and then started moving off. Ginny sighed with relief and headed for the girls' dormitory stairway. She was almost there when Ron caught her by the arm.  
  
"All right, Gin, now tell me what really happened."  
  
Ginny yanked her arm away, feeling like she had left some skin behind. She glared at her older brother.  
  
"You already heard what happened," she snapped, rubbing her arm and lifting the sleeve of her robe to inspect for bruises. She was not in the mood for his 'protective older brother' routine.  
  
"You damn well know what I mean," Ron growled angrily. "I want to know why for the last month bloody Malfoy is following you everywhere. Why suddenly he's staring at you all the time. What's going on with you two?"  
  
Ginny looked up, startled. Following her? She hadn't noticed and she'd been looking. Staring at her? When? At meals? Ron must be mistaken.  
  
"And you! A Weasley! Blushing and stuttering whenever he's around or someone mentions him! It's enough to make me spew!"  
  
Ginny felt her face heat up, but this time with anger. Ron noticed the colour washing her face again and got even madder.  
  
"You're doing it again," he raged. "What has Malfoy been doing to you that you have to blush about it? Huh?"  
  
Ron's tirade stopped abruptly as he felt the tip of Ginny's finger stab into his chest.  
  
"Lay off, Ron," she hissed angrily. "Not another word, or so help me I'll break your nose. I can do it, too, you know. It was you and Fred and George taught me how!"  
  
Her now pale face stared into his flushed one. He couldn't quite believe his quiet, shy little sister was threatening him.  
  
"I'll tell you this just one more time," she continued. "There is nothing between Malfoy and me, there's nothing between me and anyone right now. But," she paused and gave another quick jab into his breastbone, "when I do choose to have a boyfriend, regardless of who he is and whether you like him or not, it's MY business. Not yours, not Mum or Dad's, not the twins'. Just mine!"  
  
She backed away slightly and said in a more normal voice, "You and the twins taught me how to defend myself. You have to learn to trust me. Now, I'm tired, and filthy, and starving. I'm going up to shower and change, then go to dinner."  
  
She brushed past him before he could reply, and then hurried up the stairs.  
  
Hermione and Harry moved quickly to Ron's side as Ginny disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione's eyes were wide as she gazed past Ron toward the stairway.  
  
"Bloody Malfoy!" Ron snarled. "I think he's messing with my sister. Trying to scare her or something."  
  
Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked calmly at Ron, his green gaze steady. Although he didn't say it, Harry figured 'scaring' Ginny was the last thing on Malfoy's mind. Quite the opposite, he figured.  
  
"What's Ginny say about it?" he asked.  
  
Ron clenched his fists and shook his head.  
  
"She said it's none of my bloody business! I'm her brother; of course it's my business. Right?"  
  
Hermione laid a small hand on his arm. He glared at her, then heaved a sign and relaxed a bit. She pulled him toward a private table in the corner of the room. Harry followed along. She sat and waited for Ron to pull up a chair beside her. He automatically put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Hermione let herself be hugged for a moment, then pulled slightly away, facing Ron.  
  
"I know you're not going to like hearing this," she told the two young men sitting with her. "Especially you, Ron. But Ginny's right. Until and unless she asks for help, it's no one's business except hers."  
  
"Bullshit!" Ron muttered. "I don't recall her asking for help when she opened the Chamber of Secrets. She's just a kid and Malfoy is bad news!"  
  
Hermione held up her hands to stop more comments. "Now just hear me out," she said calmly.  
  
"Ginny WAS just a child, only eleven when she found Riddle's diary. Even if she had been older, or if one of us would have found it, there is no guarantee we would have done any better. That was powerful dark magic. But now, she is just dealing with one young man who, in my opinion, is just as confused as she is."  
  
She stopped as she noted Harry's small nod of agreement.  
  
"I really don't think Malfoy's 'out to get her', or anything like that. He just doesn't know how to approach her. Ginny's definitely not a typical girl."  
  
"Damn right," Ron said. "She's way too good for a piece of filth like that!"  
  
"Hang on, Ron," Harry said. "Let Hermione finish."  
  
She smiled slightly and continued.  
  
"You two aren't girls, so you don't really understand, but I'll try to explain...the girls in this school generally act one of two ways with Malfoy. The first group giggle and flirt and fawn on him because of his looks, his money, his family's position."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and mimed throwing up.  
  
"The second," Hermione grimly continued, "are just scared of him. They avoid him, hide in the bathroom, slip into classrooms, whatever. Very few just ignore him, and arguing with him? Embarrassing him? No way, it just doesn't happen!"  
  
"What about you?" Ron snapped.  
  
"I don't count," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Ever since Professor Moody, I mean Bartie Crouch, turned him into a ferret, Malfoy has behaved toward me personally. I thought Ginny was one of the run-and-hiders, but I was wrong. She holds her own with him and doesn't back down, if Colin isn't exaggerating. And," Hermione caught Ron's eyes with hers and held them, "Ginny isn't about to let Malfoy hurt her."  
  
Hermione stood and smoothed her robes.  
  
"Ron, she's your sister and she does appreciate that you worry about her, but give her credit for having some brains. TRUST her! And don't interfere unless she comes to you!"  
  
Ron made a grunting noise that could have been either denial or acceptance. He stood, too, and, as Hermione moved closer, wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two lovebirds," Harry said quietly, "But I'm starved. Dinner, anyone?" 


	4. Calumny

Chapter 4  
  
The next few days finally passed and suddenly it was the day before the Quidditch match. All afternoon classes, as well as detention, Quidditch practice and Astronomy classes were cancelled. Peeves had gone on a rampage, plugging up toilets on several upper floors, causing flooding on the lower floors and in the dungeons. He had also released all of Hagrid's magical creatures, had caused an explosion in the potions lab and uprooted many of Professor Sprout's herbology specimens.  
  
The resulting chaos had teachers, prefects, and even the ghosts scurrying everywhere, trying to recapture creatures, save plants, and generally restore order. The students were given a picnic lunch on the castle lawn and told to stay out of the forest, out of the castle, and out of trouble until they were called back in.  
  
With the picnic lunch and the unusually warm weather for late October, the day had a sort of holiday atmosphere. Students were playing games on the lawn, strolling around the lake, or just sitting and talking. Some of the more adventurous (and amorous) were strolling near Hagrid's hut, the outbuildings, and on the far side of the lake, looking for secluded niches to pass the afternoon in.  
  
Ginny had been wandering aimlessly around the castle walls, wanting to avoid Ron and Harry, and of course, Malfoy. Hermione was with the other prefects, and wasn't available for chatting. Natalie had finally landed her man; she and Dean were sharing lunch in the shadow of a nearly leafless tree. As she walked, not really looking where she was going, Ginny saw that she had wandered 'round the far side of the castle. She had never been here before, as it was rather close to the Forbidden Forest, but as she looked about, the forest seemed far enough away to not be dangerous. There were some scattered trees growing near the wall, but without their leaves, they appeared thin and unthreatening. Ginny gazed around with pleasure. The leaves on the ground cushioned her footsteps, the ivy growing on the castle wall seemed to hold the sun's warmth and radiate it back. As Ginny walked further, she gasped in delight.  
  
In the side of the castle wall, well disguised by the curve of the wall and the hanging ivy, a stone bench had been carved into the wall itself. The whole thing was recessed and nearly invisible until one was practically standing in front of it. It was large, about five feet wide and perhaps four feet deep. The walls of the little alcove arched together to meet about five feet above the bench. Ivy trailed partially over the opening, making it even more secluded. Smiling, Ginny shrugged off her book bag and pulled out her wand. She thrust the wand into the corners of the stone seat to make sure there were no spiders, centipedes, or other pests, then sat on the bench. It was warm from the afternoon sun. She scooted back and pulled her legs in, reclining cross-ways with her back to one of the side walls and her legs stretched out in front of her.  
  
She loved this secret little bench, and absently wondered how long it had been since anyone else had discovered it. No one would bother her here and she could pass at least one afternoon without worrying about avoiding Malfoy. Taking her copy of "Quidditch Strategies" and a quill from her bag, she promptly lost herself in making notes the previous day's practice.  
  
Draco had watched Ginny drift toward the corner of the castle. She looked around (probably making sure he wasn't following her) then disappeared around the side of the castle toward the Forbidden Forest. Draco had been very careful to stay out of sight until she was safely around the corner. He moved from behind one of the large trees on the lawn and casually walked in the direction she had taken. He also looked around to be certain he wasn't being watched (wouldn't do to have big brother come crashing in unexpectedly), then he disappeared around the same corner. He had seen Potter and Ron Weasley, along with some other Gryffindors, feeding the giant squid in the lake. Granger and the other prefects were still running around chasing animals and mopping up messes. He didn't think he would have to worry about anyone following him.  
  
Once around the corner, he paused. The ivy grew thick on the side of the castle. About forty or fifty feet away, the Forbidden Forest began, with only a few thinly scattered trees coming near the wall itself. He imagined that in the spring and summer this would look like a great, green tunnel. But the trees had lost most of their leaves, making the path look a little desolate, despite the warm sun and the bright ivy.  
  
Draco didn't see Weasley on the path ahead of him, but he moved ahead slowly and quietly, just the same. He knew she was ahead somewhere, though the curve of the castle wall was probably preventing him from spotting her. Besides, she was a Gryff and being a good little Gryff, she would never enter the Forbidden Forest without permission. He smirked slightly. Good little Gryffs didn't crash Quidditch practices, either, he told himself. But the very next day, at Slytherin's practice, there were Weasley and Creevey, sitting where they had been the evening before.  
  
He had wanted to yell at her, to threaten her and scare her away, but he knew that she just wouldn't be intimidated. Not wanting an embarrassing repeat of the previous day, he had calmly approached (although it had done his heart good to see Creevey cringe and back up) and asked her what she was doing. She just as calmly explained that by her reckoning her team was still owed another half hour. The look on her face had been maddening. She didn't look the least nervous, just calm, waiting for his reaction. It took enormous effort, but he merely nodded and told her that if she were still there in thirty-one minutes, he'd carry her out of the stands himself. She had flushed at that, but that was all. Draco had been angry, yes, but impressed as well. She was not at all like any other girl he knew.  
  
Now, knowing that she was somewhere up ahead, Draco smiled. He would certainly surprise her, and this time he'd make sure she didn't get away.  
  
After a few minutes had passed, he began to wonder if she hadn't, after all, gotten away. Maybe he'd missed a path that led back to the lawn. No, he would have noticed something like that, and besides, to pass unseen, she would have had to enter the Forbidden Forest. Good Gryff or not, he didn't think she would go in there alone. He pushed on a bit more, then smiled. He heard humming (singing, too?) from up ahead. He continued, even more stealthily than before. Now he heard words and recognized her voice.  
  
As he crept closer, he saw the small seat set into the wall. From this angle, all he could see was the far end of the seat and the girl's tennis shoe clad feet. He continued slowly forward and could see she was lounging across the seat, scribbling in that book she always carried. The words of the song now came to him. It wasn't a familiar song; it didn't even sound British.  
  
'Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy, She'll beat you if she's able You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet'  
  
She was singing about a card game? Draco must have made some sort of sound because the singing stopped abruptly. He saw her stop writing as well and knew the next step would be for her to sit up and look around. Well, he wasn't going to be able to surprise her now, he thought and strode forward.  
  
"Very nice, Weasley, do continue!"  
  
Malfoy sauntered to her seat, giving her an insolent little clap and wearing his usual smirk. Ginny felt herself blush. Was he going to make fun of her singing? She was embarrassed, but, as usual when Malfoy was around, she was also angry. He always seemed to have her at a disadvantage. She moved to swing her legs around to get up, but before she got the chance, he plopped himself down next to her feet and pulled his own up. He snugged them in next to her buttocks and leaned back, arms crossed, grinning at her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded.  
  
He hadn't been here thirty seconds, and she already wanted to scratch his eyes out. She slammed her book and tried to shove it into the bag that was wedged between their bodies, but missed. The book fell to the seat and Ginny made a grab for it. Malfoy was quicker, and plucked it from the seat before she could get her hand on it.  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy, and get off my seat!" Ginny made a lunge for the book but Malfoy pulled it just out of her reach.  
  
"Where are your manners, Weasley? Didn't your mother teach you to share?" Malfoy's voice was prim and dry as any teacher, but his expression said he was enjoying this very much.  
  
Still holding the book out of Ginny's reach, Malfoy said, "Now shove over, Weasley. I'm about to fall off!"  
  
He didn't wait for her to comply, but started sliding closer to her. She could either stay where she was and get sat on or move. She moved. Now Ginny realized she was trapped unless she wanted to crawl over Malfoy to get out of the niche. Instead, she crossed her arms, jutted out her chin and stared stonily ahead.  
  
Malfoy looked at her and was a little surprised to find that even with that stubborn look on her face, he still found her disturbingly attractive.  
  
"Temper, temper, Weasley." He wagged a finger at her. "You know, your face will freeze like that if you keep on scowling at me."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy," she snapped, then took a deep breath. She wanted to be in control, she didn't want Malfoy to see how much he discomposed her. "Besides to annoy me, I mean," she added.  
  
Malfoy grinned wickedly.  
  
"Are you going to break my nose, like you threatened to, Weasley?" he asked her in a mocking tone.  
  
Ginny threw him a glare.  
  
He put a false hurt look on his face.  
  
"I came all the way out here just to be alone with you and you accuse me of wanting to annoy you." He dramatically threw one arm across his forehead. "Oh, what hurt, what anguish, what tragedy..."  
  
"What a pile of crap!" Ginny interjected.  
  
Draco grinned again and said, "Yes, but it was inspired crap, wasn't it?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "The only reason you're here is to get even for something your twisted little brain imagines I've done to you," Ginny accused tartly.  
  
"Me? Get even? You wound me, Weasley!" Draco shook his head pityingly. "Can't you believe that I just wanted to spend some time alone with an attractive young woman?  
  
"Really?" Ginny jeered. "And will she be along soon? I'll be glad to vacate so you two can be alone together. Now, if you'd just move..."  
  
He looked taken aback for a second, but Ginny cut off any reply he might have made.  
  
"What was it, anyway, Malfoy? What did I do? Didn't I run away fast enough to suit you? Didn't I act frightened enough to please you? Or was it that I didn't sigh whenever you graced my presence and bat my eyelashes at you like that Parkinson girl does?"  
  
"Pansy bats her eyelashes?" His bantering tone didn't improve Ginny's mood. "I never noticed! Why don't you show me what it looks like, Weasley? Then, I'll recognize it next time she does it."  
  
He looked hopefully at Ginny, who let out a disgusted sort of "Hmph" sound and looked away.  
  
"No?" Draco gave her a disappointed look. "Well, then, I suppose since you're going to ignore me, I'll have to keep myself amused. What are you forever scribbling in this book, anyway? Love letters to all your boyfriends?"  
  
He said the last a bit harshly, but she didn't seem to notice. He opened the book to the first page, and had just begun to scan the cramped scrawl. He was totally unprepared for her to hurl herself at him, trying to grab the book from his grasp. She nearly toppled him from the bench, but Draco had the presence of mind to stuff the book down the neck of his robe. Now on her knees beside him, she looked in frustration at the lump the book made on his chest. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily from anger.  
  
"Why, Weasley, you look a bit annoyed," Draco taunted. He finally had her, he thought triumphantly. "Do you want your book back? You're certainly welcome to come get it yourself. I won't even try to stop you."  
  
He was enjoying baiting her. He had no interest in what was scribbled in the book (although Potter's name better not be in there), but it was an excellent tool to make her furious. Now she would know the frustration and rage he'd been feeling lately.  
  
"Don't want to come get it?" Draco placed a hand to his chest, lightly tapping the robe-covered book. "It should make interesting bedtime reading, don't you think?"  
  
His smug smile vanished as Ginny lunged again, this time with fists flying.  
  
"Give it BACK, you arrogant, sodding git!" Ginny aimed a blow at his nose and he barely had time to block it. Another came, in the ribs and surprisingly painful. He realized he could be in serious trouble if he didn't do something, quick.  
  
He reached out, ducking another fist aimed at his face, and wrapped his arms around her, pinning hers to her sides. He pulled her hard against him, preventing her from lashing out.  
  
"Let me go!" she hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Ginny tried to jerk free, but, as she was now practically lying on top of Malfoy, she had no leverage. The color left her face as she realized how suggestive their position was. She looked at Malfoy and her face flamed. He was looking at her, but she had never seen this expression on his face before. He looked as thought he was in a trance. His eyes were hazy and dark as he stared at her. For once, there was no sneer on his face. And his lips were very slightly parted. Ginny suddenly felt dazed, herself. She couldn't seem to move.  
  
Draco loosened his hold on Ginny only to slide one hand into her hair, twining his fingers through the short locks. The other slid to her back and slowly pulled her closer to him. Ginny felt helpless to stop him. Her hands, now free, moved up to splay against his chest. He saw the confusion on her face, confusion that was probably mirrored in his own. This wasn't what he'd planned when he'd followed her.  
  
"Let me go, Draco, please," she whispered, weakly.  
  
She hated the weakness. She hated that she really didn't want him to let her go. Malfoy heard desperation in her voice, and nearly did let her go. But then he looked at her mouth, trembling slightly, so close. He pulled her closer. She smells so good, he thought.  
  
Ginny felt him pull her even closer. He's going to kiss me, she thought wildly, anticipation and anxiety warring in her. Just one kiss, it would be okay. But he despised her and her family. Why would he want to kiss her? To humiliate her? To make her the joke of the Slytherin Common Room? Would he blow up this one kiss into a sordid episode?  
  
Their lips were nearly touching when Ginny recovered her wits. She heaved herself off Malfoy's chest and tried to clamber over him. Malfoy had to scramble to prevent her knees from doing serious personal injury to certain parts of his anatomy. He tried to get a hold on her shoulders, wanting to pull her back into his arms.  
  
"NO!" she cried, pulling away and stumbling clear of his reach. She stood with her back to him; eyes squeezed shut to keep herself from crying.  
  
Malfoy jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, roughly turning her to face him. Ginny tried to pull away again, but he was stronger than she, and furious as well.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley, what was that all about?" he roared. Still holding her shoulders, he shook her, making her open her eyes and look at him.  
  
Her eyes were still confused, but now there was something else that he couldn't quite name.  
  
"By the gods, Weasley, you damn near maimed me. What the hell did you think I was going to do? I only tried to kiss you, not rape you!"  
  
He let go of her shoulders and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Ginny didn't say anything. She had her eyes lowered now, staring at her tightly clenched hands.  
  
Malfoy laid his hand on her shoulder, uttering an oath at the way she flinched from his touch. He shook her again and said sharply, "Just a damned kiss, Weasley. You act like I'm bloody contagious!"  
  
Ginny looked up, a single tear sliding down her face. Malfoy recoiled as though he had been struck.  
  
"Please, just let me go," she whispered quietly. He looked at her with an unreadable expression, but made no move to touch her again. She grabbed her book bag from the ground where it had fallen and fled.  
  
Ginny felt humiliated and outraged as she snuck back into the castle and headed for Gryffindor tower. She was humiliated at how easily Malfoy had managed her. He hadn't used soft words and flattery, but the effect was the same. He had practically wrapped her around his finger. The outrage, though, had saved her. Malfoy didn't give a damn about her. He despised her and, considering her several recent incidents of publicly embarrassing him, he probably felt he had good reasons to. But to pretend that he had been attracted to her, to put that horrible, beautiful, captivated look on his face and act as though he really wanted to be there, with her in his arms, was cruel. She wasn't leading him on; she wasn't flirting. She had tried to avoid him. He had sought her out repeatedly, to taunt and tease her. Ginny reasoned that when he hadn't been able to intimidate or frighten her, he decided to use different tactics. Maybe trick her into believing he liked her, then casually dump her? Or get her into a compromising situation and have his friends find them?  
  
A small voice in Ginny's head argued that she was being unfair, that she hadn't given him a chance. She squelched the voice ruthlessly. She reminded herself of her recent encounters with him and his repeated attempts to browbeat her. This was only one more effort to harass her. The small voice went away but only after reminding her that she was confused and upset and needed to think.  
  
As Ginny prepared to mount one of the many sets of stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower, she heard a commotion ahead and the sound of some of the professors' voices approaching. She backed up and slipped into an empty classroom along the corridor. Leaning against the door, she decided that with all the teachers running about, she'd better wait here until order was restored.  
  
  
  
Draco watched her go, almost running back along the path toward the front of the castle. He did nothing to stop her, but felt torn. Part of him wanted to run after her, but to do what? Apologize, he told himself. He would apologize and maybe that hurt, frightened look would go away. He could promise to leave her alone if that was what she wanted. But would she listen? She despised him; that was obvious. How did he let this happen, he wondered. He had only meant to tease her a bit, to see if he could get her flustered again. It bothered him that she had caused him to lose control of himself. The other part of him, the nasty, self-serving part of him reminded him that he was a Malfoy and he didn't apologize, especially not to Muggle-loving Gryffindors. And Malfoys didn't promise to be good, either. If she wanted to go so badly, the voice reasoned, let her. He had only tried to steal a kiss. What was so wrong with that? Had he suddenly grown horns and warts? There were lots of girls who wouldn't mind kissing him. She wasn't the only girl in school.  
  
Damn Ginny Weasley, anyway, he thought. He shouldn't even be having this conversation with himself. Never, he vowed, never would he have anything to do with that red-haired menace again. He took a step forward when something thumped to the ground at his feet. As he looked down at the object he suddenly realized that he would have a slight problem with this vow...He still had her book.  
  
Dinner Friday night was almost as chaotic as the events of the afternoon. Everyone wanted to know what exactly had happened, why Peeves had gone berserk, what would happen to him now. The prefects tried to maintain discipline at their tables, but were having a hard time of it. Even the teachers, sitting wearily at the head table, were distracted. It wasn't surprising that none of the Gryffindors seemed to notice that Ginny was unusually quiet. She barely touched her food and, although she tried to stop herself, she kept glancing at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there. Just as well, she told herself, she didn't want him around making her feel more of a fool than she already did. She really hated the way she had been acting lately. She wasn't normally such a harpy. But, Malfoy seemed to have brought out a side of her she didn't realize was there. A hard, no-nonsense of her side that appalled and fascinated her at the same time. There was no denying this new side of her was no wimp. This other Ginny would not let Ron bully her although he had been doing all her life. She shook her head, still unsure whether this other aspect of her personality was a good thing or a bad thing. She just didn't know.  
  
Ginny let the conversation roll over her and was relieved when dinner was over and the students began to mill out of the Great Hall and head back to their Common Rooms.  
  
When she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny saw Dean waving her over to a table where most of the team was assembled. Sighing, she walked over and sat next to Natalie.  
  
As soon as he had everyone's attention, Dean spoke.  
  
"All right, gang, I know it's still early, but we have an important game tomorrow. I want to go over our game plan, then I want you all to hit the sack."  
  
He pulled his notebook from his pocket and leafed through the pages.  
  
"Ummm, Ginny, I don't have the notes you made at Slytherin's practice the other day. Do you have those handy?"  
  
Ginny froze, her face pale. Her book! Malfoy still had it!  
  
"Ginny? Hello, are you there?" Dean gave her an odd look.  
  
Ginny blinked and looked at him.  
  
"The, uh, notes, yes, uh..." She thought quickly. "I, uh, well, I think I left them in one of my classes this morning."  
  
Colin looked sharply at her when she said this.  
  
"Gee, Gin, didn't you take your Quidditch book with you when they released classes?" he asked.  
  
Colin knew she had. He remembered her exiting the class just ahead of him and pausing in the doorway to put the book into her bag before walking out.  
  
"Uh, no, I think I might have left it on the floor next to my chair. But," she added when she saw Dean's concerned expression, "since no one's been at classes since, it's probably still there."  
  
Ducking so she wouldn't have to see the look on Colin's face, Ginny thought, oh, great, now you're lying to your teammates!  
  
Now Dean looked definitely annoyed.  
  
"Right, then," he said shortly. "Why don't you tell us what you remember?"  
  
Together with Colin, Ginny gave a brief account of the second Slytherin practice they had watched.  
  
"We couldn't really learn much," Colin said apologetically. "Malfoy was just keeping 'em at drills while we were there."  
  
Dean looked a bit disgusted, but nodded.  
  
"I'd've done the same. Well, here's the plan for tomorrow, then."  
  
He briskly outlined the strategy he had developed and took a few questions. Finally he sent everyone to bed.  
  
"Get lots of rest and be ready for tomorrow!"  
  
Ron stepped directly in front of Ginny as she began to rise from her chair.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw nothing but concern in his face.  
  
She smiled weakly and said, "Hopefully nothing I can't handle. But, thanks for asking."  
  
Ron felt a surge of anger, but keeping Hermione's advice in mind, he stifled it.  
  
"Well, if you need ANYthing, Gin, you know..."  
  
Ginny cut him off. "I know, Ron. If I need any help, you will be the first one I come to." She then did something that surprised them both. She gave him a big hug, something she hadn't done in years.  
  
Just before she let him go, she whispered, "Thanks for caring."  
  
Ginny climbed up the steps alone, Natalie being delayed saying good night to Dean. I'm going to toss and turn all night, she thought. As she prepared for bed, she gently stroked the sleeve of the scarlet Quidditch team robe hanging near her bed. She wanted to rest and not think about Malfoy and what had happened earlier. She did not want to think about how gently he had held her for a few moments, and how he made her feel beautiful. She shivered again as she remembered the way he looked just before he almost kissed her. She knew her troubles would be over quickly if she told Ron what had happened. He would be after Malfoy's blood. But she was fifteen now, and she couldn't hide behind her brothers the rest of her life. She had to handle Malfoy herself. You should have let him kiss you, the voice in her head said. Yeah, right, she answered. And prove to him, if he needed any more proof, just how well he could manipulate her? Give him something to joke about in the Slytherin Common Room?  
  
No way, she thought to herself bitterly. She may be skinny and gawky and not very pretty, but she was a Weasley and Weasleys didn't just roll over for anyone, especially not a Malfoy. Angry now, Ginny decided she was going to play like a demon tomorrow and make sure Gryffindor beat the crap out of Slytherin. Malfoy might be able to wreak havoc on her personal life, but she was going to make him pay on the Quidditch pitch!  
  
Ginny lay down, a strange, hard smile on her lips, and fell fast asleep. 


	5. Casualties

Disclaimer: The song, 'Desperado' was sung by the Eagles, but I don't know to whom it belongs. I didn't write it, but I wish I did. All of the words are at the end of the last chapter (not epilogue). Again, not mine, but a great song.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The chaos at breakfast was almost as bad as at dinner. Dean woke the Quidditch team early and got in a last strategy meeting. When other Gryffindors began to wander down to the Common Room, he led the team to breakfast. The Slytherin team also seemed to have decided on an early breakfast and both teams made a point of ignoring the other. The dining hall began to fill with students. The din from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables grew to a dull roar as both houses shouted boasts and threats to the other. Dean looked at his team, all of them, Harry included, jittery with nerves.  
  
"All right team, go get your brooms and robes and meet me in the locker room in five!"  
  
Looking greatly relieved, the Gryffindor team rose and hurried out of the Great Hall. As they were climbing the stairs, they heard the noise from the hall grow louder, then softer again. Ginny glanced back to see Malfoy leading his team toward the dungeons. He reached the foot of the stairs and looked up. Ginny felt frozen to the spot. His face was blank of any expression, but his eyes burned into hers. She shivered, then turned and rushed up the stairs, catching up to her team.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Harry jumped up from the locker room bench he'd been sitting on and pulled at his hair.  
  
"Enough! Dean, please! I thought I'd go nuts if I heard 'Beat Slytherin' once more, but jeez!" He looked pleadingly at Dean and kneeled at his feet. Grabbing the hem of Dean's Quidditch robe, he begged, "Thirty minutes of tactics! The same plays over and over! Dean, I can't take it! Just shoot me!"  
  
The rest of the team stared for a few seconds, then started laughing. Dean tried to look stern, but after a moment he joined them. When they had finally gotten themselves under control, Dean smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess we're all a bit nervous."  
  
"Man, if that's how you handle nerves," Seamus teased, glancing meaningfully at Natalie, "I'd hate to see you on your wedding day. Ouch!"  
  
Natalie punched him in the arm and the team broke up again. Any comment she might have added was cut off by a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Thomas!" came the firm voice of Madam Hooch. "Five minutes," she yelled through the door.  
  
The team fell silent and they were able to hear Madam Hooch knock on the door to the other locker room and give Malfoy the same message.  
  
They looked at each other and Harry picked up his broom, a Firebolt XST, the newest model in the Firebolt line.  
  
"Well, guys, this is it," he said.  
  
They gathered their brooms, smoothed their robes and lined up behind Dean as he moved to the door. He turned and gave them a nervous smile.  
  
"Do your best," he said simply. "And Harry, Malfoy really is a good Seeker. Try to get the Snitch first."  
  
Harry looked a bit offended but Ginny spoke before he had a chance.  
  
"Just keep Malfoy," she made his name sound like a foul word, "off the Snitch for twenty minutes." Her voice hardened even more. "We," she indicated herself, Nat and Colin, "will take care of the rest!"  
  
Her teammates were stunned for a moment at the outburst. Then Natalie and Colin cheered, the rest joining in seconds later.  
  
Dean opened the door and led them out, all of them now shouting, "Gry-ffin- DOR! Gry-ffin-DOR!"  
  
As they filed onto the pitch, Ron moved to Ginny's side. Placing a hand on her arm, he turned her toward him.  
  
"Ginny," he said quietly, "I'm seriously worried about you. Is anything wrong?"  
  
She looked into his familiar face and felt the urge to let everything come flooding out: her encounters with Malfoy, her initial fear of him, how she found herself attracted to him in spite of herself, and her suspicions that he had been leading her on, just to make a fool of her. The sounds from the stands broke into her thoughts. Not here, this wasn't the place or time. And, again, it was her problem. Ron would certainly try to kill Malfoy if she said anything. She shook her head and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, Ron. Now let's worry about the game."  
  
They hurried after the rest of the team, Ron feeling that Ginny's reassuring smile wasn't the least bit reassuring. He felt more concerned than ever. What on earth could cause sweet, quiet, and shy Ginny to turn into such a bitchy she-devil? He could guess the answer in one word: Malfoy!  
  
The teams were lined up opposite each other with Madam Hooch going over the basic rules and advising them against fouling other players. Ron felt his anger at that bastard Malfoy building again. Especially when he noted the way the git seemed to be ignoring Madam Hooch and staring at Ginny. He wanted to strangle the Slytherin team Captain. Ginny was staring back, pale and trembling, but looking as though she would gladly inflict serious harm on Malfoy. I was right, thought Ron. He has hurt her.  
  
As Madam Hooch blew her whistle and shouted, "Mount your brooms!" Ron silently vowed that Malfoy would pay.  
  
The first few minutes of the match were a blur as both sets of Chasers jostled one another for the Quaffle. Natalie came up with it first and made a dash for the Slytherin goal. The Slytherin Chasers were following closely, but Colin and Ginny took up flanking positions above and below Nat. As the Slytherins closed in on her, Natalie slowed and dropped the Quaffle right into Ginny's waiting hands. Ginny sped ahead of the startled Slytherin Chasers, zoomed past the equally surprised Keeper and scored.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly. The Gryffindor team had used an unusual and tactically dangerous play, but the risk had paid off. Now that the first score had been made, the teams settled down a bit.  
  
Seamus and Harry zipped by Ginny and congratulated her. She was glad she'd found that play in her Chaser's guide, but knew it would not work a second time. Her book! She had forgotten again last night when Ron had been so concerned about her. Feeling sick, she looked around for Malfoy. He was near his own goal, shouting advice and instructions to his players while scanning for the Snitch. Had he read the book? Was he telling them how to counter the Gryffindor plays?  
  
He couldn't have, she told herself. If he had, the last play wouldn't have worked because Ginny had circled and underlined it. Maybe he hadn't had a chance to use it yet? Or maybe, the small voice she was growing to detest said, just maybe, he was unwilling to take advantage of her? Hmph, she snorted, as though he would care who got in his way if it meant winning.  
  
A sharp call from Dean brought her back to the present. The Slytherin Chasers were charging for the Gryffindor goal. Seamus and Ron were tied up with the Bludgers Millicent and Ian had batted toward their heads, so couldn't help block the Chasers. Ginny sent her broom speeding toward the goal, catching Colin's eye and giving him a quick hand signal. Then she and Nat flew quickly to intercept the Slytherin Chasers. Colin flew behind the goal hoops and hovered there. In case Slytherin missed the score, Colin could recover the Quaffle quickly and possibly score before Slytherin reacted.  
  
Ginny was able to get ahead of the Slytherin who was carrying the Quaffle. She set up a blocking maneuver, and crossed her fingers. The inexperienced Slytherin Chaser swerved to the left where Natalie was flying just between and behind the Slytherins. The Slytherin girl passed the Quaffle to her teammate, but Natalie zipped between them and intercepted. She braked hard, spun her broom and sped to the Slytherin goal. The Keeper was as fast as Dean had said, but thanks to their summer together, Natalie was able to feint to the side, then come around and score Gryffindor's second goal.  
  
Ginny gave a cheer and a quick high-five to Colin before looking around to see where everyone was. Harry was high above, still searching for the Snitch. Seamus was belting a Bludger away from Natalie, who was hurrying back into position. Where's Ron, she wondered? The game was going great, and she felt that even if that git, Malfoy got the Snitch, Gryffindor might be far enough ahead that it wouldn't matter. Where IS Ron, Ginny thought nervously? She looked below and saw Ron flying near Malfoy. They seemed to be arguing, Ron red-faced and gesturing wildly, Malfoy pale and looking ultra-controlled.  
  
Ginny correctly assumed that Ron was questioning Malfoy about her and first felt irritation that he couldn't mind his own business. Her irritation turned to alarm as Madam Hooch gave Ron a warning about harassing the Seeker.  
  
Damn him, she thought. He's going to foul Malfoy and give Slytherin a penalty shot! Ginny tried to get Dean's attention, but play had resumed and Slytherin was making another drive for the goal! Ginny turned her broom and then heard Seamus yell at her to duck. She instinctively lowered herself over the broom handle and felt the rush of air past her temple as the Bludger only just missed clouting her. She shuddered. Bludgers were dangerous and painful. Seamus hurried after and sent it spinning wildly the other direction.  
  
"Sorry," he hollered. "That cow Bulstrode aimed straight for your head!" He flew off.  
  
Ginny looked around again, seeing that Dean had blocked the goal attempt and was passing the Quaffle back to Colin. Then she saw several other things at once. Ron was still yelling at Malfoy, but Malfoy stiffened, made a comment to Ron, then dove toward the ground. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry dive, too. They've seen the Snitch, she thought anxiously.  
  
Although she normally would have tried to find the flash that indicated the fast-moving little golden ball, for some reason she looked again at Ron. She gasped. Ron's face was a mask of anger and loathing as he glared at Malfoy. A Bludger swept toward Ron and he trapped it with his bat. Ginny sensed his intent and watched, horrified as he gave it a mighty whack straight at Malfoy's retreating form. She lay over her broom handle and pointed it on an intercept course, making as much speed as she could.  
  
Things suddenly seemed to happen all at once. Looking down, Ginny saw Harry and Malfoy racing for the Snitch, Harry slightly ahead but Malfoy gaining quickly. She glanced around and saw the Bludger flying at Malfoy. He doesn't even know what's coming, she thought wildly. She seemed to be gaining on Malfoy so slowly that she looked up to check the Bludger again. It was headed directly for her face.  
  
"Ginny! NO!" Ron yelled, horrified.  
  
Ginny let out one loud cry and ducked, covering her head with her arms. As she lost her balance and started to tumble from her broom, Ginny saw Malfoy look up, startled. His eyes widened and he pulled his broom up. Then her head exploded with pain and she fell into blackness.  
  
Pain! There was so much pain! She heard quick snatches of conversation, but couldn't make any sense of what she heard.  
  
An angry, worried voice, "Get the hell off! Just tell me where to take her!" Ginny was aware of strong arms holding her tightly, and the smell of sweat and something else, strangely familiar. She was jostled and the pain exploded again. She blacked out.  
  
Another voice, soft, concerned. "She will be all right if you will let me do my job." More movement and more pain. Then the blackness again.  
  
The angry voice was back. "You bloody son of a bitch! Tried to kill me, you just got her!" There were sounds of shouting and a scuffle. Her head was pounding. Gods, why couldn't they just be quiet?  
  
She must have said it out loud because there was immediate silence followed by the sound of hurrying footsteps.  
  
"You lot! Back outside, now!" Ginny recognized the strident tones of Madam Pomfrey. "Having a row in the hospital wing. I thought all of you would have more sense! I'll speak to your heads of house if you don't move off instantly."  
  
Ginny sighed into the blessed quiet. She could make out many sets of feet shuffling out of the hospital ward, but couldn't seem to open her eyes to watch. She felt so tired. She started slightly as she felt a cool hand on her forehead.  
  
"How do you feel now, Miss Weasley? Can you open your eyes?"  
  
Ginny obediently tried to open her eyes, only partially successful.  
  
"Very good," beamed the healer witch. "Now that you've regained consciousness, I'm sending you back to sleep." She pulled out her wand and conjured a glass containing a dark green, vile smelling potion. "Drink this," she commanded brusquely.  
  
Ginny tried to turn away from the horrid-smelling concoction, causing pain to shoot through her head again, but Madam Pomfrey took a firm hold on her chin and held the glass to her lips.  
  
"Don't be squeamish, Miss Weasley," she admonished sternly. "It will help the pain and let you sleep."  
  
Ginny forced herself to swallow a mouthful, then lay back, exhausted. As she was slipping into slumber, Ginny felt Madam Pomfrey pull a blanket over her and tuck it in around her.  
  
  
  
Ginny came awake slowly. She heard quiet whispering and turned her head toward the voices.  
  
"Damn!" she hissed as the pain shot through her head.  
  
Someone clicked their tongue, and Hermione stuck her head around the curtain surrounding Ginny's bed.  
  
"I know you had six foul-mouthed brothers," Hermione teased, "but it doesn't mean you have to talk like them. How are you, Ginny?"  
  
Hermione came to Ginny's side and gave her a small smile. Ginny grimaced. The curtain rattled and Ron, Harry and Natalie joined Hermione. They crowded around the bed, all of them speaking at the same time. Ginny couldn't seem to concentrate on any of them. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her fingers to her temples.  
  
"Could you please just shut up?" Her gritted question brought immediate silence. She sighed, relieved, and looked at them again.  
  
Ron took her hand awkwardly, his face drawn and pale. He looked so miserable, Ginny had to smile.  
  
"You stupid git," she teased weakly. "What were you trying to do?"  
  
Ron shuffled his feet and mumbled something, but was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey pushed back the curtain completely and fixed a glare on Ginny's visitors.  
  
"Back up, now," she demanded imperiously, motioning them away. "Didn't I tell you lot to fetch me when she woke?"  
  
She fastened her steely glare on Hermione, who bit her lip and flushed slightly. "And you a Prefect! Now, go wait somewhere else, until I call you back."  
  
She herded them away and closed the curtain again.  
  
"There, now, let me look at you and see how you are doing. Let's get this blanket off you. Do you think you can sit up?"  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth and nodded. The healer, surprisingly strong for her slight build, helped Ginny into a sitting position, legs dangling over the bed. Ginny looked down at her legs and gave a slight start. She was not wearing the Quidditch robe, blue jeans and tee shirt she had begun the day in. Instead, she was wearing a pair of bright orange Chudley Cannons boxer shorts she'd appropriated from Ron's laundry over the summer, and a cropped black tee shirt with a (non-moving) picture of The Broomstick Boys, a popular teen rock group. She looked wide-eyed at the healer.  
  
Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue, disapprovingly, and explained. "Miss Granger brought what she said was your usual sleep wear. We couldn't leave you in the soiled robes you were wearing. In my day, however, young ladies did not parade about--" she stopped abruptly at the glazed look that suddenly entered Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Well, let me examine you, then."  
  
Despite her brusque manner, Madam Pomfrey's hands were extremely gentle. She examined Ginny's head and neck, delicately probing the lump at the back of Ginny's head. Ginny winced, but remained still. The healer continued the exam, checking reflexes, muscle strength, and mobility. Illuminating her wand, Madam Pomfrey looked into Ginny's pupils, then finally began asking the now exhausted girl what seemed to be idiotic questions.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
Ginny's headache was coming back, but she answered steadily enough. "Saturday, uh, unless your potion made me sleep all night."  
  
"Saturday is correct. You've only slept a few hours. What's the date?"  
  
"October 26th."  
  
"And who is the current Minister of Magic?"  
  
Ginny paused for a moment before muttering, "Cornelius Fudge, the git." Now her head was beginning to pound.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave her a sharp look, but let it pass.  
  
"Miss Weasley, where are you?" she asked.  
  
This was enough!  
  
"I'm in the hospital wing, my head is killing me, and you're asking stupid questions anyone could answer!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and gave Ginny a withering look.  
  
"You're injured and in pain, Miss Weasley, but that doesn't give you the right to abuse those trying to help you. Now lie back."  
  
Ginny was immediately contrite and apologized to the healer. Madam Pomfrey's cool manner thawed a bit as she conjured another glass, this time with a lemony yellow-green potion.  
  
"I understand, Miss Weasley. I know that if you weren't injured you would never have said something like that. You've always been such a well- mannered, delightful student in the Magical Healing classes. Now, drink this," she said as she brought the glass to Ginny's lips.  
  
The liquid was not as foul smelling as the previous draught had been. Ginny took a cautious sip. It tasted slightly salty, but not too unpleasant. Ginny took two large swallows, then lay back again. Madam Pomfrey put the glass on the table beside Ginny's bed.  
  
"The draught I gave you has a mild pain killer, but more important, it is a fairly strong sedative. I'll allow your visitors to remain, but you'll probably be asleep within five minutes. If you wake in the night and need anything, simply summon me."  
  
The healer indicated the small box of light gray powder sitting next to the special, long burning candle toward the rear of the bedside table. Similar to the powder used by the wizarding community to communicate through fireplaces, this was especially useful for hospital patients.  
  
Ginny nodded, again wincing slightly. Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains, muttering about students attacking one another during games, and what was the world coming to. She spoke briefly with Hermione, then strode swiftly down the hall and back to her office.  
  
Ginny was already feeling the effects of the potion. The ache in her head was lessening, and she even managed a smile at Ron, Harry and Hermione. She looked around quickly. Hermione, misinterpreting the look, stepped forward and took one of Ginny's hands.  
  
"Nat went to tell everyone you're going to be okay," she explained.  
  
Ginny looked quickly up at Hermione and decided not to explain that she had actually been looking for someone with silver-blond hair and gray eyes.  
  
Hermione looked as though she had been crying, but her voice was quite steady now.  
  
"We were so worried, Ginny. You were so still and pale when Ma--"  
  
Ron bumped Hermione out of the way and interrupted. "You looked dead when they brought you in!" Ron didn't look so well himself, she thought.  
  
Harry had hung back at first, but now he took Ginny's other hand and asked, "Are you okay, Gin?"  
  
Ginny yawned; she couldn't help it. "Bit sleepy," she murmured fuzzily. "Glad we beat Slytherin, though."  
  
She yawned again, then noticed the frozen looks on their faces. "What?" she asked, wishing she didn't feel so tired.  
  
Hermione and Harry were looking at Ron. He looked away, his face turning red. Hermione crossed her arms and gave Ron a glare.  
  
"Go ahead, tell her, Ron."  
  
"Well, someone tell me," Ginny said anxiously.  
  
Harry released Ginny's hand and looked away from Ron. Ginny wanted to scream. If only she wasn't so tired. Finally, Harry spoke up.  
  
"We didn't win the match," he said in a strained voice.  
  
Ginny looked from one to the other, hoping it was a bad joke. Their faces said otherwise.  
  
"But, I don't-you mean Malfoy got the Snitch?" Ginny was confused and the pain in her head was creeping back.  
  
"Oh, no, Harry got the Snitch all right, but his efforts and yours were wasted because of Ron's stupid Bludger!" Hermione snapped, giving Ron a disgusted look.  
  
Ginny was now totally bewildered. "If Harry got the Snitch, then why..." she trailed off into another yawn.  
  
"Dean seemed to feel that sending a Bludger straight at Malfoy's head and you falling off your broom constituted an unfair distraction. He asked Madam Hooch for a rematch." Harry didn't sound angry, just resigned.  
  
No! Ginny's mind screamed. She looked at Ron, red-faced and shifting from foot to foot. It was true!  
  
"And of course, because he didn't get the Snitch first, Malfoy cheerfully agreed?" Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, he wasn't there to ask, was he?" Hermione said cryptically. "Maybe Ron could tell you why?"  
  
"That's enough," Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue at Ron and Harry sighed. Ginny wanted to ask exactly what had happened at the match, but couldn't seem to get the question out. She had blocked the Bludger so there was no interference. Where was Malfoy when such an important decision was being made? She had several questions she wanted answered, but she fell asleep before she could ask. 


	6. Captivation

Chapter 6  
  
The hospital wing was very dark when Ginny awoke. The summoning candle had gone out. She felt groggy from the potion Madame Pomfrey had given her. She very carefully sat up in the bed. Not too bad so far, she thought. Reaching behind she gingerly fingered the lump at the back of her head. It wasn't so tender as before, but she grimaced as she pulled her fingers away. Her hair was still matted with blood around the wound and she could feel a long smooth scar where the Bludger had split the skin open. Ginny stretched slightly, her muscles stiff, as though she had been lying in the same position for hours.  
  
She reflected that she probably HAD been in the same position for hours. What had Madam Pomfrey given her, anyway? Whatever it was, it certainly worked.  
  
Ginny still felt exhausted, but hunger and thirst were also nagging at her. She couldn't do much about the hunger, but she was certain she could get herself some water. She could rinse out what was left of her sleeping draught and fill the glass with water from the girls' bathroom. She pushed the covers away and shivered. The room was cold outside the protection of the blankets. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and wondered why Hermione couldn't have brought her flannel pajama bottoms instead. She didn't even have socks on, and dreaded stepping onto the cold stones of the floor. Stalling, she stretched again, arching her back and extending her arms toward the ceiling. It's really cold, she thought as her tee shirt rode up her ribs to stop just below her breasts. She heard a sudden sharp intake of breath and she froze. Someone was in here with her! As she listened, she heard the scrape of a shoe against the floor and her paralysis broke.  
  
Jumping off the bed, she backed against the bedside table trying to see through the inky blackness. She reached behind her to pull open the drawer, and scrabbled inside for her wand. The wand wasn't where it should be! The drawer was empty! Ginny heard another footstep and groped for the candle. Holding it like a club, she hissed, "Who's there?"  
  
Ginny still couldn't see much in the darkness, but she stepped forward, thinking she might be able to make her way to Madame Pomfrey's office. She had only taken two steps when she ran into someone standing in her path. She gave a small squeak and swung the candle. A strong hand caught her wrist while another plucked the candle from her. Ginny tried to wrench her wrist from her captor, flailing with her free arm, but only succeeded in losing her balance. She was quickly gathered into strong arms, still struggling when a familiar voice hissed, "Quiet down, Weasley, unless you want Madame Pomfrey in here. She usually sleeps in her office when she has patients."  
  
Ginny was bewildered. What was Malfoy doing here? Had he been injured, after all? Maybe the Bludger had careened off her head and gotten him anyway? Regaining her balance she tried to move from his arms, but he seemed reluctant to let her go.  
  
Ginny looked up to where she could barely see the outline of his face.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy, I'm not going to fall," she whispered edgily.  
  
"No, you're not, not now," was the drawled reply.  
  
Oh, he was irritating. "Malfoy," she hissed, "You're still holding me!"  
  
"Am I? Why, yes, I am!" His voice was smooth and lazy and as annoying as ever.  
  
"Malfoy! You can let me go, now."  
  
"Oh, is that what you meant?" Ginny heard the amusement in his voice and, as usual, wanted to slap him. But, as he'd pointed out, that kind of noise would probably bring Madame Pomfrey charging out of her office.  
  
Getting a grip on her temper, Ginny took a deep breath. Then she released it, saying, "Malfoy--let--me--go!"  
  
"Oh, very well, if you insist." Ginny was still trying to pull herself away from him, so when he abruptly released her, she nearly toppled back again. She sensed him reaching for her again, so she quickly regained her balance and backed away from him. Then she shivered, just now noticing how warm she'd been in his arms. She crossed her arms, still shivering.  
  
She heard Malfoy move, then whisper, "Lumos."  
  
The glow from his wand was dim, but Ginny shielded her eyes for a few moments to let them get used to the light. Then she stared at Malfoy. She had never seen him like this before. Instead of the usual school robes, he was wearing a soft black fleece hooded jacket, zipped about half-way. Under the jacket was what looked like a black silk tee shirt and black jogging pants which seemed to hug his narrow hips and long legs. It was all black, as usual, but incredibly sexy. Realizing that she was staring, she blushed and looked at his face. He seemed to be doing his own bit of staring. Ginny looked down and remembered her own scanty attire.  
  
Ginny had to fight the urge to cover herself with her arms and hide under the covers. It was too late, anyhow; he'd obviously already seen what there was to see. Ginny defiantly lifted her chin, as though daring him to comment, but he was now shrugging off the jacket. He draped it over her shoulders, then turned to the bedside table.  
  
"Put that on," he ordered in a tight voice.  
  
Ginny resented the order, but welcomed the warmth of the jacket. It carried a hint of the cologne that must be his favorite. She felt the now- familiar tingle race up her spine as she zipped the jacket. Malfoy had set the candle back on the table and was propping his wand against it.  
  
"Uh, th-thank you, Malfoy, I'll give it back--" Ginny started but he cut her off.  
  
"Forget it," he said, turning back to her. He eyed her up and down. "It looks better on you, anyway. Besides, it's the least I could do."  
  
Ginny stood where she was, shifting from one foot to the other while Malfoy pulled one of the visitor's chairs close to her bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He turned to her, to answer, but frowned instead. Even with the jacket, she was still shivering. Malfoy advanced on her and in one swift movement scooped her up in his arms.  
  
Ginny gave a surprised squawk, and threw her arms around his neck. She couldn't help notice how good he smelled, any more than she could help notice the firm muscles in his back and shoulders as her hands slipped over the smooth material of his shirt. Must be silk, she thought distractedly. But she knew she shouldn't let it distract her. This was Malfoy, the irritating git who had turned her life upside down for almost two months, who hated her family, and was opposed to everything her family believed in. With as much anger as she could muster, she demanded,"Malfoy, put me down."  
  
"What are you trying to do, Weasley," he snapped. "Trying to complete the job your brother started? Your freezing! You don't even have socks on!"  
  
He moved to her bed and dropped her unceremoniously in the middle of the mattress. Ginny spluttered, now truly angry. Who did he think he was? What right did he have to manhandle her? She bounced immediately up and scrambled back to her feet. She glared up at him.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, I got up for a reason."  
  
He glared back. "For your information, Weasley, you're not going anywhere. You're going to get back in bed and cover yourself up and get warm again. And if you don't want to cooperate, I'll be happy to put you back in bed myself and make sure you stay there!"  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open. He wouldn't dare! Something warned her not to push him, but she ignored it. Reaching around him, she grabbed the glass of potion Madame Pomfrey had left on her table and marched toward the girl's bathroom. She had only taken a few steps when Malfoy scooped her up again and dropped her back on the bed. Ginny was so surprised that she dropped the glass. It landed on the cold stone floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces, spewing potion everywhere. Both of them froze at the noise, almost like an explosion in the quiet of the wing.  
  
A noise from the healer's office broke their paralysis. Ginny shot Malfoy a quick look and saw him nod. He stepped to the bedside table and grabbed up his wand. He started to raise the wand, but Ginny gestured wildly at him. Instead, he carefully skirted the spilled liquid and broken glass and moved to the bed opposite Ginny's, slipping under it. This seemed so ludicrous that Ginny had to stifle a nervous giggle. Malfoy hissed, "Nox" and the wing was bathed in darkness again. Ginny hastily covered her legs and lay back. She heard the solid wooden door to Madam Pomfrey's office swing open, then the healer strode out, wand ablaze.  
  
Madam Pomfrey's usually tidy hair was tangled and corkscrewed about her head. She was wearing fuzzy pink slippers and a pink terry robe, which she was struggling to belt while holding the wand. Finally she clamped her wand in her teeth and finished belting the bathrobe. As she neared Ginny's bed she began to glance around.  
  
Ginny sat up immediately, anxious to keep the witch's attention on her.  
  
"Miss Weasley," the healer demanded in annoyed tones. "What on earth happened here?"  
  
"Uh, I'm, uh sorry, Ma'am, but I needed to use uh, the bathroom. Yeah, I needed to use the bathroom and when I tried to find my wand, I knocked over the glass!" Ginny lied.  
  
Madam Pomfrey surveyed the damage and sniffed. "Your wand is in the drawer, Miss Weasley. You should have looked there first."  
  
She waved her wand and the glass and potion suddenly disappeared. She stomped over to the table and pulled the drawer open.  
  
"Besides," she began, reaching into the drawer. "The candle should have-- ." She stopped, a confused look on her face. "Well, it should have been right here!"  
  
The healer witch rummaged some more, then opened the cabinet beneath the drawer. She extracted Ginny's blood-stained Quidditch robe and the clothes she had been wearing underneath. Ginny shuddered slightly at the sight of her blood. After fishing in the pockets she finally withdrew Ginny's slender yew wand. She handed it over with a muffled, "Hmph" and shoved the soiled clothing back into the cabinet.  
  
"Regardless," she continued her lecture; "The candle should have given you sufficient light for your purposes."  
  
Ginny apologized and explained that the candle had gone out before she even woke up. Madam Pomfrey sniffed again, then said that Ginny might as well go now. She, Madam Pomfrey would get Ginny another sleeping draught. Ginny meekly climbed out of bed, conscious of Malfoy just opposite. She could barely make out his black clad form and, after making sure the healer was distracted with the potion, she childishly stuck out her tongue as she passed. He couldn't stop her this time! Then she hurried to the bathroom, realizing that she really did have to use it.  
  
When Ginny returned to her bed, Madam Pomfrey was waiting with another glass full of the vile sedative. She eyed Ginny oddly as the girl climbed back into the bed.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I don't remember that jacket. Where did it come from?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip. Any magical explanation was out, because she hadn't had her wand. Thinking quickly she stammered, "Uh, I don't know, Ma'am. It looks like one Hermione wears sometimes. Maybe she put it on me when I fell asleep?"  
  
"Hmmmm." The healer cast a glance around the wing, then back to Ginny. "Well, no matter. Now drink your potion. After your injury, you need rest."  
  
Ginny was tired, and sleep sounded good to her, but she wanted to talk to Malfoy. She wanted to know what had gone on at the Quidditch match, and why he was here now.  
  
"I, uh, don't really think I'll need it. I'd really rather just have water. I don't like how the potion made me feel when I woke up."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean," she said, sounding slightly less irritated than she had. "Don't like them myself. Very well, Miss Weasley. But if you can't fall asleep make sure you take some. You do need rest." She relit the candle. "And call if you need me."  
  
She waved her wand once again and two glasses of water appeared on the table, beside the potion. "I could use some water myself, " she said to Ginny's questioning look. She extinguished her wand and turned to leave, reaching for her glass.  
  
"Oh, Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?" The healer picked up her glass and waited.  
  
"I'm sorry about waking you. Good night."  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Don't trouble yourself. It was an accident. Good night Miss Weasley."  
  
She turned and moved carefully back to her office. She opened the door, disappeared inside and the door closed with a loud click.  
  
Ginny breathed a huge sigh of relief. She jumped when Malfoy placed his hand on her shoulder. She hadn't heard him move from his hiding place. He looked at her with a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Did you do that on purpose, Weasley?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Do what?" She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Now Malfoy looked slightly puzzled. He glanced at the office door and back to her.  
  
"Distract her so she'd take the wrong glass. Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at the table. Sure enough, the two water glasses remained. She was about to say something to Malfoy when they heard the sound of a glass breaking and a loud thump. Ginny jumped out of bed and pounded toward the office, Malfoy only a few feet behind. Ginny threw the office door open.  
  
In the light of a flickering summoning candle, they saw Madam Pomfrey's limp form lying halfway across her small trundle bed. She had apparently stumbled over a chair before tumbling onto her bed because the chair was knocked over. The glass was shattered, but Madam Pomfrey must have downed most of the potion in one gulp, because there was very little liquid left. Ginny moved toward the healer, but Malfoy grabbed her back.  
  
She turned an angry look on him, but he said, "Wait." With his wand, he restored the glass and set it on Madam Pomfrey's desk. "Okay, now you can go in," he muttered.  
  
Ginny hurried to the healer and tried to rouse her. It was no good. She was in deep sleep. Ginny, with Malfoy's help, moved her onto the bed, removed her fluffy slippers and covered her. They set the chair upright again, then returned to Ginny's bed.  
  
"Poor Madam P," Ginny said as she crawled up onto the bed, oblivious to the view she was giving Draco. His mouth dropped open as he watched her shapely backside and legs disappear under the blankets. Ginny fussed with the blankets for a moment, which gave Draco an opportunity to close his mouth and erase the dazed expression from his face. He came over and sat at the foot of her bed, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees, watching Ginny prop her pillows against the headboard. She leaned back against the pillows, then looked at him. In the candlelight his expression was hard to read.  
  
"Yes, well," Draco tried to remember what he had been about to say. "Um, well, at least we don't have to worry about waking her now."  
  
"Well, the excitement's over. Now tell me what you're doing here. Don't you have better things to do, like sleep?"  
  
Ginny was determined to get some answers and determined to keep him from distracting her. That would be hard to do with him sitting on the bed, practically leering at her. It didn't help that he looked so sexy. Black was certainly a good color for him. Especially black silk, the part of her brain she was trying to ignore reminded her. Stop it, she ordered herself. Concentrate and get some answers.  
  
As these thoughts raced through her head, her face remained neutral. She merely looked at him as though waiting for his answer. She was surprised to see his face harden for a moment, then relax.  
  
"I don't sleep well," he said casually. "One of the perks of having a sadistic old bastard for a father."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she had heard properly. He had spoken the last softly, almost to himself. She didn't get a chance to question it, though.  
  
"Actually, I came to thank you for what you did. It was very brave."  
  
Ginny felt herself blushing at his warm tone. She forgot what he had said about his father. Don't get distracted! she warned herself.  
  
"Well, uh, you're welcome, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea." She looked away, not wanting him to see the lie. "I only blocked the Bludger because I didn't want Hooch to call a penalty on Ron."  
  
Draco didn't say anything for a moment. In the uncertain candlelight she thought his face hardened. Then, "I see, of course." He paused again, then in his normal sarcastic drawl he said, "Well, thanks anyway, Weasley. You at least saved me a headache, compliments of your dear brother." He sneered slightly when mentioning Ron.  
  
Ginny felt the usual irritation and wondered how he could be so irresistible one moment and such a bastard the next. Before she could snap out a sufficiently contemptuous retort he continued.  
  
"Besides, I couldn't sleep and thought I'd drop by and see what you were doing. You don't have anything better to do, right?"  
  
He leaned back and rested his head on the footboard, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Ohhhh, the nerve, Ginny thought. She grabbed the blankets and yanked as hard as she could, tumbling Malfoy right off the bed. He caught himself and landed on his feet, but only just. She glared at him, but he smirked back.  
  
"Temper, temper, Weasley," he mocked. "I brought you a present, but I won't give it to you if you don't play nice."  
  
"You can keep your bloody presents, Malfoy, all I want from you is some answers. Now sit down!" She pointed at the chair near the bed. He raised his hands in mock fear and moved to the chair. He sprawled in the chair and locked his hands behind his head. Ginny swallowed as his tee rode up his flat belly. She might detest him, but he was certainly easy on the eyes.  
  
When she raised her eyes to his, his were dark and glittering.  
  
"Well, Weasley, ask away. But are you sure all you want is answers?" His voice held just a hint of suggestion that made her blush. She looked away.  
  
Gathering her scattered thoughts, she asked, "What happened at the end of the Quidditch match? Why weren't you around when Dean asked for a rematch?"  
  
Ginny wasn't looking at him, but from the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy start. That wasn't what he had expected her to ask, apparently.  
  
"Didn't your brother tell you?" he asked, flatly.  
  
"I was only awake long enough to find out about the rematch and that you weren't around to ask. But naturally," she gave a sneer worthy of a Malfoy, " you would have jumped at it, wouldn't you?"  
  
Even as the words left her mouth, Ginny was horrified. Why on earth did this young man bring out the bitch in her? She immediately started to apologize.  
  
"Draco, I'm sor-" she stopped abruptly as Malfoy was out of his chair and grabbing her shoulders in one smooth move. He would shake her until her teeth rattled, he thought.  
  
"Listen, Weasley, my team doesn't need your Gryffindor, better-than-you charity to win. If I had known what was going to happen, I might have dropped what I was doing and stayed on the pitch! If your friends didn't see fit to tell you what happened, I don't see why I should."  
  
He was about to release her and storm out, but her eyes widened and he saw a single tear form. She put her hand on his cheek and he froze.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said softly. "I'm not usually such a bitch, you know. It's just," Just what? she wondered. "The headache is coming back and I'm tired and confused." His hands loosened their hold slightly. "And I'm terribly afraid that when I finally find out what happened, I'm going to be completely ashamed of myself. Won't you just tell me?"  
  
Draco let go of her and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. He stumbled back to his chair and flopped into it, one hand on his cheek where she had touched. He glanced at her, her hand still slightly raised. She still looked at him, eyes bright and lips trembling. He stifled a groan. How did she do it? How did she bring him to the verge of violence one minute and the next wrap him around her little finger? Did she know what she was doing to him? Gods, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her not to cry, but she would probably push him away again, as she had this afternoon. He didn't blame her; she'd probably have bruises where he'd grabbed her.  
  
"I, uh, think--" Gods, he sounded like an idiot. He cleared his throat. "You better ask Granger. She may be a Mud--, er, Muggle born, but she'll tell you what happened."  
  
Suddenly Ginny didn't care what had happened. She wished she were brave enough to walk over to Malfoy, and smooth the fine hair that was now lying across his brow. She wished she had the confidence to pull him out of his chair and make him kiss her. She had a vivid memory of how she looked in the bathroom mirror earlier, hair spiky with blood and the pillow, skinny body, tired brown eyes. She stayed where she was.  
  
She saw Malfoy move, and suddenly a wrapped bundle landed on the bed near her knee. She stared at it, then looked to him for explanation.  
  
"Um, just something of yours I forgot to return."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. Her book! She tore off the wrapping and looked at the book. She opened it and skimmed through the pages, then clutched it, smiling at him. The smile faltered.  
  
"Did you read it? But no, you couldn't have, or your team would have countered our plays."  
  
Draco scratched his neck absently.  
  
"I did leaf through it, but once I realized all the scribbles in the margins were plays and strategies, I stopped. Well," he smiled slightly, teasingly at her. "I did read all the parts where you wrote my name surrounded by hearts and x's and o'x."  
  
"Hearts? Malfoy, I never--" Ginny began, then realized he was teasing.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and more's the pity. But I did read that odd song you scribbled inside the front cover. Muggle song?" His eyes looked intently at her and Ginny blushed. He couldn't know she had been thinking of him when she'd written the words.  
  
"Um, it was, but now the Broomstick Boys are doing it."  
  
"Hmmmm, interesting lyrics." He hummed a bit, then softly sang, "'You better let somebody love you, Before it's too late'." His voice drifted off. Ginny stared, mesmerized. He stood.  
  
"Speaking of late, I'd better go and let you rest."  
  
He'd better go before he attacked her. The soft look in her eyes was almost irresistible. And those lips! He honestly didn't think she realized it. He moved just close enough to touch her cheek if he reached out. He resolutely held his arms to his sides.  
  
"There are a lot of things we both need answers for, but not tonight." he said, his voice serious. "Good night, Ginny," He allowed himself to brush her cheek with the back of his hand. "I think I'll take your advice."  
  
Ginny watched his departing back and wondered, what advice? She caught the final words of the song, Desperado, as he sang them once more. When she realized what he meant, her heart soared. 


	7. Caring

Chapter 7  
  
When Ginny woke again, she found early morning light creeping in through the high windows of the wing, and Hermione curled up in a chair beside her. Hermione was reading a huge old tome and making notes on a scrap of parchment.  
  
"'Hogwarts; a History' I presume?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled and put the book and parchment aside. She stretched her slight frame out of the chair.  
  
"Right in one, old girl," she said, folding the blanket that had been draped over her lap.  
  
Ginny was truly glad to see Hermione. Besides Nat, Ginny had few close friends. Hermione was sometimes more like a pushy older sister, but she was honest and loyal, and Ginny could trust her to give straight answers. As Ginny thought about how she was going to question Hermione, Hermione reached beneath the chair and pulled out a small cloth bag.  
  
"I brought you some things, you know, toothbrush and so forth, so you can clean up for breakfast." She tossed the bag onto the bed and sat back down.  
  
"If you hurry, we might even be able to have a cozy little chat before going to the Great Hall."  
  
Ginny didn't like the twinkle in Hermione's eye. There was no way the prefect could know that Malfoy had been there the night before, was there? She dismissed the possibility and rummaged through the bag, then glanced at Hermione. The older girl was studying her intently.  
  
"Bad night?" she asked solicitously. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink. Oh, nice jacket, by the way."  
  
Ginny flushed slightly and looked away guiltily. Hermione didn't comment, just chuckled. How interesting, Hermione thought. She had brought Ginny's sleepwear and knew the jacket hadn't been among the items she'd brought.  
  
"Oh, I brought you a change of clothes, too. It's all hanging in the bathroom near the shower."  
  
Ginny was relieved that Hermione didn't say anything else about the jacket. She gave her a small smile and picked up the bag Hermione brought.  
  
"You forgot the mousse," she said as she hopped lightly out of bed.  
  
"No, I didn't bring it on purpose. Your hair is long enough now that you don't need it."  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but then it hangs in my face."  
  
Hermione stood again and put a sisterly arm around Ginny's shoulders. She gently steered the younger girl toward the bathrooms as she spoke.  
  
"Your hair does not hang in your face, it frames it. It looks pretty like that. And the boys are finally noticing. So humor me for today because I dumped all the mousse in the dustbin!"  
  
Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or protest, but didn't do either as Hermione continued.  
  
"I asked Dobby to bring us some toast to tide you over. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would have done, but she seems to be unwilling to wake up. What on Earth did you do to her?" This last was added as Ginny suddenly looked mortified.  
  
She quickly explained what had happened, using the story about not being able to find her wand and knocking over the glass. When she finished, Hermione looked both amused and horrified. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the guilty laughter.  
  
Finally getting herself under control, she said, "Poor thing, and its my fault, too."  
  
"Your fault?" Ginny asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to put your wand in the drawer and take your bloody things away. I'll do that now. But when Malfoy arrived and he and Ron had another row, well, I got distracted. Then Madame Pomfrey threw the lot of us out."  
  
"What row?" Ginny seemed to remember some yelling but wasn't clear on the details. She didn't get an answer, though, as they had arrived at the bathroom door and Hermione pushed Ginny inside.  
  
"After your shower!" she said firmly, and walked off.  
  
Ginny took her bag to the back of the bathroom and the single shower stall located there. She showered, shampooing twice to make sure all the blood was gone. When she finished, she toweled her hair dry, and wrapped the towel around herself. She looked through the clothes Hermione brought and snorted with disgust. Hermione was always trying to get Ginny to dress more femininely and took advantage of Ginny's current situation.  
  
Moving aside the regular undergarments, Ginny picked up the dark green turtleneck sweater. That wasn't too bad, but the wool, plaid skirt! Hermione knew Ginny hated skirts. There were also black tights and black, flat-heeled 'dress' shoes that strapped over the instep. Finally, the robe Hermione brought was one of the new robes Ginny's mother had insisted she bring. It wasn't the comfortable, loose, billowy garment she loved, but a newer style many of the girls were wearing. The upper portion of the robe was more fitted, accentuating the waist and bust. The lower portion flared into a full skirt, but only fastened to about mid-thigh, leaving the legs exposed when the wearer walked.  
  
Ginny bristled with indignation, but could hardly run around in a skimpy tee shirt and bright orange boxers, as Hermione well knew. Grumbling, she dressed, then brushed her teeth. She yanked a comb through her hair, pulling it straight back from her face and avoiding the mirror. She knew how ridiculous she looked without confirming it by her reflection. She was gathering her things when Hermione tapped on the door.  
  
"Almost done? Dobby's brought the toast."  
  
Ginny was about to snap a sarcastic reply, but her growling stomach stopped her. Well, she was hungry. She stuffed her things in the bag Hermione had brought, but stopped at Malfoy's jacket. What was she going to do with it? He'd said keep it, but that didn't seem right. Undecided, she simply draped it over her arm and left the bathroom.  
  
As she joined Hermione, Ginny's stomach gave another growl. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and then had only picked. She dropped the bag and jacket on the bed and took a slice of toast from the tray on her bedside table.  
  
Hermione was also nibbling on a slice of toast and looked approvingly at Ginny. Ginny scowled. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Don't be mad, it was all I could find," she lied.  
  
"You mean, all you looked for," Ginny accused.  
  
"Well, yes, that too. Besides, you look great." Hermione handed Ginny a cup of tea from the tray and sat down on the chair.  
  
Ginny took a long sip and sighed. Then she leaned against the bed and put the cup down. She met Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hermione," she began hesitantly. "What really happened yesterday?" she asked. "I mean after I got hit by the Bludger. And did Ron say why he did it? And what about the row? And why do I seem to remember things that didn't make sense?"  
  
Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable. She sipped her own tea for a moment, then cleared her throat.  
  
"Ginny, you know Ron wasn't aiming for you, right?"  
  
Ginny rubbed the back of her head, although it wasn't sore any longer. "No, he was aiming for Malfoy, stupid git."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I understand that Malfoy said something rather provoking to Ron..." She let the statement hang.  
  
Ginny clicked her tongue. "Well, even I could see that," she said impatiently. "That's no excuse. Ron had already been warned about interfering. And I don't just mean in the game. What bloody right did he have to-to..." Ginny realized she was no longer talking about the Quidditch match. Hermione's interested expression told her that the older girl knew it, too.  
  
"Er, he didn't have any right to, uh, jeopardize the game," Ginny finished lamely. "So, what happened?"  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. She jumped, spilling tea on her robes. "Good heavens, you certainly took your time with your shower!" Pulling out her wand, she impatiently waved the tea away with a cleaning spell, and stood. She took Ginny's cup and her own and place them on the tray. The tray disappeared.  
  
"I promise, Gin, after breakfast I'll give you the whole story, okay?"  
  
She studied Ginny's face for a moment, then brought the wand back out. "But first, those dark circles under your eyes have to go!"  
  
Ginny flinched as the wand approached her face, but Hermione only tapped the delicate skin under the eyes with the wand. Ginny felt a slight tingle.  
  
"Much better," Hermione smiled. "Now let's eat!"  
  
Hermione tried to take one of Ginny's arms, but Ginny crossed them and planted her feet.  
  
"Huh-uh! No way, not until I get some answers." Ginny looked stubbornly at Hermione. Of course, Hermione could simply go on to breakfast without her.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well," she said almost to herself. "That is why I came down here so early." She sat again.  
  
"All right, but only facts and only once. Ron is going to kill me, because he wanted to tell you himself. He thinks I'll give you a biased account." Both girls snorted at this. As though Hermione was ever anything but honest; painfully so at times.  
  
Now Hermione's expression became stubborn. "I'm only going to relate facts, not answer questions, not give opinions. It's up to Ron and Malfoy to give you their versions. Agreed?"  
  
"Yes! Of course! Now, please get on with it!" Ginny jumped back on the bed. She absently picked up the jacket and held it on her lap. Noticing her book on the table, she stuffed it into the bag.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Right, then. Ron hit the Bludger straight at Malfoy's head. You apparently saw where it was going and moved to cut it off. Hmmm, and why did you do that? Oops, breaking my own rules. You screamed just before the Bludger hit you. I suppose Malfoy looked up and saw you get whacked on the head, then fall off your broom. I didn't see him, I was too busy watching you."  
  
She paused for a moment, evidently editing her own account because she murmured, "Facts, only, no opinions."  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "Malfoy turned his broom and came up under you and caught you before you fell very far. Then he sort of floated down to the ground with you."  
  
Ginny caught her breath. She remembered strong arms and that familiar scent and now realized that she must have been at least semi-conscious at the time. She blushed and lowered her head so Hermione couldn't see the flush spreading over her face.  
  
"Well, when he landed, Dean, Harry and Ron came flying down, Harry with the Snitch. There was a lot of confusion, Madame Hooch was blowing the whistle, Madame Pomfrey was trying to get Malfoy to let you go, and, naturally, Ron was bellowing at Malfoy. Malfoy was ignoring everyone and yelling for Madame P to tell him where to take you."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and looked as though she were getting her thoughts in order. She opened her eyes and Ginny saw that speculative gleam in her look.  
  
"I ran onto the pitch to see if I could help. Dean was talking to Harry and they both looked unhappy. Then Dean tried to get Madame Hooch and Malfoy's attention, but Madame Pomfrey finally told Malfoy to fly you to the hospital wing. He flew off with you, and Madame Pomfrey grabbed your broom from Natalie's hands and followed."  
  
Hermione could see by the look on Ginny's face that she had lots of questions, but she'd promised Ron. Besides, she would take Ginny aside later if Ginny still wanted more answers.  
  
"I wasn't doing much good, so I came up to the castle. Madame Pomfrey was having fits, because she thought both you and Malfoy were injured. He was covered in your blood. He finally laid you on the bed and let her do her work. The rest is pretty routine; she healed the cut, but wouldn't give you anything for the pain until you woke up. She wanted to be certain your brains weren't knocked loose, I suppose."  
  
The last was said in a teasing voice, but Ginny barely smiled. She couldn't. She remembered the nasty, bitchy things she'd said to Malfoy the night before. Gods, she was an idiot! She jumped slightly when Hermione spoke again.  
  
"Oh, yes, there is just a bit more." Hermione looked very pleased with herself. "Madame Pomfrey had to keep pushing Malfoy out of her way. She finally threw both of us out. She told him if you woke up and saw him hovering over you with his bloodstained robes, he'd likely give you a heart attack. We were leaving when Ron came charging in. He started in on Malfoy again, you know what I mean..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy said in that snotty voice of his that he was just leaving anyway, but he'd be back. He was, too, right after you took the potion and fell asleep. They had a huge row and Madame Pomfrey kicked them out again."  
  
Ginny's face was still red, and she looked like she would burst with questions. Hermione relented slightly.  
  
"All right, Ginny, one question. But," she held up a warning finger. "Make certain it's something you'll just die if you don't know the answer to right now."  
  
Ginny gave her a look full of gratitude and tried to think. She had so many more questions now; she almost decided to just wait until later. But one question popped out before she could stop herself.  
  
"Did he really hold me the whole time?" She blushed furiously, realizing how much the question revealed of her feelings.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Wouldn't let anyone near you. I've seen some fancy flying, but Malfoy carrying you unconscious while zipping through the crowd, that was amazing."  
  
Hermione stood and stretched again. "Come on, now, Ginny. I'm starved!"  
  
Ginny's smile was so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt. She wished she had been awake to enjoy it. Suddenly she frowned.  
  
"I, uh, don't think I feel like eating right now," she stammered nervously. Hermione looked at her as though she had grown an extra eye or something. "I, er, well, what do I say to Malfoy if I see him?"  
  
"What do you usually say to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
" 'Sod off, Malfoy'?" Ginny quipped with a small grin.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. " 'Thank you for saving my ungrateful, cowardly little neck' would be much more appropriate, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny chuckled and nodded. "All right, I'm a coward. But since I'm also starving, we better go."  
  
"Finally!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Ginny picked up her bag and the jacket and fished her wand out of the drawer. The two girls then headed for the dining hall.  
  
They were still a bit early; there were few students in the great hall yet. As they sat down, the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, came over to greet them. Ginny was no longer jealous of Cho, hadn't been since her one disastrous date with Harry. But Cho was probably the prettiest girl in school, and Ginny felt decidedly gawky and unfeminine around her.  
  
"Hi Hermione, hi, Ginny," Cho said sweetly. She turned to Ginny. "Look, I can't stay, we're practicing early, but I had to tell you how amazing you were! The way you flew was awesome, especially when you knew you were going to get hurt! I could never do that!" Ginny was blushing and stammering. "And the way Malfoy caught you was so romantic," Cho paused and seemed to realize that she was embarrassing Ginny.  
  
"Well, I have to go," she said. She gave Ginny a quick hug and walked off with the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Ginny turned to Hermione to comment on this unusual behavior when Justin Finch-Fletchly and some other Hufflepuff players stopped by to talk to Ginny. They also seemed to think she'd done something wonderful and one of them went so far as to slap her on the back, saying, "That's the way to take one for the team!"  
  
Ginny turned amazed eyes back to Hermione, but then stared over her shoulder. Hermione turned to look and stiffened. Millicent Bulstrode was approaching with the Slytherin Chasers in tow. Hermione was about to rise but Millicent ignored her, and stared at Ginny, hands on hips. Ginny rose, realizing that Millicent was a good six inches taller than her and probably outweighed her by thirty pounds.  
  
Millicent then surprised her by extending her hand. Ginny took it cautiously.  
  
Millicent pumped Ginny's hand twice, vigorously, then dropped it.  
  
"Good show, Weasley," she said gruffly.  
  
She turned to Harry, Ron and some other Gryffindors who had just entered the Great Hall and were standing at the table staring at Millicent. She gave Ron a quick, disgusted look, then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Bloody stupid what your brother did, but no accounting for family. And bloody stupid to ask for a rematch but Hooch wouldn't listen. Gryffindor would have won even without the interference. Knew Malfoy'd be pissed as hell and he was. Blamed me for not stopping it." The large girl sighed. "But there is a rematch and we'll be practicing hard for it. Just wanted to tell you we were impressed."  
  
She turned away and Ginny sat again, giving Hermione a weak grin.  
  
"You're a hero, Ginny," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Wow," Neville said. "I never heard her say that much in the last six years. Didn't even know she could talk!"  
  
The others nodded and sat down, murmuring to themselves. Ron muttered and took the seat next to Hermione. She leaned over and spoke soothingly in his ear, gently rubbing his back. Ginny was still amazed at the general good will she was feeling.  
  
Ron seemed to calm down, but muttered, "I'll just bet Malfoy was pissed off. Probably jumping for joy that his pathetic team had a second chance!"  
  
Ginny, Harry and Dean turned to stare at him. He reddened.  
  
"What?" he demanded. "Jeez, a guy makes one lousy mistake..."  
  
"And costs us the game because he can't control his stupid temper," Ginny snapped at him.  
  
Brother and sister glared at each other, not noticing how quiet the now rapidly filling hall had become.  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a nudge. "All right, girl, you're on. And remember, 'sod off' is not an option!"  
  
Ginny looked where Hermione was nodding and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway, looking at her. She blushed, but quickly stood, smoothing her robes and wishing she had at least glanced at her reflection once so she would know how silly she looked.  
  
Ron reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going? You are not going to go talk to him."  
  
Ginny looked down at Ron's hand then into his eyes. He let go abruptly. "Ginny, you don't understand," he tried again. "You don't know what he said."  
  
Ginny froze. He was right; she didn't know what he had said that had made Ron so angry. Then she realized that it didn't matter. Whatever he'd said, Ron had provoked it with his own behavior.  
  
"Ron, I don't care if he said he saw me two-stepping stark naked down the middle of Main Street. At the very least I owe him a proper thank you." Ginny spun around marched toward Malfoy, ignoring Ron's indignant spluttering.  
  
Malfoy moved to meet her and it seemed to Ginny that every eye in the room was on them. Ginny smiled nervously as she came to a stop a foot or two from him. Malfoy was not smiling, though. He looked her up and down and seemed to be displeased. She knew it! She looked horrible. Then he spoke.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, Weasley. Although I've been told in no uncertain terms that you only stopped the Bludger to prevent a foul and not," his eyes flashed for a second, "to save my undeserving neck."  
  
She looked down, embarrassed. Her head shot up again as he murmured quietly, "Green is a good color for you. You should wear it more often. And skirts, too. You look great."  
  
Now she saw that he meant it, but he didn't look at all pleased by it. She didn't know what to say to such a grudging compliment. Instead, she cleared her throat.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, too. And apologize. I told you last night I'd regret what I said, and I was right. So please accept my apologies and my thanks."  
  
She put her hand out tentatively. He looked surprised, but took it, his warm fingers clasping her cold ones in a firm grip. Conversations began again and Ginny sighed with relief. She started to pull her hand away, but Draco didn't seem ready to let go. She looked down at their clasped hands, feeling a tingle of excitement traveling up her arm. She felt the impulse to snatch her hand away before he realized what he was doing to her, just by holding her hand.  
  
Instead, she leaned close and whispered, "Make you a deal, Malfoy. I'll wear skirts more often if you wear black silk more often!"  
  
He dropped her hand and stared at her. Then he smiled and nodded. Ginny grinned and turned back to her table, hurrying to slide in between Natalie and Hermione. Ron, naturally, looked ready to do murder, and Natalie wanted details, but otherwise, no one seemed to notice.  
  
The teachers filed in and food appeared. As they were eating, Ginny chanced a look at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was seated on the end of the table with the rest of his Quidditch team. He wasn't talking much, but he was smiling. Even as she watched, he glanced up at her and the smile grew broader. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Hmmmm, kind of attractive when he's not sneering or smirking," Hermione murmured.  
  
"I told her he's not bad-looking for a white guy" Natalie chimed in from the other side.  
  
Ginny hmphed at them. "I don't know what you two are on about." But secretly she agreed with them.  
  
"Oooh, someone's not happy, though," Natalie exclaimed. "Check out that Parkinson girl."  
  
Ginny and Hermione glanced back at the Slytherin table, where Pansy was sitting with some other sixth year girls and looking, as Nat had said, extremely bad tempered. The Slytherin girl was darting glances at Malfoy then whispering to her friends. Suddenly they all looked toward the Gryffindor table and the look of intense hatred Pansy directed at Ginny made her shiver. Ginny tried to look away, but the malevolence in the glare held her spellbound.  
  
Pansy jumped suddenly and looked away. Ginny followed her eyes and saw Malfoy speaking down the table to Pansy. His face wore his usual bored expression, but something in his eyes made Ginny glad it wasn't her he was talking to.  
  
Natalie grabbed Ginny's arm and exclaimed, "Whew! Wonder what that was about. Anyway, that was some flying you two did yesterday." The conversation turned to the game and how effective their strategies had been. Ginny felt a headache coming on, and was now feeling the effect of a concussion coupled with little sleep the night before. As breakfast ended, groups of students milled around visiting. Others went off to the library or, like Ginny and most of the other Gryffindors, wandered back to their Common Rooms. Dean wanted the team to get together to discuss the game, but Ginny begged off, pleading fatigue and a headache. She moved to the stairs leading to the girls' dorms but Ron intercepted her. He laid his hand on her arm, this time careful not to grab her. She stopped, looking at him.  
  
"Ginny, I'm not trying to interfere. I just want you to know the whole story," he said earnestly.  
  
Ginny looked like she was about to push past him, so he said quickly, "Are you afraid to hear it? Afraid that git may not be what you seem to think he is?"  
  
Ginny sighed and sat on a nearby chair. Was he right? Was she afraid to hear it, despite what she'd told him earlier? Just how bad could it be, she wondered.  
  
"All right, Ron, I'm listening. I'm tired, my head is aching, thanks to you, but I'm listening. I warn you, though. Just facts. No opinions, no names, just bare facts. Agreed?"  
  
Ron pulled up another chair and sat. "Agreed," he said.  
  
Before he started, though, Ginny spoke again. Her voice was hard. "Just remember, Ron, you were the one going after Malfoy, not the other way 'round. So don't try to make it sound as though you were just defending yourself. Or me, for that matter."  
  
Where was the shy, agreeable, sweet girl that used to be his sister? Ron wondered. The one who used to drive him nuts because she always wanted to tag along with him and his friends?  
  
"Well, okay," he began, "maybe I did ask the slimy git a few--hey!" Ginny had risen and started walking away.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry, forgot. Now, sit down!" Ginny sat again. Ron made a face, then said, "I asked MALFOY why he was bothering you. Cheeky bas-" Ginny started to stand again. "Oops, habit. Anyway, he had the nerve to ask whether it was you or me who thought he was bothering you."  
  
Ginny couldn't help a small smile, but her stomach was in knots. "What did you tell him?" she asked calmly.  
  
"I said you didn't need to tell me, I've got eyes, don't I?" He sounded slightly indignant.  
  
Ginny vaguely wondered when Ron's last eye examination was, but only said, "And?"  
  
"He said he was sure that if he were 'bothering' you, you would tell him to sod off in 'no uncertain terms.'" Now Ron looked extremely indignant. "He also said that he was sure you didn't tell me what to do with Hermione and that I should mind my own business."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Ginny said loudly, causing several heads to turn toward them. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"  
  
"Bullshit, Ginny," Ron snapped. "You're my little sister, and I'm just watching out for you. That IS my business."  
  
Ginny glared at Ron for a moment. "The only thing hurting me lately, 'Big Brother', happens to be you. I've got bruises on my arms, a cracked skull and a scar on my head, all because of your 'concern'. I'm not sure I'll survive more expressions of your caring, Ron."  
  
Ron sat back, startled. When had Ginny begun to stand up to him? Where had the sarcasm come from? He was used to, well, kind of pushing her around. Now she was pushing back and he didn't know what to do. He was just trying to protect her. Didn't she realize that?  
  
Ron tried to pick up the thread of his story. "Uh, yeah, well, I kept at him a bit, and he finally said in that sneering, snotty voice, 'Want to know what's going on, Weasley?' 'Yeah,' I said. Then he says, calm as you please, 'Not nearly as much as I plan, Weasley, not nearly as much as I plan.'"  
  
Ron looked scandalized. Ginny looked confused, then amused, then she actually chuckled. Ron's mouth dropped open. Ginny laughed harder.  
  
"Ginny, you're laughing," Ron said stupidly.  
  
That caused Ginny to whoop with laughter. It wasn't really that funny, but she thought she must be slightly hysterical. That was what had caused all the fuss? He hadn't said anything at all! It wasn't even a threat. Just slightly suggestive. Ginny could see him saying it, too. She had seen him say it, his face cold, controlled. Just trying to get Ron off his back. Ginny tried to control herself, but one look at Ron's angry, embarrassed expression set her off again. Hermione and Harry were looking worriedly at them across the Common Room and Ginny finally subsided into small hiccoughs of laughter.  
  
She actually could see how an overprotective brother who really disliked the speaker could interpret anything in such a vague comment. Well, it wasn't that vague, but certainly nothing to get murderous about.  
  
"Oh, Ron, that was it?" she asked, still smiling.  
  
"'That's it'? Wasn't that bad enough? He's practically bragging that he's going to, er, well, you know!"  
  
"Actually, I don't know. Maybe he was going to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him? Maybe he wanted help with his healing classes. Goodness knows if he's as bad as you and Harry, he could use the help. Maybe I just had to be there to catch the innuendo?" Ginny stood again. Ron jumped up and looked down at her.  
  
"Look, Gin, maybe I did overreact a bit,"  
  
"A BIT?" Ginny demanded incredulously.  
  
"Well, uh, okay, a lot. But I'm just trying to protect you from creeps like Malfoy."  
  
Ginny looked up into his worried face and relented a bit.  
  
"Ron, believe me, I'm flattered that you finally noticed you have a little sister. I'm glad you don't see me as a little pest any more. And it is nice to know that if I need protection, you're ready to jump in and defend me. But, in this case, you're barking up the wrong tree. Malfoy got one thing right. I would certainly never think about advising you on your love life. I expect the same consideration. If ANYONE ever treats me in a way I consider out of line, whether it's Malfoy, Harry, or even you, I'm more than capable of putting them in their place. Now, I'm going to go lay down."  
  
She brushed past Ron and almost ran into Harry and Hermione, who had been hovering just out of earshot. She hurried up the stairs and threw herself on her bed. 


	8. Caution

Chapter 8  
  
Ginny stayed in the room she shared with three other fifth year Gryffindor girls the rest of the morning. Most of the students were spending their time on the grounds, or hanging out with friends, so Ginny had the dorm to herself. She hung her robe up, removed her shoes and stretched out on the bed again, arms folded under her head. She stared up at the canopy above the bed, letting her thoughts stray. Ron was concerned for her. She understood this. She imagined that if it were just about any other boy in school showing this much attention to her, he'd probably ignore it. But since it was Malfoy, it followed that he couldn't possibly be really interested in her, but was trying to hurt her. Ron must be thinking something like that, Ginny reasoned. But she resented him thinking he could interfere in her personal life when he had ignored her for the last fourteen years. Okay, well, just the last five years, since he'd come to Hogwarts. Hell, she thought, hearing Hermione chide her for language, in a school like Hogwarts, who HAD a personal life?  
  
Ginny tried to ignore the growling in her stomach. After the glare Pansy had given her, Ginny had lost her appetite. That made it a day and a half with no real food besides a nibble of toast and some tea. She felt slightly light-headed and tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking. Sighing, she decided to try to put yesterday's events in some sort of order now that she had most of the facts.  
  
She pictured Ron flying around Malfoy, sniping at him, asking him questions, threatening him. Ron hadn't said as much, but Ginny knew her brother pretty well. She could imagine Malfoy's irritation. He didn't like Ron anyway, but to have Ron questioning him in the middle of an important Quidditch game. And over, of all people, the irritating git's sister!  
  
Finally, provoked and angry, he responded with something just bound to make an overprotective big brother see red. She ran what she remembered through her head and could see how those silly words, uttered in a tone nicely calculated to imply an intimacy that didn't exist, would throw Ron into a state of rage. Malfoy was very good at saying something perfectly innocent, and making it sound soooo suggestive, as she'd found out last night. He'd been quite successful, too, she thought, gently rubbing the scar on the back of her head.  
  
Ron must have been surprised to see her fly in front of the Bludger. Malfoy had turned when she screamed; she remembered him looking up and swerving. She now pictured him seeing her struck and falling. No, she had lost her balance first, then the Bludger had struck. Not that it mattered. The result was the same. She imagined how he would have gotten beneath her and caught her. That must have been impressive. It was hard enough just to fly and toss the Quaffle around or try to catch the Snitch. To catch a teenaged girl, hold her unconscious body and still fly was nothing short of amazing.  
  
Ginny vaguely remembered snatches of conversations she'd heard, which now made sense. The strong arms holding her, his voice just demanding where to take her. The argument with Ron. Then last night, in the hospital wing, the way he'd held her at first. And he had said something about his father, calling him a sadistic old bastard. What had that been about? Ginny frowned as she remembered accusing him of jumping at the opportunity of a rematch, knowing she wasn't being fair, but not being able to stop. What was it about him that made her such a horrid cat? How could she rip into him one minute and the next want him to hold her and run his hands over her and kiss her? Sexual tension, the side of her brain she was ignoring piped up. Just like in romance novels, just like in Hermione's recorded video cassette things that they had watched over holidays a few years ago. He only had to say her name in that soft, sexy voice she hadn't known existed and she was dreamy eyed. Just the smell of his cologne sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"You are pathetic, girl," Ginny scolded herself.  
  
Malfoy probably considered her a pain in the arse by now. Ginny was certain he wasn't driving himself crazy wondering about her. She shook her head. She really was pathetic. She had always thought the expression, "I want you" sounded so theatrical and phony, but she wanted Malfoy. She wasn't even clear on what she wanted to do with him, but she wanted him badly.  
  
Ginny remembered him singing that song last night. Where had he learned the tune? He'd said he thought he would take her advice, then sang the last line. She thought of the words again. "You better let somebody love you, Before it's too late." She felt a delicious shiver at the implication. He had a surprisingly good voice, she thought, smiling. As she drifted off to sleep she almost felt him touch her cheek again.  
  
"Idiot!" Draco paced the deserted Slytherin Common Room furiously. Most of the Slytherins, even the seventh years, didn't want to be around when Draco Malfoy was having a temper fit. He had had one on Saturday, after finding out about the rematch. The other team members had had to sit there and listen while he had raged at them for allowing it. Amazingly, he had also apologized for his loss of temper. But those in the Common Room today who saw him begin to pace and kick at inanimate objects decided it was time to go. They left him alone and warned others to stay away for a while.  
  
"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" he muttered to himself.  
  
He flung himself into a comfortable overstuffed chair near the blazing fireplace. Despite the blaze, the room was still dank and chilly. He didn't choose this chair for the comfort or warmth, though. After nearly fifteen miserable years in his father's home, exposed to (or abused by) various physical and mental tortures designed to make him 'stronger', Draco barely felt the cold. The chair just happened to be the closest to him.  
  
"Idiot!" he shouted into the empty room once more.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in trouble, serious trouble. He'd tried to tell himself it wasn't as bad as he thought, but although he could easily and convincingly lie to others without a thought, he couldn't lie to himself. He was in trouble and the trouble had a name. Virginia Weasley.  
  
Virginia O. Weasley, it said in her book, right under the stamped 'Property of'. He absently wondered what the O stood for, had almost asked her last night. (Something awful, like Olga, probably. At least it wasn't her first name. She was Ginny, to her friends, but to him? He didn't know. He couldn't tell what she thought of him. Even after last night, after holding her, then wanting to strangle her, and finally having to leave before he jumped on her and tore those pathetic scraps of fabric that passed for pajamas off her. He still had no idea of what was going on in that lovely head.  
  
Oh, she'd seemed interested in him last night. He nearly groaned as he remembered how her eyes had softened when he'd recited that stupid song. And how she had touched him so gently when he had grabbed her arms to shake her. But he also remembered other occasions when she'd glared at him, or struck at him (and that girl could pack a whallop!) or when she'd spoken so disparagingly about him to her friend, McDonald. Last night she had been groggy from a concussion and medication. He didn't really put much faith in that. And, gods, what he'd said as he left. He hoped she hadn't heard. It made him sound like a moon-struck moron! Outwardly, no one would be able to tell he was in trouble, but inwardly he was a mess. And over what?  
  
Skinny Ginny Weasley, little sister of Ron, one of his enemies, daughter of his fa- Lucius's nemesis. Not so skinny anymore, he thought. No, not at all. The curves were there under all the ridiculous baggy garments she usually wore. He'd had close contact with those curves the other day on the stone bench, and more so last night. He was amazed that none of the other boys at Hogwarts seemed to notice her. But he was glad, too.  
  
There had been no one to interfere when he was stalking her around the school grounds. Then, this morning, it was as though she had been transformed. She had let her soft, red hair frame her face, making it glow. Then she had changed from her usually billowy clothes. The green sweater that brought out her eyes. That robe! It just accentuated her slim waist and made the curves even more pronounced. And a skirt over those long, shapely legs. And he wasn't the only one to notice. Every male over fourteen seemed to be leering at her. And there she was, smiling and babbling happily with her idiot friends, arguing with her idiot brother, not even noticing him until Granger had pointed him out.  
  
He'd been waiting for her in the same dark hallway this morning, and waited even longer before he entered the Great Hall so he didn't do something stupid like grab her and drag her out of there and demand she change back into her grubby jeans so the others wouldn't look at her. Draco shook his head and slammed his fist into the soft arm of the chair. He was acting like a jealous lover and he hadn't even kissed her properly yet. 'Yet' seemed to be the operative word here. He damned well wanted to kiss her, and not necessarily properly, either. But girls like Ginny Weasley generally weren't available for casual flings. They carried lots of baggage with them.  
  
For one thing, her family hated his, and his returned the favor with interest. Not that that bothered him. He had ceased to care about anything concerning his parents after coming home from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He tried to stop those memories, but couldn't.  
  
He and Crabbe and Goyle hadn't come off the train. Their parents had come looking for them, finding them in a heap, still unconscious, where Potter and his pals had left them. Still unconscious and suffering from the various hexes. Any one of the hexes would have been laughable by itself, but the combination was potent. The Crabbes and Goyles had wakened their little darlings, (Crabbe's father cuffing Crabbe soundly, but otherwise looking concerned) and immediately began working on unhexing them. Malfoy's parents, however, only woke him and asked what happened. When the boys explained, Lucius had looked coldly at his son. Draco had been shivering from shock and pain. Lucius had looked at Narcissa and she'd nodded. They both stood and left him there. The Crabbes and Goyles looked puzzled, and Mrs Goyle had even started to lift her wand in Draco's direction when Lucius' voice drifted back, warning them not to assist 'that boy' who had brought disgrace to the Malfoy name. They had been shocked, but other than Mrs Goyle slipping him some floo powder he could use in the station office to get home, they had left him to his own means. After they left, he'd quickly gathered his things, pulling his cloak from his trunk and donning it. With the hood pulled over his face, Malfoy had slunk into the office and used the floo powder.  
  
Draco landed in the cold hearth of the Malfoy Great Hall and dragged himself and his trunk onto the rug. Lucius had heard his arrival and taken Draco into his study. He got the complete story from him. He raged at Draco for some time, asking how he, Lucius, could stand before his master when his own son had allowed their deadly enemies, Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers to humiliate the family so badly. Draco was undeserving of the honor of the Malfoy name, he had disgraced them. Then he had set punishment. Draco was beaten severely and left in the dungeons for several days. He was used to beatings. Beatings, lock-ins, being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night to fend off the hexes Lucius hurled at him. All in the name of making Draco 'stronger', 'worthier' of being a servant of the Dark lord. But they were merely inconveniences compared to this. This beating had been brutal. Draco could barely move afterward, and hadn't anywhere to move anyway since he'd been locked in a cold, damp dungeon cell. Finally, after a week, Lucius had brought him to the study again. Draco had until dinner to rid himself of the hexes or he would be beaten and locked in the dungeons again. Hungry and in pain, Draco dragged himself to the library and tried to find the counter spells for the combined hexes, stopping only to eat the meager lunch one of the house-elves brought. Then he went back to work trying to remove the hexes. He had succeeded in removing about half the spells when Lucuis entered the library.  
  
"Dinner, boy," he'd said coldly. "Looks like you'll be eating in the dungeon again."  
  
Draco had not begged, had not pleaded. He hadn't said anything as Lucius had brought out the club he used occasionally to inflict his brand of discipline. Narcissa came in and watched, her eyes cold. Draco looked at her and saw no sympathy, no feeling at all. He decided at that moment that he no longer had parents. He stepped forward and grabbed the club. Lucius had been so surprised at this show of rebellion that he simply let go of the club. Brandishing it, Draco slipped out of the study and ran up to his room. He could hear Lucius bellowing at him as he gathered anything he could throw into his trunk, hauled it over to the fireplace and tossed in the little floo powder that remained from what Goyle's mother had given him. He stepped into the flames as Lucius burst into his room. He muttered his destination, 'Noirtier House', his grandparents' home, and disappeared.  
  
The Noirtiers, Narcissa's parents, weren't the loving and coddling sort, which was fine with Draco. But they were fair. And his grandfather hated Lucius. Mr Noirtier was even more knowledgeable about the Dark Arts than Lucius, although he didn't actively practice them. Though Lucius threatened and raged for the return of his son, he was afraid of his father-in-law and would never move against him.  
  
Draco's grandmother tut-tutted over his hexes and removed them. His grandfather listened to his story, then asked him whose fault it was. At first Draco blamed Potter and his friends, but as time went on, he began to see that he had provoked the attack. He started it, Potter and company finished it. Fair was fair. He also realized that regardless of who was at fault, his parents' reaction was entirely out of proportion. He spent the remainder of the summer with his grandparents and had never felt more at peace. They expected a lot from him, but they accepted him as he was. When he was ready to go back to Hogwarts, his grandfather took him aside and asked him again whose fault the incident had been. He had answered with perfect truthfulness that it didn't really matter. It was past and he would just move on.  
  
Draco remembered how his grandfather had smiled and clapped him on the back. "You've got a good brain, there, and I'm glad you've decided to use it to think for yourself finally." After his parents formally disinherited him, Draco's grandparents formally adopted him. He wasn't destitute, his grandparents were generous and he had a small inheritance from Lucius' mother that was kept in trust for him. But living with his grandparents made him realize just how much he'd missed in his parents' home.  
  
The fact that he seemed to be obsessed with a girl his parents would hate didn't bother him a bit. His grandparents would like her, he was sure. He had a feeling she would like them, too. But, being Lucius Malfoy's son, he could hardly see Mr and Mrs Weasley welcoming him into their home with open arms. He knew her family was important to her. She would want their approval, even that stupid git, Ron's.  
  
He stopped short. What on earth was he thinking? Approval? He sounded like he was making plans for happily ever after! This was ridiculous. And it only proved just how much trouble she was. She had somehow burrowed under his skin and was now like an itch he couldn't scratch. Well, he'd be damned if he let her turn him into a babbling, lovesick idiot.  
  
It was just sleep deprivation, that was all. He wanted her, true, and he was fairly certain exactly what he wanted to do with her. But, it might be safer to just ignore her. Forget those shining brown eyes and soft, enticing lips. And definitely forget how she'd looked at him when he'd recited that stupid song. Don't think that maybe, just maybe she had been thinking of him when she'd scribbled it in the front of her book, wasting valuable space she could have written new plays in. And, for his own good, he'd better not ever think about her parting shot this morning, because that might make him wonder whether she was thinking, as he had been, how that silk might feel against her bare skin. Yes, he'd just forget about her, all right, as soon as he got some rest.  
  
As some younger Slytherins crept cautiously into the Common Room, Draco cast them a glare and stalked to his dorm. 


	9. Clan-destiny

Chapter 9  
  
Ginny was exhausted. Monday morning classes had been okay, and she had trudged her way through lunch, but she was definitely running out of steam. She hadn't realized that a concussion left you weak and woozy for a few days. Her head ached and her knees felt ready to buckle as she dragged herself up the stairs to her last class of the day. Madam Pomfrey had forbidden her to participate in Quidditch practice until Wednesday, and to see her before she did so. Ginny had been indignant at the time, but now she was thankful. She was afraid the healer was just being spiteful after the sleeping potion incident, but she obviously knew what she'd been talking about.  
  
Ginny paused and leaned against the wall, allowing other students to pass her as she rested. She thought about yesterday. She'd slept until dinner, then, afterward, had slept again until this morning. Hermione had awakened her early so she could see Madam Pomfrey before classes. The witch had told her and Hermione the sleeping was normal, and not to worry just as long as she woke up when roused. Ginny had seen Malfoy at both dinner and breakfast, but he'd seemed distant again. She had worn the new robe and a skirt. Several boys who had ignored her before had come up to talk to her. A few had even asked her if she wanted to go into Hogsmeade (a Hogwarts euphemism for going out). But Malfoy only scowled at her. After Saturday night she thought he really did like her, but it had probably been wishful thinking. She'd know for sure in a minute, though. This was the only time their paths crossed for classes and Ginny expected to see him coming down the hallway any time. She shook her head and hitched up her book bag, heading for her classroom.  
  
Ginny didn't notice a couple of Slytherins creeping up behind her whispering.  
  
"Go on, Greg," a sultry female voice purred. "You promised you would do anything for me."  
  
Pansy Parkinson and a few of her friends were glaring at Ginny and trying to move Goyle toward her. Goyle looked extremely uncertain.  
  
"Go on, do it!" Pansy hissed, motioning toward Ginny. "Don't you want to take me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
That decided Goyle. He lumbered toward Ginny. At that moment Draco came around the corner heading for his last class of the day. He saw Ginny walking toward him, head down, seemingly lost in thought. He considered greeting her when he noticed Gregory Goyle staring intently at her as he rushed up behind her. Pansy Parkinson and some of her friends were watching, gleeful expressions on their faces. Then Pansy saw Draco and her eyes widened. The threat she had been about to hiss at the Weasley girl, "Stay away from Draco or else," died on her lips. Draco realized what was about to happen and called out, rushing for Ginny, but too late. Goyle stepped behind Ginny and gave her a powerful shove into the wall. Ginny didn't have a chance to brace herself. Books flew as she smacked, head first into the stone wall, then started to collapse.  
  
Draco dropped his own books and caught her before she fell, easing her to the floor onto his lap. He cradled her shoulders with one arm and pulled out his wand with his free hand. He glared at Goyle, who backed away, frightened at the look on Draco's face.  
  
Pansy stepped forward and put a hurt, innocent look on her face.  
  
"Draco," she said hesitantly, biting her full lower lip. "Let me explain."  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"Shut up and back off, Pansy," he growled at her. "Come one step closer and I'll turn the lot of you into flobberworms."  
  
Pansy was about to try again when she looked up and froze. Goyle went pale and the rest of the Slytherins faded back toward their class.  
  
Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall approaching, eyes flashing behind her glasses. She took in Ginny's limp form, the scattered books, and Goyle and Pansy's guilty looks. She noticed Draco's defensive position and his wand pointed at the other two Slytherins.  
  
"What is going on here," she demanded shrilly.  
  
Pansy and Goyle seemed struck mute, so Draco spat out, "Pansy seemed to think it would be amusing to have Goyle bash Weasley's head into the wall." The sneer in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
The professor's eyes widened, but she said calmly, "Please explain, Mr Malfoy."  
  
He briefly told her what he'd seen. Her expression grew sterner as she listened. She looked at them silently.  
  
Pansy and Goyle cringed as she finally pronounced, "One hundred points from Slytherin for this attack on another student. You two," she indicated Pansy and Goyle. "To Professor Snape's office, now. I will meet you there with the headmaster." She pointed and they slunk back down the corridor. Then she turned to Draco.  
  
He wasn't looking at her. He was brushing the hair away from Ginny's face and trying to rouse her. Professor McGonagall's expression softened as she watched him stroke her cheek gently and call her name. Ginny started to come round, trying to sit up.  
  
Draco forced a smile and said in a teasing voice, "Well, Weasley, we seem to be running into each other a lot lately."  
  
Ginny looked around, confused. She saw the scattered books, Draco's drawn wand and the professor. Her confused gaze came back to Draco's face.  
  
"D-Draco? What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Ginny struggled to stand, ignoring Draco's and Professor McGonagall's extended hands. She finally got to her feet and swayed unsteadily. Then her eyes shot open and squeezed shut immediately. Draco grabbed her shoulders before she could fall.  
  
"Oh, God, I feel sick!" she muttered.  
  
The professor rushed forward, but Draco was already helping her sit again.  
  
"Lean forward and put your head down. Slow breaths, it'll pass," he murmured softly, gently holding her shoulders. "That's it, slow breaths."  
  
Professor McGonagall conjured a basin and placed it in Ginny's lap, her brow wrinkled in concern. Ginny followed Draco's instruction and felt the wave of nausea slowly pass. She straightened up and passed a shaky hand over her brow. Looking embarrassed, she glanced at Draco.  
  
"Good thing I didn't eat much for lunch," she laughed shakily. "Otherwise you'd probably be wearing it."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you did. Bashing your head into the wall after a concussion is very bad for you. I don't recommend it at all."  
  
He sounded so serious Ginny laughed. Then she yelped and held her head.  
  
"Oh, that hurts," she gritted out.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked from Draco to Ginny, confused. They were the last two students she would have expected to be having this seemingly friendly chat, when Weasley had obviously been attacked by two students from Slytherin. And Malfoy threatening one of his cronies with a wand? Very interesting. Especially the tender concern he was showing the girl. It would be nice to see that ancient feud laid to rest. She wondered if the headmaster knew about this. Probably did. The man seemed to know everything. She cleared her throat and announced that she had to report this incident to the headmaster.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I trust you will see Miss Weasley safely to the hospital wing?"  
  
Draco nodded immediately, squeezing Ginny's shoulder as she moved to protest. Professor McGonagall pulled a slip of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Draco.  
  
"This is a hall pass in case Mr Filch," she grimaced sourly at the name, "decides to stop you. Now off with you."  
  
The professor hurried back up the corridor, muttering under her breath. Ginny watched Draco's face as he watched the transfiguration teacher hurry away. She wanted to smooth the line between his eyebrows, but looked quickly away when he looked back at her.  
  
"Feel like you can stand now?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. She felt sick and weak, but she'd been enough trouble already. Her knees felt wobbly as she stood, and she knew she would topple over right now if he weren't holding her up. Swallowing, she reached out and steadied herself against the wall. Draco left her there for a moment as he gathered the books into one bag.  
  
"Good thing you don't carry all your books about all day, like Granger," he teased.  
  
She barely smiled. She felt sick again, but gritted her teeth against the nausea. "Let's go."  
  
The trip down to the hospital took some time. Ginny made it on her own two feet, but with Draco threatening several times to pick her up and carry her.  
  
"Come on, Weasley, it's not like you weigh anything, and besides, I'm getting kind of used to it."  
  
Ginny loved the teasing note in his voice, but was afraid she'd throw up if he tried to carry her. So she trudged along, gritting her teeth and wishing she didn't feel so damned sick.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was horrified when Draco related what had happened.  
  
"The headmaster will hear about this!" she'd said darkly. After moving Ginny to a bed near her office, she stomped away for supplies.  
  
Ginny sat on the hospital bed, pillows propped behind her head, in her skirt, blouse and stockings, on top of the sheets. Her robe, tie and shoes were safely tucked away in the cabinet. She was feeling a bit better, but still queasy. She absently plucked at a tissue Madam Pomfrey had given her and glanced quickly at Draco. He was leaning against the edge of her mattress, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said quietly.  
  
His eyes met hers, then darted away again.  
  
She sighed. "You don't have to stay here, I'm okay now." Ginny had to admit she was elated that he had stayed, but he didn't look very happy about it.  
  
"I, uh, mean, you must be bored to death babysitting me by now. I seem to be unable to stop running into you or falling on you lately," she said lamely.  
  
Why wouldn't he look at her? She hadn't even known what had happened until he explained it to Madam Pomfrey. Did he think it was her fault? Probably. She seemed to draw trouble to herself lately.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny again. She was horribly pale. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hands were shaky as they shredded the paper tissue she'd used to dab at her eyes. She'd called him Draco earlier. And Saturday night. Now it was Malfoy again. She probably thought it was his fault. Maybe it was. If he had just left her alone, none of this would have happened. The Bludger, the hospital stay, Pansy's spitefulness, all because he just couldn't let her be. Now she was trying to get rid of him. He should just go. Hadn't he told himself just yesterday that she was trouble and he'd be better off ignoring her? But he couldn't go without saying something. Not when she looked so sad.  
  
"Ginny, I'm-" he began, but she spoke at the same time.  
  
"Draco, I just-" They both stopped. Draco sighed and tried again.  
  
"I didn't know Pansy was going to do something like that," he said flatly.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her brow. "Well, of course you didn't. How on Earth could you know?" Did he think she blamed him? She hurried on. "I just wanted to apologize for being so much bother. I always seem to be causing you trouble."  
  
Oh, gods, he thought, she's going to cry. She thinks I'm mad at her. Draco reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. She leaned into the caress, holding his hand there. Draco fought the urge to gather her in his arms and comfort her as he had when she'd been hurt.  
  
He started to speak again, but Madam Pomfrey returned with a tray of bottles, glasses and vials. Draco moved to the opposite side of the bed, not wanting to be tossed out again.  
  
"Hmmm, still here, Mr Malfoy? Well, make yourself useful since I seem to have you underfoot so much lately." She indicated a supply cabinet along the corridor. "Go get some blankets, another pillow and a hospital gown. Miss Weasley, you will be staying here again tonight."  
  
Draco did as he was told. At least she hadn't told him to leave yet. It struck him that five minutes ago he had been prepared to leave. Then he'd touched Ginny's cheek and that was that. He grabbed a few blankets, and the pillow, and pulled out one of the gowns. The yellow hospital gown was long and baggy-looking and would cover her from neck to ankles. He thought what a shame it would be that she wouldn't be wearing her normal sleeping attire. Whoa, he told himself. He wasn't coming anywhere near the hospital wing tonight. No way. Much too tempting.  
  
He took the items back to her bed and tossed them onto the chair. Madam Pomfrey was just completing her examination and had started mixing some potions together. Ginny looked exhausted and in pain. Her eyes were closed and she held herself stiffly, as though any movement would cause her to shatter. His fists clenched as he thought of Pansy and Goyle. If the headmaster and Snape didn't deal with them, he certainly would.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I'm going to give Miss Weasley something for the pain, and something to put her to sleep. Perhaps you had better go now."  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, seeming to ask him to stay with her eyes.  
  
"Can I stay until she falls asleep?" he asked the healer. She looked from one to the other.  
  
"Oh, very well, but you'll have to move out for a moment while she changes. Close those curtains behind you."  
  
Draco pulled the curtains around Ginny's bed and moved down the hallway. He heard rustling from behind the curtain, then finally Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains open again. She motioned for him.  
  
"Just a few minutes, Mr Malfoy. She's already had her potion and needs to sleep," she said quietly. Then she retreated back to her office.  
  
Draco returned to Ginny's side and touched her arm. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"That pain potion works fast," she said with relief. "I wanted to thank you again. You seem to be doing a brisk business in damsels in distress this week."  
  
Ginny was very tired, but very aware of his hand still on her arm. She was going to be asleep in a moment anyway, so she did something she normally wouldn't have the courage for. He'd be long gone by the time she woke up, so she wouldn't have a chance to feel embarrassed. She took his hand and pulled it to her cheek. She held it there, relishing the warmth. Then she twined her fingers with his and curled up on her side, closing her eyes.  
  
"G'night, Draco," she breathed and was asleep.  
  
Ginny awoke in the darkness again, but this time the candle beside her bed cast a feeble, flickering glow for a few feet around the bedside table. Ginny sat up cautiously and looked around. The hospital wing seemed deserted. She felt slightly disappointed that she was alone, but scolded herself. Malfoy probably didn't want a repeat of the other night. Her bad temper and spiteful comments were unlikely to make him want another dose. That, plus the way she had grabbed his hand earlier had probably sent him running for the hills. Her cheeks burned as she remembered how his fingers had tightened around hers just before she'd fallen asleep. Just a reflex, she thought. He had been so cool toward her since Sunday morning, it was a wonder he'd stayed with her as long as he had.  
  
Ginny had to use the bathroom. Pulling open the table's drawer, she pulled out her wand and illuminated it. Then, shivering slightly, despite the long hospital gown and the stockings she still wore, she hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Draco stretched his hand to the hospital wing door, then snatched it back again. He must be insane, he thought. Ignore her, don't ignore her, back and forth, round and round. Draco had awakened about an hour and a half ago and had been wandering back and forth from the stairs to the hospital wing, trying to decide what to do. Filch's stupid cat, Mrs Norris, had almost caught him twice, and Peeves had actually run right into him. Or, through him might be a better description. He shuddered; Peeves had been so cold! But, since Peeves was indefinitely banned from the castle, they had reached an amiable agreement to pretend they hadn't seen one another.  
  
And now, here he was again. He told himself that she was probably asleep, that she wouldn't waken until morning, so it would be a waste of time to look in on her. Besides, what would he say? She had wanted him to leave earlier, and had probably been delirious when she had taken his hand. But she had used his first name again. Not Malfoy, as though it was a foul word, but Draco, softly, almost a caress. God, he was pathetic. The girl called him by his first name and he was wrapped round her finger. Draco sighed and rested his forehead against the door, resigned. He had no idea what a girl like Ginny Weasley would want with someone like him, especially given the years he'd spent trying to make her and her brother's lives miserable. But he really didn't have a choice. He wanted her, wanted to be with her and if she wanted him too, that would be great. If not, well, it would be poetic justice, right? He straightened and opened the door.  
  
There was a candle burning on her bedside table, but Ginny wasn't in the bed. Draco looked around, but didn't see anyone. He sat in the shadows near the curtains bunched against the wall. She was bound to come back eventually, wherever she was.  
  
Ginny looked at her reflection and grimaced. Her hair was, once again, sticking up every which way. She had lines down her face from the pillow and the yellow hospital gown made her pale skin look sallow. She wet her hands and tried to make her hair lie flat. Then she sighed. Why bother? Who would see her anyway? She washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. That sleeping draught made her mouth feel as though her tongue had grown fuzz on it. Patting her hair down once more, she walked to the door and turned off the lights. She exited and illuminated her wand again but jumped back gasping and dropping her wand as a figure in black loomed out of the darkness right in front of her.  
  
"Draco! Good God, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she hissed. It had only taken Ginny a second to recover and realize who it was standing in front of her.  
  
"Well," he returned lazily. "You were in there so long, I wondered if you'd fallen in." He stooped and picked up her wand, handing it to her.  
  
Her fingers, still cold from the water in the sink, brushed his warm ones. He took the hand in both of his and rubbed gently.  
  
"Your hands are freezing. I'll bet your feet are, too." He started to pull her toward him, but she backed away and around him, moving toward her bed.  
  
"Er, yes, they are. I'd better cover up again," she continued backing down the hall.  
  
He let go of her hand and she turned and hurried back to the bed. There was his answer, he told himself. She was running away from him. She was being nice about it, but she was still running away. He followed her slowly to the bed.  
  
Ginny scrambled back into bed. Oh, God, she looked horrible, her hair was a mess and she had dragon breath! The implication of the phrase made her mouth quirk slightly. She would certainly have 'dragon' breath if she had just wrapped her arms round his neck and made him kiss her, which was what she'd wanted to do. He was wearing a silk tee shirt again, and this time it was a 'V' necked shirt that showed more of his chest and neck. Stop it, she told herself. He just dropped by because he was bored. If he wanted to talk, that was fine. Maybe as he got to know her better, he might become more interested in her. But, she would think about that later. Right now he was approaching the bed. She nervously raked her fingers through her hair.  
  
Draco reached the bed and moved to the table. He picked up the wand he'd left there and put it in the pocket of the jogging pants he was wearing.  
  
"Well, you seem to be fine now, so I guess I'll be off," he said as casually as he could.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open. "What!?" she asked loudly, then clapped her hand over her mouth and glanced at the office door. She heard nothing from the healer's office, so she looked at Draco again.  
  
Continuing more quietly, she said, "Why did you bother coming if you were just going to turn around and leave? Do you have somewhere more important to be right now?"  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at him. He looked surprised. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
Ginny turned her head away and sniffed. "Certainly not, if you're in such a hurry to leave," she muttered.  
  
Draco smiled. Meaning she was angry that he was going. This sounded more promising. Maybe she really had been cold. He moved around the bed and pulled up the chair he had been sitting on before. He dropped into it and stretched out his legs. He locked his hands behind his head, much as he had the other night. Ginny had propped her pillows up on the headboard and now leaned back against them.  
  
Ginny eyed Draco, noting the way the tee shirt rode up. Does he do that on purpose, she wondered.  
  
"I say," she murmured, trying to imitate his drawl. "You might give a girl warning when you're going to present her such a view."  
  
He looked confused, then followed her eyes to where several inches of bare abdomen, with its light dusting of faint, pale hair arrowing down to the waistband of his pants, was exposed. He quickly dropped his arms and tugged the tee shirt back in place, his pale cheeks washed by a light pink flush for a moment. Ginny grinned. She was delighted that she'd been able to discomfit him for once.  
  
Draco just stared at her for a second. Was he crazy or was Ginny Weasley sitting there in her prim little hospital gown, leering at him? He looked at the grin on her face. She was enjoying this! He gave her a half-hearted glare and she started to giggle.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. I come to visit you out of the kindness of my heart," he ignored the snort that greeted this statement. "And all you can do is leer at me and laugh at me."  
  
Ginny tried to control her giggles, but once she got started, she just couldn't stop. The sight of Malfoy tugging his tee shirt down and trying to look as though his modesty had been outraged was too much. She started laughing louder.  
  
Draco's look of false outrage turned to one of sincere alarm. He looked toward Madam Pomfrey's door and back to Ginny. She seemed to be helpless to stop laughing. Her eyes pleaded with him to do something, even as she grabbed a pillow and tried to muffle the laughter. He jumped up and drew out his wand. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered loudly, "This is for your own good."  
  
She nodded and he touched her throat with the tip of the wand.  
  
"Inaudibus," he said, and suddenly there was silence.  
  
Ginny's chest and shoulders still heaved with her uncontrollable laughter, but she made no sound. Draco stared, fascinated. If he had ever watched a television and had someone suddenly press the 'mute' button, the sight wouldn't have been unusual. But he only had a vague idea of what a television was, and no idea of remote controls and 'mute' buttons. So watching Ginny's silent laughter was a bit disconcerting.  
  
It must have been disconcerting to Ginny as well, because she sobered almost immediately. After a minute or two she gave him a thumb's up. He eyed her uncertainly, but she gave another thumb's up and an emphatic nod of her head.  
  
"I don't know, Weasley," he whispered. "At least now you can't yell at me or insult me or toss me out."  
  
Ginny gave him a mock scowl and began to silently berate him. She looked quite adorable, he thought, lips moving silently, shaking her finger at him. He caught the finger in his left hand and drew it to his lips. She froze, eyes widening. Draco let go of the finger and touched his wand to her throat again, removing the spell.  
  
Then he jumped back to his chair. "All right, now you can yell at me," he said as he sat again.  
  
Ginny blinked once, then shrugged. "Oh, no, you did the right thing. Once I start, well, you saw. I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to come bursting out of her office any second."  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Ginny asked quietly, "Couldn't sleep again?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I caught a few hours. I figured I'd come bother you if you were up. If you weren't, well, I probably would have just woke you up. You don't have anything better to do, right?"  
  
She grinned, knowing he was teasing. "Oh, of course. A full, uninterrupted night's sleep is never on the top of my priority list."  
  
"There, you see?" he grinned, a sexy, wicked grin that sent a tingle down Ginny's spine. "I knew you wouldn't mind."  
  
Ginny vaguely wondered if he realized how sexy that smile was. Probably, she answered. Probably practices it in the mirror. So what, she told herself. The result was worth it.  
  
She smiled at her thoughts, and noticed he smiled back. She hoped he didn't know what she was thinking.  
  
"Well, since you mean to hang about for a while," she said casually. "What do you do when you can't sleep? Besides accosting the female students in their beds?"  
  
She was intensely interested. She wondered what she would do for hours at night if she couldn't sleep. Go crazy, probably.  
  
Draco's eyes glittered. Oh, he was going to tease her again, she thought.  
  
"First of all, Weasley, you happen to be the only student, male or female, I've ever accosted. And second, I haven't accosted you in your bed, yet. But I can certainly give it a go, if you'd like."  
  
He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Ginny had to laugh. That caused him to jump up and pull out his wand again.  
  
"Don't tell me you're starting again?" he whispered.  
  
She shook her head and covered her cheeks, which were bright red again. "No, I'm fine," she said. "I just had to laugh at how good you are at distracting me. But it won't work this time. Now sit down and tell me how you keep yourself from going crazy."  
  
He sat, more than a little distracted himself. She was smiling again, and her eyes were dancing with mischief. But she seemed to like him being here. And she wanted to know what he did those long hours when the entire castle was sleeping. He thought.  
  
"Well, different things. Mostly I read in the Common Room. Sometimes I do experiments in Potions, when Snape is in a good mood."  
  
"That can't be often," Ginny mused.  
  
"It isn't often," he agreed. "Sometimes, though, I sneak up to the Astronomy tower and just watch the stars."  
  
"The Astronomy tower? Good heavens," Ginny shivered and pulled the blankets up. "If you like to hang around up there, no wonder a little thing like a freezing cold hospital wing doesn't bother you."  
  
He smiled. "It's not really that bad up there. Sometimes I use a warming spell, but mostly my heavy cloak is fine. Besides, it's peaceful."  
  
Ginny smiled suddenly. "You must have lots of time to study! No wonder you got a better score on your last Potions lab than Hermione! Her nose was really out of joint on that. Imagine, her name not on the top of the list for the first time in six years!"  
  
Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Just a fluke," he said. "I don't really try very hard on tests. She must have been sick or something that day."  
  
Ginny hid a smile as she remembered Hermione saying something similar. She was really enjoying talking to him. He was easy to talk to when he wasn't trying to be annoying. He didn't even seem to notice her nervousness. She asked him about what he read, what kind of projects he worked on in Potions, his favorite classes. He asked about her interests, favorite Quidditch teams and where she'd learned to play so well.  
  
"That should be obvious," she replied. "Competing with six brothers does tend to make one a bit aggressive."  
  
"No, not aggressive, really, just competitive. You're really very good. I wouldn't be surprised if the Harpies scouted you out in a year or so."  
  
Ginny blushed at the genuine admiration in his voice. She was about to dissemble, but he interrupted her.  
  
"By the way, what does the 'O' stand for?" he asked.  
  
"The oh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, Virginia O. Weasley? What does the 'O' stand for?"  
  
"Oh, the 'O'. Oh, no, it's just too awful," Ginny grimaced. She really didn't know what her mother had been thinking when she'd been named.  
  
"Aw, come on," he cajoled softly. He stood and moved to the bed, sitting next to her. "It really can't be any worse than 'Draco', now, can it?" He smiled.  
  
Ginny wished he would move away again. Just having him in grabbing distance was distracting he. She wanted him to just stay here with her, smiling and talking all night.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Draco," she insisted. "It's a, um, nice name." She blushed again at how lame it sounded.  
  
"Yeah, that's why it took you five years to actually say it, right?" He took her hand, playing with the slender fingers. "Would you tell me if I asked nicely?"  
  
He didn't look at her, just continued playing with her fingers. Then he placed his hand palm to palm with hers, as though measuring how much larger his was.  
  
Ginny felt heat wash through her body. God, he was only holding her hand and her heart was doing double-time. She looked through half-lidded eyes at his face. He still was looking at their hands, his eyes dark and glittery, his mouth curved in a small, lazy smile. She barely understood when he spoke again.  
  
"Will you tell me your middle name? Please? I'm asking nicely," he asked, his voice teasing.  
  
Ginny almost told, then stopped. She had a better idea. Not better, her cynical voice said. Just more dangerous.  
  
"How about a trade?" she asked, watching his reaction.  
  
He finally looked at her, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Not fair," he answered. "I don't have a middle name."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean-uh--that is, okay, you could trade something else."  
  
He grinned the wicked grin and leaned in closer. She caught a whiff of his cologne. The tingles began again. She would never again smell that scent without associating it with Draco.  
  
"What did you have in mind," he asked huskily.  
  
Ginny pulled her hand away gently. She couldn't think when he was touching her. She probably wasn't thinking clearly now or she wouldn't be about to suggest this.  
  
"Would you consider sneaking me into the Astronomy tower one night, just for an hour or so, and show me the constellations? I mean, I'm really horrible at Astronomy. And I know you're good, because it drives Hermione crazy that you two are almost tied in scores in Astronomy. I could even help with Magical Healing if you need it. I'm really good in that class." She realized she was starting to babble and stopped.  
  
He was staring at her, mouth open.  
  
"Uh, I guess it, uh, wasn't such a good idea," she mumbled hastily. "Just forget I mentioned it."  
  
Ginny felt extremely foolish. She would be imposing; encroaching on one of the places he felt he could go on those sleepless nights. She looked miserably at her now folded hands lying in her lap.  
  
Draco took one of the hands again and twined his fingers with hers, much as she had done that afternoon. He lifted her chin with the other, forcing her to look at him. He was smiling!  
  
"Do you really want to?" he asked in a strange voice. "Are you sure you trust me, all alone up there in a deserted tower?"  
  
Ginny grinned again because he was teasing again. "Well, I did until you asked. I suppose I could bring Ron's club with me to make sure you behave?"  
  
Laughing quietly, Draco agreed. "I suppose a bash in the head with that thing would do the trick." Then the smile left his face.  
  
"Speaking of your brother and head-bashing," he began.  
  
"Were we?" Ginny interrupted. She thought she knew what was coming.  
  
"Well, we should be. Did Ron tell you what I said that made him so angry?" He was staring at their hands, his color rising a bit.  
  
"Yes, he did," Ginny answered, softly.  
  
"And?" Gruffly.  
  
Ginny smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "And I went into a fit of hysterical laughter. Just like earlier."  
  
Draco looked up, disbelieving. "You laughed?"  
  
She nodded. "I couldn't help it. He sounded so shocked, when you really hadn't said anything at all."  
  
She looked at him, her head tilted slightly. "Unless I misunderstood? I told Ron that maybe I had to be there to understand what made him so mad. Maybe you should tell me?"  
  
Draco shook his head. She was unbelievable. "Maybe I'd better not. You might actually bash me with the candle if you heard the way I said it."  
  
Ginny placed her other hand on top of his, and looked down. "You said you hadn't done nearly what you planned with me. Was this part of your plans?"  
  
Draco looked a bit uncomfortable. "What, having your brother try to bash your head in, then have my ex-girlfriend have another go at you for good measure? Certainly not."  
  
Ginny clicked her tongue. "What about holding my hand? And talking to me and laughing with me? And sneaking me up into the tower?"  
  
"Those were certainly high on the list," he admitted, smiling again.  
  
"What else?" Her voice was so soft, breathy, as though she were having trouble breathing normally. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward.  
  
"Something like this," he murmured, brushing her lips lightly with his. A sudden cough from the office caused them to spring apart, both of their heads swiveling toward the door. They heard another cough, then nothing. Ginny let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Draco slipped off the mattress and backed away to his chair. He slipped into it and ran unsteady hands through his hair. Ginny sighed and lay back against the pillows. So close, she thought.  
  
Draco looked up at her and saw the disappointment in her face. So she had wanted it too, he hadn't imagined it. He'd said he hadn't accosted her in her bed yet, but he was awfully damned close. The gods knew he wanted to. But he also wanted to be able to look her in the eye tomorrow. She still had pain and sleeping potions in her system, not to mention the concussion. She might feel differently after a full night's sleep and time to think. She probably didn't fully understand what she was inviting. And he bet that she was too damned inexperienced to stop him if he tried to go too far. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. Trouble didn't come close to describing her. Dangerous was much more apt. Dangerous and stunning and desirable, and she didn't even know it.  
  
"I'd better go." His voice was unsteady. "You need to get some rest. Do you still want to go up to the tower?" Again he tried not to sound too hopeful.  
  
She nodded, her eyes brightening again.  
  
"When is your next Astronomy class?"  
  
Ginny thought. "Tomorrow night, well, I guess that's really tonight actually. Just the Gryffindors."  
  
Ginny felt a little queasy with a sudden mix of apprehension and anticipation. It could be wonderful, but it could also turn into a disaster.  
  
"All right, then, I'll meet you by the library right after your class. If no one's about, we'll go right up, but if there are people hanging about, we can go into the library until it closes. Sound good?"  
  
"Mmmm," she murmured, wishing he would come and hold her again.  
  
Draco gathered his wits, then stood. He took her hand, steeling himself against the soft welcome in her eyes. He turned the hand over and brought the palm to his lips. He pressed his lips against the skin, then ever so quickly flicked the palm with his tongue, smiling as she gasped. Then he released her.  
  
"Until tomorrow?" he asked, his voice husky and soft.  
  
"Tomorrow," she sighed. "It seems so far away."  
  
Far away, but necessary he thought. He relented slightly and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Just a few hours," he whispered, then disappeared. 


	10. Culmination

Chapter 10  
  
When Ginny woke in the morning, the sun was streaming through the high windows in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey's office door was open. Ginny lay with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of Madam Pomfrey moving about her office. Finally, Ginny sat up and stretched.  
  
She heard Madam Pomfrey bustle out of the office.  
  
"Finally up, Miss Weasley? I didn't really expect you to sleep this long. Miss Granger came by with some clothing for you."  
  
The healer indicated the neatly folded pile of clothes on the chair beside the bed. The bag with hairbrush, shampoo and other hygiene items was stuffed under the chair, out of the way.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Madam Pomfrey approached and began to do a cursory examination.  
  
"I feel wonderful," Ginny answered.  
  
She smiled, remembering that tonight she would be meeting Draco and going with him to the Astronomy tower. She again felt that odd mix of excitement and apprehension. She'd never really kissed anyone except Neville after the Yule Ball, and Harry, and that was a disaster. She just hadn't really been interested, or the boys hadn't been interested. She was interested now, though. Practically tingling with anticipation.  
  
"My, you ARE in good spirits, today, aren't you?" Madam Pomfrey observed, taking in the flushed cheeks, bright eyes and huge smile. "I'm glad you woke up, I was just about to wake you myself. I do have classes today, after all." The witch smiled to take the sting out of her words.  
  
"Unless you want to parade around in your gown in front of them, I suggest you go clean up and change. I've already excused you from morning classes."  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled away again and Ginny hopped out of bed. It was still a little cold, so she gathered her things and hurried to shower and change. Ginny was just finishing when she heard the class of fifth year students coming in for their Magical Healing classes. Today was Tuesday, so it would be Ravenclaw. Ginny slipped as unobtrusively as possible back to her bed, retrieved her wand and the other items that had been in her pockets yesterday and headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
As she entered the Common Room, she turned for the dorms. She had expected the room to be deserted as most students were in class. She jumped when Hermione spoke to her from one of the deep, comfortable chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"So, you're finally back? How do you feel?"  
  
Hermione had books strewn across the low table in front of her, and quill and parchment close to hand. Didn't she ever relax? Ginny sat in the chair opposite her and dropped her bag on the ground.  
  
"I feel great. Thanks, Hermione, for bringing my stuff again."  
  
Hermione nodded and sat back. She gave Ginny that speculative look that made Ginny nervous.  
  
"You look great, too. Amazing what a good night's sleep will do for you, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny stammered a bit, then agreed. She didn't like the triumphant smile that now covered Hermione's face.  
  
"And how would you know since you certainly didn't get one last night? Maybe something else is making you glow? Maybe a certain someone is the cause for this sudden change?"  
  
Ginny just stared at Hermione, unable to think of a decent answer. Hermione clicked her tongue and sat forward again.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. Give. What's going on with Malfoy? Why is Mr Personality suddenly all smiles? Except when you didn't show for breakfast. He looked a bit unhappy then. And he surprised us all by coming over and asking Ron to let you know he hoped you were feeling well. Ron was speechless! Malfoy had been gone a full minute before he finally said, 'stupid git,' He mumbled something else, but I didn't catch it. But that was all." She paused, watching for reaction but Ginny, too, was too stunned to say anything. "And Pansy! That bitch, excuse my language, was looking very humble this morning. Malfoy walked past her and she jumped, I mean just jumped! He must have given her a piece of his mind yesterday."  
  
Hermione went on to say that even though Professor McGonagall had recommended one hundred points from Slytherin, Professor Dumbledor had awarded Malfoy fifty for defending a fellow student against his own house. Professor Snape had both Pansy and Goyle on cauldron scrubbing duty until the Christmas holidays. Not only that, but Pansy and Goyle were restricted from Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year. They were also restricted from any special events, such as dances (if there were any) and Quidditch games.  
  
Ginny's eyes were wide. "Oh, that's a bit harsh," she said sympathetically. "Couldn't have happened to a more deserving person," she added.  
  
Hermione laughed. "I agree. They'll think twice before setting on other students again, I hope." She eyed Ginny again. "Now, what about Malfoy. I know he's been mooning after you for some time. Has he finally done something about it? What on earth did you two find to talk about for two and a half hours last night?"  
  
Ginny looked narrowly at Hermione. "My, you're certainly well informed, aren't you? Were you spying on me?"  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Of course I wasn't spying on you. If I had been, I'd know what you two were talking about. And, you're right, I'm well informed. For some reason the house-elves seem to think they owe me for getting them better working conditions. Not that their previous conditions weren't great, but now they have vacations, pay and clothes. Anyway, they tell me things they wouldn't tell others. Like when one of my friends has late night visitors in her hospital room."  
  
"We were only talking!" Ginny said hotly, knowing her face was bright red.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said seriously, "I'd be greatly disappointed in you and Malfoy if ALL you were doing was talking. But I think you both know what far enough is, and I trust you. I just want to make sure you're happy and he's not just using you."  
  
"Well," Ginny admitted, "maybe it wasn't ALL talking, but it wasn't a whole lot more than that. He kissed my cheek." She sounded so disgusted that Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Malfoy knows what far enough is, that's certain," she laughed. "Imagine how tempted he must have been with you there in your pajamas, in bed, probably looking adorable. I'm impressed!"  
  
"It wouldn't be impressive if he just didn't find me attractive," Ginny muttered, voicing one of her own secret fears.  
  
"That, love, is not possible. I've seen how he watches you, even if you haven't. Even before the skirts and jumpers. I thought he was going to have a fit yesterday morning when he saw the way you were dressed. I'd say he doesn't want anyone else looking at you the way he does."  
  
Ginny brightened a bit. "You think so?" She hoped so, but wanted to maintain some objectivity.  
  
"I know so," Hermione said firmly. "It's the same way Ron looked at me when he finally realized I was a girl."  
  
Hermione stood and gathered her things. "Now go put your things away. We can go to lunch and talk some more. But hurry, 'cause I'm starving!"  
  
  
  
As Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall, Ron was immediately at their side.  
  
"Are you okay, Ginny? I visited you last night but you were sound asleep. That git Malfoy was there and had the bloody cheek to tell me not to wake you. He asked after you, this morning, by the way. So, did that Pansy bitch really set Goyle on you? I'll beat the crap out of them both if she did."  
  
Ron looked so worried that Ginny surprised them both by giving him a big hug. "Christ, Gin, twice in one week! What was that for?" He looked embarrassed and pleased.  
  
"For being a worried big brother, that's all. I'm fine, I had a sleeping draught, so I wouldn't have woke up anyway, and yes, Pansy set Goyle on me, but you won't beat the crap out of either. Pansy's a girl and if anyone beats the crap out of her it should be me. But, neither one is worth getting in trouble over, especially with the punishment they already got."  
  
Ron didn't look satisfied, but he nodded. They had arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Natalie gave Ginny a big hug then sat next to Dean.  
  
"We were worried about you," she said. Dean nodded and Nat punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Dean was worried, all right. He kept saying, 'Oh, she's gonna miss even more practice now!'" Dean grinned sheepishly as they laughed.  
  
Hermione broke the mood by pulling some books from her bag. "I got some of your homework for you this morning. If you eat quickly you can go to the library and get some of it done. Then you won't get behind."  
  
Ron groaned for Hermione to 'give it a rest', but since Draco hadn't shown up for lunch, Ginny decided she might as well. She finished her lunch quickly and thanked Hermione only a little sarcastically. Then she headed for the library.  
  
Ginny settled into a chair near the rear of the library with her back to the door. She found facing the door distracting, as she would watch the other students instead of doing her work. She pulled the books from her bag, along with quill and parchment and opened the book to the page carefully marked by Hermione. She stared at the writing, but didn't seem to be able to read any of it. She just kept thinking about last night and the upcoming Astronomy class and what would happen after. She finally diagnosed the anxiety she had been feeling.  
  
Ginny didn't really have what could be called extensive romantic experience with boys. There were probably some third years (Natalie, for example) who had more experience than she did. But Malfoy was undoubtedly very experienced. He might expect a lot more than Ginny was willing to give right now. And what would he do if she refused him? Walk away in disgust? Be understanding and patient? She didn't know. She wasn't sure if this had been a good idea after all. But she couldn't, wouldn't back out now. She wanted to be with him. It surprised her a little to find that she trusted him. And there was always the possibility she was putting the cart before the horse and he really only wanted to help her with Astronomy, though she did doubt that.  
  
Disturbed, Ginny focused on last night. Not a single cross word, no arguments, just talking and flirting, and holding hands. He had to like her a little. As Hermione had pointed out, if he didn't care, he probably would have tried to take advantage of her. She smiled, not even realizing she was doodling hearts and stars all over her parchment.  
  
"So what's making you all starry-eyed?"  
  
Ginny jumped as Harry sat down across from her. She glanced down at her parchment, then quickly turned it over. Harry laughed.  
  
"Too late, I saw. The only thing missing is a name in all those hearts. I wonder who's it would be? That Chaser on Ravenclaw? The one who seems to be hovering over our table all the time lately?"  
  
He shook his head and made a motion like scratching a name off a list. "Let's see, Justin? No, not him. Seamus might be a likely candidate, but I don't think so." Harry made a few more invisible scratch offs. "I think that only leaves one person."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, embarrassed at having been found daydreaming about a boy.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, I'm not blind, you know."  
  
Ginny cast a significant glance at his glasses and he smiled. "All right, I'm not COMPLETELY blind. Neither is Ron, you know. He finally sees what has been obvious to Hermione and me for weeks. When Malfoy came to the table this morning, Ron barely grumbled. All he said was, 'stupid git. He can tell her himself.' I was shocked. So was Hermione."  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses. "The question is, how do you feel? I think I know the answer, but does he?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her folded hands. "I think so, but he hasn't really SAID anything. And," she paused and looked at him almost sadly. Suddenly it burst out. "Oh, Harry, I'm such a tom-boy, not at all feminine or pretty, and he's so much more experienced and I'm just a complete idiot about, about, you know!"  
  
She looked ready to cry and Harry glanced around uncomfortably. He wished Hermione were here because he was probably the last person to comfort Ginny on this matter. Since Hermione wasn't here, he did his best.  
  
"Ginny, first of all you're not the least bit tom-boyish. Well, maybe a bit. But you're also very pretty. I thought you knew that. Especially lately. And about the other, well, I'm not really that far ahead of you." He broke off, embarrassed.  
  
"Look, Ginny," he said, suddenly very serious. "It didn't work out with us, probably because I stupidly waited too long. But that doesn't mean I don't realize how great you are. Any guy here would be lucky to have you for a girlfriend, and if they're smart enough to figure that out, they're smart enough to know you're worth waiting for. And I'm really making a mess of this, aren't I?"  
  
Ginny had kept her head down, but now she raised it. And she was smiling. "Not at all. You've made me feel much better." The smile faltered. "But what about the family? What about..."  
  
Harry cut her off. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Ron hates his guts, probably always will, but who knows? Anyway, he's half convinced that Malfoy is serious about you and isn't going to hurt you. Once he's convinced, who else is there to object? The guy doesn't live with those lunatics he calls parents anymore. He hasn't bothered us in over a year.  
  
"Did you know Neville accidentally ruined one of Malfoy's potions a few weeks ago and other than cursing and swearing, Malfoy didn't do anything? Poor Nev crept around for a week waiting for Malfoy to do something nasty. Instead, Malfoy saved him from ruining his own potion the next week. Just a quick, 'I wouldn't add that, Longbottom', but it was enough to get Nev back on track. We all saw it and heard it, but it's still hard to believe."  
  
Ginny looked hopefully at Harry. "I thought it was just me making excuses because I like him, but do you really think he's changed?"  
  
"Well, if not, he's a really good actor. But, yeah, I think he has. Maybe not a lot, but enough. And I think he's really crazy about you. Try not to worry about Ron. As long as Malfoy treats you right, Ron will be okay. He won't like your choice. I don't either, but it's not our business unless you're unhappy." Harry looked at his watch. "Yikes, we're going to be late!"  
  
He jumped up, but Ginny took his hand before he could leave. She held it to her cheek for a moment. "Thank you, Harry. For everything."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. Then he left. Ginny gathered her things, smiling at the parchment. If only Draco knew how close his words had been a few nights ago. She'd have to tell him tonight. She held the parchment to her heart for a moment, then stuck it into her bag and hurried to class.  
  
The remainder of the day dragged along for Ginny. She hadn't seen Draco all day. That was all right, though. She was going to see him tonight. Not at dinner. Astrology class started at the same time as dinner, so those in class would grab sandwiches set out in the Great Hall for that purpose. Afterward, though, she would see him.  
  
As she headed up to Gryffindor tower, she planned what she would wear. She had one blouse in mind. She'd never worn it before, except when she had tried it on. It was an emerald green silk blouse with a deep 'V' neck. The color made her skin glow instead of look sallow. She would wear a black pleated skirt with it and the stockings and flats and, of course, the new robe. She was getting to like the new clothes and her new look. Especially since it seemed Draco liked it, too.  
  
Ginny worked on her homework for a while, then went up to her room to change. She briefly considered make-up and cologne, but decided that would be a little too obvious. She changed, grabbed her Astronomy book and joined her fellow fifth years as they headed down to the Great Hall for sandwiches.  
  
In the Astronomy tower, the professor droned on about novas, nebulas (or were they nebulae?) and constellations. He pointed out some of the more important and astronomically significant stars and droned on some more. Ginny felt her eyelids growing heavy. She always found it difficult to stay awake in this class because it was dark and the professor's monotone voice was lulling. She woke up as the professor slammed his book shut and assigned homework. She wrote the assignment quickly and filed downstairs with the others. She told one of her roommates that she was going to the library to catch up on homework and headed the opposite direction. She rounded the final corner and saw Draco standing outside the library, his back to her.  
  
Draco had been restless. After leaving Ginny the night before he had gone to the Astronomy tower. He looked around and mentally planned the evening ahead. He would show her his favorite constellations. He might tell a few of the stories and myths surrounding the star patterns that his grandfather had taught him. Of course the summer patterns were a little different than what they would see now. And they were much farther north than Noirtier House, which was located in the south of England. No matter. She would probably enjoy the stories anyway. He would make sure to bring a few blankets up and hide them in the closet along the corridor from the tower entrance. And maybe a small picnic basket. And then he would hold her. And finally he would kiss her. No yelling, no hitting or kicking. No healers or Bludgers, no interruptions. Just him and her.  
  
He didn't let his imagination go any farther. He was already in a state of nervous agitation and those thoughts would make him more uncomfortable and jittery than he already was. Gods, someone would think this was the first time he'd ever kissed a girl! Uncomfortable as he was, though, he was ridiculously happy. So much so that speaking to her irritating brother had been a mere inconvenience this morning. And wonder of wonders, the jerk hadn't offered to knock him into next week, as he had on several occasions before. He had barely even glared. He had only nodded at Draco's wishing Ginny well. He might have mumbled something when Draco walked away, but that was nothing to the reception he usually got from Weasley. Draco shook his head at how strange the world was. One thing was certain. If Ron didn't object to him seeing Ginny, no one else in the family would. As much as it galled him, he vowed to keep on Ron's good side. If the git had a good side, that is.  
  
Draco had to admit that he felt lonely and depressed when he didn't see Ginny by lunchtime. He'd arrived late to the Great Hall and she wasn't there. He'd be seeing her in a few hours, but as she had said so wistfully, it seemed so far away.  
  
Draco wandered to the library after he had eaten on the off chance that she might be there. He looked in and didn't see her at first. The library was surprisingly crowded. Finally he saw someone at the back of the library stand. Just Potter, and he looked like he was leaving. Then Potter stopped and it looked like he was reaching down to someone sitting at the table. It was Ginny. She was holding Potter's hand to her cheek, just as she'd held his hand to her cheek.  
  
Draco didn't need to see anymore. The sneaky, lying bitch! She was good. She was very good. He had thought she was so innocent, and now it was obvious that she had just been using him to make Potter jealous!  
  
Draco felt like he couldn't breath. He needed air, and to think. All the happiness and anticipation he'd felt grew hard and leaden. It felt like it would suffocate him. He first thought he would just stand her up. Let her stand around and wait tonight. Then if she asked tomorrow, he would just laugh in her face. He changed his mind, though. Why should she get away with this? He would meet her tonight if she actually had the nerve to show. He would take her to the tower and show her what happened to sneaking little sluts like her.  
  
As he stalked back to his common room, he couldn't help one silent desperate cry, "WHY?"  
  
There he is, Ginny thought, as she hurried up to Draco after her Astronomy class. Her smile was radiant, her face glowing as she tapped his shoulder, saying, "I'm ready!"  
  
He swung around and Ginny stumbled back, the smile dying. He was glaring at her with almost palpable hatred. She took another step back.  
  
"D-Draco, are you all right?" She knew it was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't all right. But what could have happened to him to cause this change?  
  
He sneered at her. "So you decided to show up after all. I imagine this is supposed to be the tactful brush off? I don't think so. We're going to the tower like we planned. Right now."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along the corridor, back toward the tower. Ginny felt frightened and confused, but was starting to get angry. She planted her feet and tried to yank her wrist from his grasp, but couldn't. He turned and glared again, pulling her sharply forward, nearly off her feet.  
  
"Stop it, Draco. What is going on? And what did you m-"  
  
Draco cut her off.  
  
"If I have to, I'll drag you. Your choice." His voice was as hard as the stony glare he turned on her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. She didn't understand. "They must have been wrong," she said, more to herself. "You don't care for me. I was wrong, too." She didn't want to cry but didn't think she could stop. She hung her head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her cry.  
  
Draco looked at her and suddenly felt uncertain. Could he be mistaken? No, he had seen her and Potter together. A small voice shrilled that maybe he'd misunderstood. No, there was no way to misunderstand the tenderness he'd witnessed. He yanked her arm again.  
  
"I'll assume you want to be dragged." He didn't drag her though. He couldn't. Instead, he let go of her wrist and lifted her in his arms. "We'll get there faster this way," he growled to himself.  
  
Ginny wanted to fight. She wanted to slap and hit and scratch, but he was holding her tightly against him. He was nearly shaking with anger, but he was still holding her, almost gently. She couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.  
  
After a few moments, he set her down abruptly. "We're here," he gritted out.  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed at the door to the astronomy tower.  
  
"Alohamora." he said and the lock mechanism snapped open. He opened the door and pulled Ginny inside.  
  
"Now what," Ginny asked in a small quavery voice.  
  
"Upstairs," he growled.  
  
He watched as her shoulders slumped. Then she straightened, lifted her chin and marched past him. Her eyes were shining and he knew she was trying not to cry. He had wanted her to cry but now he just wished he hadn't started this.  
  
Ginny walked slowly up the stairs she had descended so happily so recently. She didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, it must have been bad. They came to the landing and Ginny paused. Draco stepped in front of her and whispered a few words. The landing and the observation area suddenly became noticeably warmer. A soft bluish light surrounded them and as Ginny moved farther out onto the observation platform she saw that the constellations seemed to stand out better. A charting spell of some sort, to make identification easier. Beautiful and brilliant!  
  
She turned to Draco to tell him and found him glaring at her still.  
  
"Why, Ginny? I was going to drag you up here and--," he stopped. What was he going to do? Rip off her clothes and ravish her? He shuddered. "Never mind what I was going to do. I'll let you go after you answer me. Why?"  
  
She stepped toward him, but he stepped away. Ginny was badly scared, but he hadn't hurt her, even though he was shaking with anger. He had grabbed her many times, but never hard enough to hurt. Not even to bruise. All the bruises on her arms had come from her own brother. And he'd been so very gentle when he carried her. And all the while, he was in pain; something was tearing him up. Ginny had no idea what it was but as enormous as she suspected it was, he still cared enough not to hurt her.  
  
"Why, what," she pleaded. She wanted to understand.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny," he snarled. He moved closer until he was right in her face. "Did you have a good laugh at my expense? Was Potter in on it or were you just trying to make him jealous? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Does Potter even know you're here?"  
  
Ginny thought she was beginning to understand. He was jealous and hurt. He thought she'd been using him. He thought she and Harry were going out, but where would he get an idea like that? Even though she was shaking on the inside, she stood her ground and waited while he raged at her.  
  
When he seemed to be done, she said quietly, "I still don't understand. What on Earth does Harry have to do with anything? Why would Harry care if I was with you?"  
  
"Oh, please," he sneered at her. "I'm not blind, I saw you two in the library."  
  
Bloody bingo, she thought. She smiled grimly and tried to think of what to say.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Christ, Ginny! You're killing me. You're standing there tearing my fucking heart out and you're smiling! I can't believe it!"  
  
He had been flailing his arms around as he shouted. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it to her breast, just above her heart. He froze as she slipped his hand into the neck of the green blouse and held it there firmly.  
  
"Then tear mine out, too, Draco. Because you're ripping it into pieces. I can't stand the way you're looking at me. As though you hate me. As though I were some vile, repulsive creature that shouldn't be allowed to live. If you hate me so much, just pick me up and toss me off the tower right now. You're stronger than I am. I won't even fight." She had said it so quietly, but the words ripped through him.  
  
Gods, what was she saying? What was she doing to him? How could she think he hated her? How could she think he could ever hurt her? He was shaking harder now, but no longer from anger. He HAD made a mistake, he knew, a grave mistake.  
  
Ginny had his complete and undivided attention now. She moved closer, holding his hand to her heart and putting her hand over his, feeling the rapid, erratic beat. He sucked in his breath and held very still.  
  
"I was smiling because Harry said something similar to me today. He wanted to know about us, if it was serious. I asked him what he meant and he said he wasn't blind. I teased him about his glasses, but I think you might need them more than he does."  
  
Draco felt sick. She and Potter had been talking about HIM. But what about that caress? He couldn't make himself ask, though. He didn't have to. She explained anyway.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll believe me when I tell you Harry had just volunteered to run interference with Ron if you and I ever, well, became you and I?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Believe it or not, that's what happened. Harry caught me drawing hearts all over my homework. He was teasing me because I hadn't gotten to the part where I put a name inside all the little hearts. But he guessed it would have been yours. As he left, I held his hand for a second. I was thanking him for being a friend."  
  
Ginny finally let go of his hand. She needed to think. She stepped away from him and walked to the edge of the observation deck. Leaning her elbows on the low wall she gazed at the stars. This aspect of him, this unreasoning temper, frightened her. Be fair, her mind told her. He was yelling and screaming, but he never hurt you. In fact, he was extremely careful not to. But Draco had had a difficult childhood. Was he really the kind of person she wanted to get close to? Would she always have to deal with these rages? Was the romantic aspect worth it?  
  
Draco's mind was reeling. She was telling the truth. He knew that. And he had just ruined everything. He hadn't trusted her, or maybe just hadn't believed in his own good fortune. Either way, he had probably just killed any feelings she had for him. He wanted to explain, but there was nothing to say.  
  
Draco turned to go when Ginny said something quietly.  
  
He turned back, not quite hearing what she'd said. She said it again, even more quietly. He still didn't hear. He moved closer, until he was standing right behind her. She looked so beautiful, standing there. He would give anything to see that beautiful smile she'd greeted him with again. He couldn't help himself. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her to jerk away. She moved, but closer, leaning back into his arms. He had to be dreaming. She murmured again, still too quietly for him to understand. He bent his head and whispered, "I didn't hear."  
  
"Oceana," she murmured. "Virginia Oceana Weasley."  
  
Gods, her middle name. He held her tightly, then turned her so she was facing him. She wouldn't look at him. He lifted her chin gently and waited until those great, brown eyes lifted to his. They were shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Ginny, I'm -" She covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't," she said. "Just hold me?"  
  
He crushed her against him, burying his face in her hair. He stroked her back and shoulders. Ginny sighed and finally pushed away slightly. She offered him a weak, shaky smile.  
  
"I don't know what got into my mother's head to give me a name like that. Mum told me she and Dad were on holiday at the shore when I was conceived, so I guess that explains it," she said. "And it IS much worse than Draco."  
  
He smiled. He didn't have any right to be smiling, after what he'd done, but he smiled anyway. She was still here in his arms. She might actually forgive him.  
  
He tried again.  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"I know," she said, moving away completely.  
  
She turned away and Draco felt his insides grow cold again.  
  
"I just want everything nice and clear. I want to know what you feel for me, what you want from me. I'm not good at roller coasters, real or emotional. I refuse to deal with jealous rages." She turned to him. "I want to know where I stand and I want you to know where you stand."  
  
Leaning against the wall again, she said, "I hope you know that if I cared for anyone else, even a little, I would not be here right now." She lifted her hands helplessly. "I like you, Draco. Very much. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. And since I want to be completely honest, I'd say I love you but it seems a bit early for that. But, I don't play games. I will never, EVER try to make you jealous by flirting with someone else, so I should never have to go through this," she gestured vaguely around the observation deck, "again." She glanced into his eyes, wondering if it was safe to tease him a little. Might as well, she thought a bit recklessly.  
  
"Not even with that adorable Ravenclaw Chaser who keeps asking me to go out with him."  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. She was teasing him. He had just threatened her and mauled her and hurt her feelings badly and she said she loved him. Well not quite, but close enough to be going on. She had also given him an ultimatum. He figured he could live with that, as he never wanted to deal with something like this again, either. And he believed her. If she said she loved him, she would mean it. He wondered if it had been anyone but Potter whether he'd have reacted the same way, and was slightly ashamed to admit that he probably would not have. Draco would have to work on his jealousy of Potter. But first, he had to work on making up to Ginny. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his hands around her slim waist. He pulled her closer, delighting at the way her eyes softened and her hands came up to hold his shoulders.  
  
"I hope you told him you were already going with out someone else?" he whispered as he traced her cheek with his lips.  
  
Ginny sighed with relief. No jealous questions, just his own incredibly sexy brand of teasing.  
  
"How could I? You hadn't asked me yet." She pushed him away, but kept a hold on the front of his robes. "And you're purposely trying to distract me. You didn't answer me."  
  
She tried to sound stern, but it was difficult when his hands were sliding around her back and pulling her closer.  
  
"All right, will you go out with me, Ginny? Be my girl?"  
  
He ran one hand up her spine, then began to tickle her neck. He was kissing her ear when she let a hand stray to the neck of his robe, then slip under slightly, tracing the collarbone. He jerked as though hit with an electrical shock.  
  
Ginny felt heat wash over her. She felt him jerk at her touch and she had caused that reaction. She replaced her hand with her mouth and felt him shiver. She knew she was skinny and average looking, but his response made her feel incredibly sexy and powerful. She wondered distractedly if he was wearing a silk tee shirt right now. Maybe she would ask him later. Or maybe she'd just find out herself.  
  
"Of course I'll go out with you. But that's the wrong question." Her voice was no longer stern. In fact, it was quite husky now, and muffled.  
  
Draco let his hands stray to the flared opening of her robes. The fastenings ended about mid thigh, but somehow seemed to have come undone to her waist. His hands slipped under the robe and brushed over the black wool skirt. He gripped her hips and pulled her to him again, groaning softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She continued to kiss and nibble at his throat and neck. He must have died and gone to heaven!  
  
"Oh, that question," he said softly, burying one hand in her fiery red hair and pulling her face to his. "I love you, Ginny," he said just before his mouth closed over hers.  
  
  
  
DESPERADO  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
You've been out riding fences for so long now  
  
Oh, you're a hard one  
  
I know that you've got your reasons  
  
These things that are pleasing you can hurt you somehow  
  
Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy  
  
She'll beat you if she's able  
  
You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet  
  
Now, it seems to me some fine things  
  
Have been laid upon your table  
  
But you only want the ones that you can't get  
  
Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
  
Your pain and your hunger, they're driving you home  
  
And freedom, oh, freedom  
  
Well, that's just some people talking  
  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?  
  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
  
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day  
  
You're losing all your highs and lows  
  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
  
Come down from your fences, oh, open the gate  
  
It may be raining  
  
But there's a rainbow above you  
  
You better let somebody love you  
  
(You better let somebody love you)  
  
You better let somebody love you  
  
Before it's too late 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Draco awoke suddenly. He sat up in bed wondering what was wrong. Something had awakened him, and he felt slightly disoriented. He hadn't awakened in the middle of the night like this in months, not since he and Ginny had gotten married. Or if he had, it was just to nuzzle his wife's warm body and maybe make love to her. He looked at Ginny's side of the bed.  
  
Where the hell was she? he wondered sleepily. He left the bed. Grabbing the silky lounging pants she loved so much, he pulled them up over his lean legs and narrow hips. Then he went searching.  
  
Ginny leaned on the windowsill of the small sitting room attached to Draco's bedroom in his grandparents' home. It was the bedroom that Draco had used for the four years he had lived here. She loved visiting here and she loved the view. Draco had spent hours showing her the different constellations and telling the wonderful tales his grandfather had taught him. She loved Mr and Mrs Noirtier, too. They had welcomed her into their home like a beloved, lost child. She imagined that the years after Narcissa moved out must have been lonely ones.  
  
Draco watched her for a moment. She was looking at the stars, just as she had been that horrible, wonderful night in the Astronomy tower. It had been more than four years since he had first told her he loved her. He still shuddered sometimes when he thought how close he'd come to losing her and ruining his life. Where would he be now if she hadn't chosen to give him another chance? He didn't like to think about it.  
  
Ginny was just picking out a familiar pattern when strong arms slipped around her waist and tightened. She leaned back into his embrace, sighing.  
  
"Trouble sleeping, love?" he asked softly, nibbling at her neck.  
  
"No, not really. I just wanted to think."  
  
Her eyes closed and she felt her body respond to the things he was doing with his mouth and hands. She shivered. God, she loved this man.  
  
He turned her around and let his hands skim down her shoulder, over her breast and on down the flat stomach. He reached the hem of the silk tee shirt she had stolen from him and slipped his hand underneath.  
  
"About what?" he asked, pulling the tee up and tickling the soft skin over her ribs.  
  
"Mmmm, just this and that," she replied.  
  
She let her hands wander down his spine and slip under the elastic waistband of his pants. Then lower. He breathed in sharply.  
  
"I love it when you do that," he told her. Then he stepped back and took her hands firmly in his. "But not now. Now you're going to tell me what's worrying you."  
  
He lifted her and carried her to one of the overstuffed chairs set near the empty hearth. It was a warm summer night and they didn't need a fire. He sat with her on his lap.  
  
"Nothing's worrying me, Draco."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her small, firm breasts to his chest. She was trying to distract him. She was doing a good job, too.  
  
"Ginny, love, you never wake up in the middle of the night to think. Something is bothering you, and if you don't tell me right now, I'll...well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will be drastic!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "You could always threaten not to make love to me. That would be drastic."  
  
"That, my love, would be just plain impossible." He chuckled, too, a sexy rumble from deep in his throat that made her heart start beating double- time.  
  
"Was it something Grandmother said? You were having a pretty serious discussion with her."  
  
Ginny gave up trying to distract him. He wanted her to talk and would keep at her until she told. Might as well get it over with. Then maybe they could get back to loving.  
  
"Sort of," she admitted finally. "I understand your grandfather wants you to start traveling for him since he doesn't get around as well."  
  
Draco sat back, pulling her with him. He stroked the beautiful red hair that now draped down to the middle of her back.  
  
"He did mention it. I told him that it was something we would have to discuss."  
  
"Do you want to? What about the Foundation? And there are a lot of people here who would miss you, most of my family included."  
  
It sounded like Ginny was hoping he would stay, but he knew her well enough to know she wasn't offering an opinion, merely stating facts. She would withhold her opinion until he had a chance to think everything out completely.  
  
Draco considered his answer. He had stood with Potter and his bunch during the final battle with Voldemort and his supporters. After Voldemort had been defeated, most of his followers had perished or fled. Few were ever captured and brought to trial. His parents had both perished serving the madman they had given up their son for. Because the Malfoys had been on Voldemort's side, the ministry wanted to confiscate all the family's possessions. But, amazingly, several people had come forward and argued that since Draco had fought against Voldemort, his birthright should not be taken away. The money and possessions hadn't mattered to him, but the show of support and good will had completely bowled him over.  
  
A compromise had been reached. Draco would keep any monies held in accounts under Lucius or Narcissa's names, but all properties and possessions would be auctioned off and the proceeds would go to assist those injured by Voldemort or his followers.  
  
Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone willing or qualified to oversee the disposition of the funds raised for the victims, including what had been raised from the Malfoy holdings, so Draco was also elected as Chairman of the Victim's Foundation. It didn't seem to matter to anyone that he was only nineteen when everything was finally settled.  
  
Ginny and her family had helped enormously. The Squib accountant cousin had been called in to set up the management of the financial aspects. Fred and George, who were running their own extremely prosperous business, had offered sound business advice. His grandparents offered support and encouragement. And Ginny had been his sounding board for every major decision he made. Again, she offered no opinions, but she had the knack of presenting all sides of an issue, unvarnished and easy to consider.  
  
Under the advice of the accountant cousin, who happily discovered a minor latent magical ability, the Foundation made some wise investments and was now self- supporting. Most decisions still came across Draco's desk, but he had never wanted that kind of power or responsibility. At least not since he had left his parents' home.  
  
Instead of answering directly, Draco hugged his wife closer. "Did you know that Fudge's assistant approached me the other day?"  
  
Ginny's head shot up. "What did that pathetic little rodent want?"  
  
Cornelius Fudge was probably the worst Minister of Magic they'd ever had, but his assistant was an obsequious, power-hungry political climber who was constantly trying to make alliances with those he thought might be useful to him in future.  
  
"He said that there were several positions coming open in the Ministry that could eventually lead to the top job. He said he would use his influence to get me in if I would remember him later on."  
  
Ginny scowled. "Doesn't he realize you already have more influence than he ever will? The little worm. You know he sees your position at the Foundation as a huge, unexploited bankroll."  
  
He smiled. "I know, love, and don't worry. I'm not bucking for a Ministry job."  
  
"I should hope not," she answered. "A father and two brothers are quite enough."  
  
Ginny's father, a minor civil servant for years had finally been promoted (over his very strenuous objections) to Minister of Muggle Trade. But he was happy as the job brought him in closer contact with Muggles. Both of the brothers in the Ministry were also successful, with extreme upward mobility.  
  
"The reason I brought it up is that I want you to understand. I don't want any position that might bring more power and influence than is good for me." His face tightened as he said this. Ginny knew he was thinking of his father.  
  
"Draco, love," she caressed his face and looked into those stormy gray eyes. "You are not your father. You don't need to worry about becoming corrupt. You're just not like that. Besides, you'd have to deal with me first."  
  
"Hmmmm, that sounds like a challenge." He idly caressed her bare thigh. "I just wish I felt as certain about it as you do," he muttered. "Anyway, I've been wondering for a while now how to pull myself away from the Foundation, just keep a nominal roll in it. Grandfather's offer would be perfect. I'm taking over the family business. But what do you think? Days, weeks out of town, only seeing your family at holidays, it might get a bit lonely for you."  
  
Ginny considered. "I'd be with you, love. And there are always port keys. Or even airplanes if we want an adventure. But, what about children?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"What about them? The nice thing about children is that they are wonderfully mobile." He looked strangely at her. "Are you worried that I might not be such a good father?"  
  
"Heavens, no!" Ginny declared. "All my nieces and nephews love you. You're great with them. But sometimes I have to laugh. I've seen you bring hardened businessmen to their knees, but those nieces of mine have you wrapped around their little fingers!"  
  
He took one of her hands and wrapped his around the little finger. Then he kissed the palm and flicked it lightly with his tongue. Ginny gasped, as she always did when he did that.  
  
"Mmmmm," he agreed. "They're just like their Aunt Ginny. She has me wrapped around her little finger, too."  
  
He looked into her eyes again, those huge beautiful brown eyes. "If you're not worried about my parenting skills, then what are you worried about?"  
  
She took his hand and laid it on her belly. "I just wasn't sure you wanted to start practicing them quite so soon."  
  
His half-lidded eyes shot wide open. A huge grin formed on his face as he looked to where his hand rested on her stomach. "Ginny, are you...are we? I'm going to be a father?!"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. "Somewhere around six months from now. If you've decided to take over for your grandfather, we should be in Japan by then, don't you think? Maybe everyone could visit us out there?"  
  
Draco jumped up with Ginny in his arms. Laughing and shouting the good news for everyone and anyone to hear, he whirled her around the room until she was dizzy. He carried her into the bedroom and they collapsed on the bed. He looked deep into those dreamy eyes.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," he said softly.  
  
She tangled her fingers in the fine, pale hair, pulling his face to hers. She arched her body up to his, needing him. "Show me," she whispered.  
  
From their bedroom, Mr and Mrs Noirtier listened to the laughter and cheers from the bedroom down the hall. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"About damned time," he said gruffly. "Wanted to see some little ones around here before I pass."  
  
His wife turned to him and stroked his shoulder softly. "I like her, love. I think she's good for our Draco. And she comes from a long line of breeders. Likely we'll get tired of playing with our great-grandchildren long before those two get tired of making 'em."  
  
Mr Noirtier agreed, smiling. His family was finally a family again 


End file.
